2000 years is a big difference, but I don't care!
by lolitapocket173
Summary: Sophie was never normal, her past and life certainly weren't normal, but she never expected to be pushed into a world of blood, sadness, death and a hot 2000 year old vampire named Godric.
1. The Beginning, Chapter 1

***Flashback***

**"Get out of here!"**

**"I'm not leaving your side"**

**"It's dangerous, you'll get killed if you stay with me"**

**"I'll get killed if I'm not with you, your crazy thinking you can fight that thing on your own"**

**"Your only a human, you can't fight a beast like that"**

**"I told you James, I'm not leaving you, I'll fight till the end"**

**"No leave Sophie, run, quick it's coming this way!"**

**"NO!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!"**

**James threw me out of the way, meaning that he didn't have any time to brace him self against the huge monster that was rushing towards us, horns pointing forward and claws ready to kill.**

**My ankle twisted as I landed on the floor with a loud crash, taking the monster's attention away from James, as he lay on the floor bleeding.**

**It came rushing towards me, but James jumped on it's back, bringing it to the floor, as it tried to claw at his back.**

**Soon James was thrown off again, the monster jumped on his back, gauging out chunks of his head.**

**I had to help, my best friend was going to get killed.**

**I picked up the heaviest rock I could find, running over to the beast, I threw the rock at his head. It fell to the ground, giving me a golden moment of time, to pull James out of the way.**

**But it didn't stop, it soon got up and started running towards us, I grabbed another rock, bracing myself for the fight.**

**I don't care if I die, as long as James lives.**

**It was then that I felt the huge horns puncture my stomach.**

**I was thrown ten foot in the air, landing on the ground with a thud and a crack.**

**The blood pooled out my head as everything started to go red and then black.**

**Nothing but black.**

***End of Flashback***

I tried to open my eyes, but i couldn't, a huge heavy weight was resting on my whole body, it was wet and felt slightly slimy.

Where was James? I hope he was alright

But right now I need to find out where I was

Clawing at the weight on my body, I felt something like dirt and leaves. Where the hell am I!?

I dug away at the ground, pushing myself to the surface, my body was ice cold and numb, how long had I been buried?

As I felt the dirt fall away from my head and the air take hold of my hair and make it do a wild dance around my head, I knew I was free.

"SOPHIE!"

I knew that voice, better then I know my own. It was James, he was alive!

"James! Help me out of here!"

I felt him grab my arms and haul me out of the dirt.

I fell into his arms, but he quickly grabbed me and held me in his grasp, while I tried to clear the dirt from my eyes, nose and mouth.

"Hey gorgeous" he said cheerily

Grinning, I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his cold skin against my cheek. He hugged me back tightly.

We stayed like that for a while, until I suddenly felt a drop of rain on my shoulder.

I looked up at the sky, but it was a clear night, hardly a cloud in the sky.

"Sorry I've ruined your top"

I looked at my sleeve, dotted around the pale blue material, was red blotches.

I glanced up at James, he was crying, red snail trails down his cheeks and his eyes were even redder then usual.

"James, what's the matter?"

He tried to smile as I wiped the blood away from his face, but when I looked at him properly, he immediately started crying again.

Let me tell you one thing about James, he's a great big softy, but he never cries, never ever.

But right now he was weeping like a baby

It was a terrible thing to watch and it almost stopped me from remembering what had happened that horrible night, but as soon as it was back in my mind, there was no way to get it out.

"James, what happened with the monster?"

"You should have just let me die" he whispered into my neck, I trusted him not to bite me. He did it once, when he was incredibly hungry and weak, but he glammered me so that it didn't hurt.

After that, he never did it again.

"What the fuck! I wouldn't let you just die. Now tell me what happened, I can't remember anything."

He looked up at me, he was so sad.

"Do you still have that little mirror in your pocket?"

"Yeah of course, I never forget it"

"Take it out and look at yourself"

I did as I was told, the mirror was slightly broken, but it was still use able.

I looked at myself. My pale skinner was even paler and my eyes were blood shot. I'm not liking what I see.

"Think about blood Sophie, think about biting someone"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

And I did, just like that, I felt some un-know urge to do as he told me to, like I had to.

I imagined blood, pooling down some strangers neck, the warmth and bitter iron taste of it, it makes me feel all hungry and wait what the hell!

I opened my mouth

"WHAT!"

Poking through my gums, were two sharp and pearly white fangs.

"I'm so sorry Sophie"

I starred up at James, he'd done this to me, why?

"Why did you do it James?" I was trying to keep back the tears, like James I hate crying, when I was little I use to train myself not to cry by purposefully hitting myself. It worked.

"I told you to run, to save yourself, but you had to be stubborn and stay. You distracted the monster from killing me, but you ended up being thrown up into the air and some of your organs punctured. As well as you losing a lot of blood. You were dying Sophie and it's all because of me"

He croaked the last part out, his head tucked into his hands.

"What did you do to the monster?"

He didn't look up at me "It ran away, after I ripped off one of it's hands."

I could tell by the small change in voice, that he was silently congratulating himself. He wasn't a violent vampire, but he did love a fight.

"well done" I whispered

He looked up slightly, his dark brown eyes only slightly showing through the gaps in between his fingers.

"But it meant that I didn't have enough time to give you my blood, so that you would heal. You were so close to death, the only thing I could do was.."

"Turn me into a vampire"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Sophie, I just didn't want to loose you, your my best friend"

"You saved me, that's the main thing"

"We both wouldn't have been alive if you hadn't hit that thing with a rock, turned out it was a pretty fast runner, it would have come after you and killed you there and then probably"

"Good to know James"

"Sorry, but it's the truth, I'm trying to be as truth full as possible with you, since I'm your....maker"

"Shit, what does that mean?"

"It means you'll have to do what ever I say, un-less I let you go or release you, what ever it's called."

I thought for a moment, it was kinda scary and disgusting, but I really wanted to to know, it was strangely interesting to me.

"What was it like, you know turning me into a vampire?"

He didn't look surprised at me question, I had always been straight forward about him being a vampire, I think it's one of the reasons we had been friends for so long. We were both very honest to each other.

"It was strange, but as soon as I tasted your blood, I just forget who you were, it was only when I stopped and started giving you my blood, that I remembered what I was doing. I almost couldn't cope."

"Sorry you had to go through that"

"It's alright, it's just that it was my first time at turning someone, it was a good thing I knew what to do."

"Yeah about that, why was I in the ground?"

"No idea why, that's just what my maker did with me, it's a bit disgusting, but I think that's just part of the process"

"Being a vampires gonna be weird isn't it?"

"Yep, but I'll try and help as much as I can, at least you knew about vampires, I had no idea when I was turned"

"Also having a vampire for a best friend has got to be a big bonus" I said grinning, trying to lighten the dark and confusing mood.

"Yeah that will help"

"But I'm going to be a bit of help myself, I haven't lived with another vampire in over 60 years and even then it was a guy, not a girl."

"Don't worry, I'll help you"

"Thanks, but the help I need has got to come from someone who's been a maker before."

He seemed to go into though for a little bit, leaving me sitting there like a numpty, but I did get a chance to have a look at my fangs.

Horrible things, but they don't hurt my mouth when I close it, something I thought would happen, I just have to be careful about my tongue.

I wonder how vampires kiss people, do they end up scratching that persons tongue and what happens when they kiss each other, do they click together, must be really uncomfortable.

I know that your fangs come out when your turned on, James made that very obvious one night when we were watching a film and this one girl came on without her top on and they just popped out.

I had to make him stare at a picture of my grandma for ten minuted, just to make them go down.

Even then I bet he started fantasizing about my grandma without her top on.

Scary because if he wasn't a vampire, he'd be around the same age as her.

Gosh I just realised something, I'm going to be eighteen for ever. Well at least I get to look great, not too old, not too young.

Good thing I don't have a boyfriend and my parents live all the way back in England.

I moved to America three years ago to try and make a job as a writer, I got a couple stories out, but I didn't have enough time to write a proper book.

Well now I have all the time in the world.

I finally turned back to James, he had walked off slightly, he was mumbling to himself and was holding one hand against his ear.

I'm guessing he's on the phone, but to who?

"Sophie?"

"yeah"

"Fancy a trip to Dallas?"

"sure, why?"

"I've got a good friend I want you to meet"


	2. The Endless Craving, Chapter 2

"Were going to have to get you some new clothes, your all dirty and bloody"

"Not my fault"

"I know, but you can't go to Dallas looking like that"

I looked down at my clothes, it was true I looked terrible, mud covered my body, while blood dripped down the front of my shirt.

"Fine, lets take a quick trip back to my place, I can grab a bag and we can have a true blood if your hungry"

"More like if your hungry. You must stay away from humans, I don't know how much of humanity you'll have when you see one. I was terrible around people, I had to bite anyone I saw."

"I'll be fine James, now let's get going, it's gonna take at least an hour to get to my flat"

"Not really, vampires are fast, remember?"

"Oh..yeah, but I don't know the way"

"Just follow me"

I nodded, bracing myself ready to run

"Your ready?"

"Yes"

And we were of like a flash, zipping in between trees, jumping over lakes. It was exhilarating. The pure speed and power you felt, soaring across the land.

Sadly James was right about it not taking an hour.

In hardly five minutes, we were in one of the alleys behind my flat.

"Fun?"

"Amazing" I gasped, James grinned and started climbing up the drain pipe.

"Hey I do have a key you know, you don't have to break in"

He looked down at me, I must have looked so small from that height.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to risk you seeing anybody, it's a good thing you live on your own"

I had already jumped up the pipe before he'd even finished the sentence. He was right, I didn't even know how I'd act around a human.

"How are we going to get in, the window might be shut"

James was already sitting on the window ledge, his fingers gripping at the window as he pulled it up with ease, the only noise was a slight crack as the lock broke.

Oh well I'm a vampire, anyone try and break in, I'll bite them, just kidding.

James was already inside and by the refrigerator as I climbed into my messy kitchen/living room.

I quickly checked the clock, it was eleven o'clock, good we had enough time.

"True blood?"

Nodding enthusiastically I ended up running to the table.

James winked at me and popped a few in the microwave.

I'd never known James to have only one flavour of true blood, he said on their own they tasted like something you put in the toilet, but together they don't taste too bad.

"were gonna have to work out which one you like best, but you need to drink it, to keep your strength up" James said, mixing the drink skillfully, before pushing a large cup towards me.

"ok" I whispered, bringing it up to my lips. The smell was strong and faintly spicy.

Tipping it back into my mouth, I let it stay there for a moment, before swallowing the bitter drink.

"What do you think?"

"It's ok, I like the spicy bit, but there's something in there that doesn't taste very nice"

James nodded, taking it all in, while gulping down his own, I'm guessing the one I had just had was his favourite.

"You should go change and pack a small bag, were gonna be in Dallas for a while."

"Ok, help yourself to what ever you want"

James smiled at me "thanks and I'm really sorry Sophie"

"It's ok, it's the best you could do, I'm alive aren't I?"

"Not really, your the undead"

I didn't know quite what to say to that, so instead I walked into my bedroom and started packing for Dallas.

I picked out a pair of skinny black jeans, a few t-shirts, one small dress(if we had to dress fancy, I have no idea who this friend of James's is), under wear and all that, as well as the essential bits and bobs.

Unfortunately I had to throw out my amazing pair of bright purple pumps, which are now in tatters.

Instead I pull on a pair of black trainers, they've got little white and grey skulls on them, I adore them as well, but I loved my little purple pumps.

Oh well.

Finally I slipped on comfortable pair of normal jeans and a small red top with black bats at the bottom.

I'm not a goth or a emo, I just like that kind of art work.

When I walked back in the kitchen, James was just putting down the phone. He looked at me and grinned "You look the part"

"I guess, though you don't dress like a vampire is apparently suppose to dress, you dress more like a mod, with your little tie and blazer."

I flicked one of the badges, he'd collected them over the years, little trinkets from all the places he's been.

He's even got one from my home town in London, but of course he bought it, twenty years before I was born.

"Hey, the ladies love the way I dress" he said cockily, pretending to dust himself down.

"Yeah, yeah. So how are we getting to Dallas, I doubt we'll be able to get there before tomorrow morning"

"I know, that's why were taking a plane"

"A plane?"

"Yeah, there's this special airport which caters to vampires as well. My friend's ordered two travel coffins for us. So we better get going."

"Ok, I'm ready"

"Good good, come on babe"

I gave him a small elbow in the stomach as he threw his arms around my shoulder.

"Don't call me that silly"

"You know you love it" James said fondly, messing up my hair.

I locked the door and left my home behind me.

I had a life ahead of me as a vampire.

Oh Fuck...


	3. Off to Dallas, Chapter 3

As soon as we stepped out of the apartment, James ran to catch a taxi, giving me a minute to adjust to the sight of still living people.

I could feel the hunger inside of me and the need to feed, but there was also a sadness which kept it all down.

Most of them were out partying or going home, I'd never be able to go out at day again.

That's a strange thing to think of.

"Hey Soph, jump in, we've only got one hour before the plane has to go"

I pulled the cab door open and jumped inside.

"Where to?"

"Anubus Airways please"

"Alright"

James looked at me and gave me a worried smile, while he said very quietly "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to control myself"

I couldn't look at the driver, I could hear the blood going around in his body and the heart beat in his neck, oh god I'm so hungry.

James took hold of my hand and gave it a squeeze, but I knew he was also trying to control me and keep me quiet.

"Just think about anything else" he whispered, nudging closer to me, pushing me against the door so that I was held down.

I nodded and started thinking about anything, the night, how I'll never have to go to the toilet(weird!), anything, but I ended up just thinking about the driver's warm, soft, tangy blood....SHUT UP SOHPIE!

As soon as the cab pulled up outside the airport, I literally leaped out of the car and out in to the dirty fuel filled air, but it was so much better then in the car.

"Sophie, it's over now, you can calm down"

"That was so scary"

"I know, come on, as soon as we get into the travel coffins, you'll be able to take some time to relax"

"Travel coffins?"

"Of course, only the best for us, my friend has power in high places"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on were gonna be late"

"Ok"

We walked quickly around the airport, going through all the boring checks that you have to do

Before getting sealed in this strange plastic containers, James gave me a quick hug and said "see you in a couple hours"

I hugged him back with all my might, he was as hard as rock and just as cold, though he was less cold now since I was just as chilly, but to me he was my big comfy pillow.

James kissed me on the top of my head "Your my little sister, you know that"

I nodded and climbed into my strange pod coffin.

It was kind of tight, but it was really soft and comfy, it was this point I wish I could have slept, but instead I was doomed to stay awake.

At least I had my ipod tucked into my pocket

I listened to my favourite band 'does it offend you, yeah?', I know all their songs practically off by heart!

"I loved her

He whispered

He had to tame her

Then forgave her

Did you know her?

He whispered

Did they embrace her? Oh...

Have I condemned her"

I was singing so loudly, that I didn't hear James open the coffin up and start laughing at my terrible singing voice.

"Have I condemned her!" He said really loudly, leaning over and tickling my stomach

"Stop it, stop it, I'll kick you if you don't stop!" I was squealing and tossing about in the coffin.

James laughed and pulled me up into his arms, tossing me over his shoulder and catching my flying ipod in one hand

"Put me down silly"

"No, your my little baby, your my daughter, my cute baby vampire" he said in a cooeing voice, rocking me back and forth.

"Noooo, your too young to be my dad"

"Scuse me, I'm over three hundred years old, of course I'm old enough to be your dad"

"Fine, just put me down"

"Ok sweetie" even though he put me down, as soon as the bags were on the trolly, he pulled me right under his arm pit, his arm snaking round my waist.

"Your so silly"

"You love me though"

"Yes I do, though your ego is four times bigger then me, no make it ten times bigger then me"

"I would stretch that to twenty times bigger then you, have you seen how small you are"

"I'm not small!"

"Yes you are! Your only about five foot"

I'd completely forgotten that we were not on our own, it was only when we got to this huge black car, with dark tinted windows and a scary tall guy waiting at the car door with a sign saying "Mackerson" on it in perfect bold writing.

"Yeah that's us" James said, nodding towards the driver

"Very good, sir is waiting for you back at the nest"

"Nest?" I said quietly so that the driver didn't hear

"Yeah, a group of vampires living together is called a nest"

"Oh, ok"

Gosh Vampires like to drive fast, it only took us fifteen minutes to get to this huge fancy house, if we'd been driving at normal speed, that it probably would have taken an hour.

"Wow, it's all changed" I looked at James as we got out the car.

His mouth was wideopen in surprise, I had to pinch him to bring him back to earth.

"Shouldn't we go in"

"Oh..yeah, come on, I think your gonna like my friend, his kind of strange, but he's cool"

"Cool, well it'll be great to meet a vampire who doesn't want to rip my head off"

"I remember that, I'm sorry, she was a bitch"

"Can't believe she thought we were a couple"

"Eeew incest, no way am I dating my daughter"

"You weren't my dad back then"

"Still, even then we were like family"

"Lol"

James smacked his head with his hand "please don't say that"

"It's a habit"

"well get rid of it, it's annoying"

"Yes sir"

"Come on, let's get to the door with out arguing any more"

"Fine"

James twisted his arm with mine and slightly pulled me towards through the front door and towards the main room.

He knows I'm kind of scared of meeting new people, especially a vampire, even though I am one, their still really scary.

"Good to see you again James and nice to see your new friend"

"Nice to see you as well Godric, this is my best friend and daughter, Sophie"

"Hi Sophie"

"Hello"

Oh my god he's hot!


	4. So mysterious, Chapter 4

He only looked about nineteen, with gorgeous dark brown hair and deep blue eyes and there I was, standing there looking like, well like I've just been trapped in a tight plastic coffin for a few hours.

I usually like to look at least normal when I'm around someone like him.

Although he does look young, in his eyes he looked about ninety, if that makes sense and he was sad and terrified slightly.

I was just starring at him, not sure what to say, he seemed to feel the same, except he was more preoccupied with his shoes.

Thank god for James and his great talent of knowing when to break a awkward silence.

"So Godric, how have you been these past years"

"Good"

"I remember you said you were having a bit of trouble with the fellow ship of the sun"

"Yes, but were trying to even this out, solve the problem with out bringing blood shed"

"Seriously? This is a very different Godric to the one I remember"

"I have learnt from my mistakes"

"Good for you, so your following in my foot steps, down the straight and narrow, now you just need a blonde human girl to become your best friend"

Thats when I finally became a part of the conversation, after standing there for a couple minutes, almost bored (I kept my self sane by eyeing up Godric, he's short, but boy is he well built ;-D )

Godric turned to me and said in a accent, which I couldn't really trace back to one country "So how long have you been a vampire?"

"About a day, or something like that"

"Wow, so your still a baby"

Godric was trying to hide a smirk as James suddenly picked me up again and started rocking me in his arms, singing "rock a by baby on a tree top"

"Seriously James, put me down, I'm not your pet"

"Put her down James, the poor girls turned the color of a tomato"

"NOOOO!" I shrieked, covering my head with my hands "why don't I have more hands" I said giving James a quick punch as he placed me back down on the ground.

"Calm down sweetie, Godric doesn't mind that you look like your wearing a red mask"

"Shut up James that's not funny"

By this point I was on the floor, curled up in a ball, covering my face with the carpet.

"Come on James, she's suffering, leave her alone, now go and get us some true blood to drink, you need a lesson on being a vampire maker."

"Fine fine, stop all my fun"

"Thank you" I mumbled through my hair

Godric smiled and knelt down, he helped pull me up onto my feet

"It's alright, James is always like that, no matter who he's with"

"Yeah, every where we went he would tease and bully me, in yet I'm still his best friend"

"That's because he's one of the nicest and funniest guys you'll meet"

"I guess"

Godric raised his eye brows and crossed his arms "really?"

"Fine, he is amazing, just don't say it to him, or his ego will burst threw his head"

"You have my word"

"So what are you two talking about?" James said, holding three steamy bottles

"Not much" I said, grabbing a bottle and opening it with gusto, I swigged it back and for some reason I enjoyed every drop, especially since I could feel Godric's eyes watching a small red droplet, drip down my lips.

"Oh really, I bet you were both making lists about how fantastic I am" James said, grinning from ear to ear, taking a glup of true blood.

Godric just smirked and started drinking his.


	5. A to Z on how to be a maker, Chapter 5

Godric decided we should all sit down at the table with our True Blood's, which still taste rubbish, but I'm trying to get use to them and to talk about me and James's situation.

"So, what is it exactly that you want to know?" Godric said quietly, he was on one side of the table, while James sat in front of him on the other side with me next to him.

"How to be a good maker, pardon my french, but my maker was a shit one and I don't want it to be the same with Sophie"

I gave his hand a quick squeeze and he returned it, but quickly gave his attention back to Godric who was studying our every move

"I understand, the fact that you two are already good friends is a bonus, since you wont have to get use to each other suddenly and it will be easier for you two to be around each other"

"That's good, but I'm still have no idea what I'm going to do"

"Just look after Sophie and make sure that she doesn't go drinking loads of people randomly, can you do that Sophie?"

"What, stay away from humans?"

"Yes"

"I think so, I'm not sure"

"Don't worry Sophie, I'll look after you" James said "Thanks, I'm gonna need it"

"lol, damn you've got me saying it!"

"ha!"

Godric was silently laughing as James started head desking and cursing under his breath "damn stupid blonde vampire!"

"Hey shut up, just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid, it's a rubbish stereo type"

"calm down blondie" James whispered, turning his head to look at me and grinning

"shut up shut up shut up" I said pretending to slap him on the head

"Come on you two, I thought you two wanted answers" Godric's voice was very calm, but you could almost taste the authority

"yes sir" James said, jumping back in his seat an saluting Godric, I tried not to laugh, but I ended just snorting, not a good thing to do

Godric glared slightly at us both, but it soon turned into a slight smile, maybe he's not made of talked for about an hour about everything to do with being a I started feeling incredibly tired, I grabbed James arm and pulled his jacket cuff up. Uh oh.

"what time does sun come up?" I said, flicking James's watch gently"around four or three, why what's the time?"

Godric said, sitting back up (he had been slumped in his comfy red chair)"3:30, no wonder I'm so tired"

As I said tired, I let out a huge yawnI don't know quite what happend, but I quickly fell into a light sleep

I heard Godric and James whisper to each other and then I was picked up, baby style and carried down some stairsI felt someone kiss my forehead gently and say goodnight, then I was alone.


	6. Boys are confusing, Chapter 6

Vampire sleep, is surprisingly not different to human sleep, except that when you wake up, you immediately wake up, your wide awake and ready to start the night.

As soon as I was awake, I sat up and looked around.

I was in a large rectangle and I could tell I was under the house, since I could hear footsteps above.

The door was above my head, so all I had to do was push it up and then stand up.

When I looked around, I noticed that the room above was full of coffins, simple wooden coffins, but the room I was in was quite the luxury, soft and warm.

How strange...

"Hello sleepy"

I whipped round, to see James standing up in his box, behind me

"Hey, how did I get here, I barely remember anything"

"You collapsed into deep sleep, like a ickle baby! So I carried you down here, Godric let us have some of the best guest rooms"

"That's nice of him" I said, jumping up onto the floor, James was behind me in a couple seconds

"Yeah he's a nice guy, troubled, but really nice" James said quietly, he put his arm around my shoulder as we walked out into the main room.

Godric was there, sitting on a deep grey couch, with his head in his hands, but when he heard us come in, he jumped up onto his feet and gave us a small smile

There was a slight silence and someone had to break it, that's one of my jobs in life

"Do you know what I miss?" I said, kind of loudly, so both of them looked at me

"What?" Godric said calmly, walking over to the kitchen and getting out a couple bottles of true blood(he must love that stuff)

"Salty, fatty english breakfasts, bacon and eggs, delicious!" I said, skipping round the kitchen table and grabbing the bottle out of Godric's own hand.

James laughed and jumped out in front of me, he grabbed my arm and held me tightly against him "No more dancing little bunny"

"Fine, just let me go" I said, pretending to struggle, James and Godric laughed

"You look like a little fish" Godric said, suddenly zipping over and jumping onto the soft grey sofa

I was silently thinking two things, one oh my god I wanna do that and two, how can he be mean and good looking!

I took a huge gulp of true blood and then I ran, a vampire run, over to behind Godric, I lightly hit him on the head "meanie" and then jumped over his head and onto the couch in front of him.

SO COOL!

Both of the boys looked impressed, except that Godric tried to hide it and James, just ran over and tapped the top of my head "well done bunny, you can hop"

"shut up teddy bear" I squealed as he started to tickle me

James was laughing hysterically and still continuing to tickle me, I quickly put my drink down on the floor, while trying to kick James

"Come on Godric, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity" Godric smiled and lunged forward in front of us.

I looked up at James, as he pulled my arms back and held my feet together

I shot a pleading look at Godric, he grinned at James above my head and then he suddenly started tickling me

He tickled me on the stomach, under the chin, above my knee(yes that is a ticklish spot), if I hadn't been laughing my head off and slightly pissed off, I probably would have been turned on

"Let me go you bastard!" I screamed

"Should we Godric?" James said

"Alright, shame it was fun" Godric said, shrugging and stepping back

James slowly let go of my legs and then my arms

As soon as I was free, I slapped James over the head and then ran over to Godric, I stood infront of him and gave him my famous family glare

"You'll regret it" I hissed, but instead of saying anything evil back, he winked at me and whispered "you know you enjoyed it"

If I wasn't dead, my face would have gone red

Oooh I'm a poet and I didn't know it =D

Godric walked off to sit next to James, who was grinning from ear to ear with pride, damn him and his incredibly strong grip, I may be stronger then any human, but he's still a really old vampire.

Ha he's a old man!

"Your both horrible, you know that" I said, pouting and turning to go into the garden. I've never been in Godric's garden, but from what I could see from the window, it was AMAZING!

The sky was a dark indigo and there wasn't any stars in the sky, just a large white moon

I wonder if I could go to the moon now that I'm a vampire, I wouldn't need a space suite cause I don't need to breathe and forget it being cold, I don't even know what cold is anymore

There were mini mazes everywhere and huge towering rose bushes

"I get a gardener to come in the day time"

"It's very pretty, they do a good job" I said, bounding up one of the tall trees, which had no leaves, only branches

Godric smiled and slowly walked to the bottom of the tree, he looked up at me "sorry about the tickling incident, it was just so fun"

"It's ok, I'm not usually one to hold a grudge" I said, looking down into his gorgeous blue eyes, yummy, snap out of it Sophie!

"Usually?"

"There are a couple people who have been horrible to me and I still haven't forgotten it"

"That's understandable, I've still got a couple grudges on people, though their really creatures, then people"

"I still think of myself as a person, so is James and so are you"

"No I'm not, there's nothing about me that's human"

"Yes there is, you certainly look human and you act human"

"Then you don't really know me" he looked up at me again and his eyes were sad, just like when I first met him, he seemed about to cry, like his heart was being stomped on

"I hope I can get to know you" and I meant it, but he didn't seem to believe me

"No you don't, anyone who says that, just wants to get in my pants or gain some of my power, your just the same" with that he ran off back into the house

Leaving me, so shocked, I felt my whole body turn to stone, how could he say something like that to me, with such belief in his voice

Godric is a mystery, but he's growing on me.


	7. Kisses and Perverts, Chapter 7

After a while, I walked back inside, where both the boys were comparing music collections, Godric was holding some old fashion mozart cd, while James was holding about three cds all covered with 'THE CLASH!' written on them.

"Their both good, but you haven't lived until you've heard does it offend you, yeah" I said, pulling my Ipod out and flashing the screen

"Not this again" James groaned, Godric smirked "plug it into the stereo, anything that can make James act like that is worth listening to"

"Great" I cheered, walking over to Godric's stereo, which was actually bigger then me! I plugged it in and then searched for my fav song of the moment from 'does it offend you yeah', it's a crazy song, but I love it!

(seriously listen to this while your reading, i adore this song!)

.com/watch?v=I8mErQG6hxg

As soon as the music started, I couldn't help bouncing up and down, my hips swayed from side to side, I was consumed in the music "I loved her, he whispered, he had to tame her, then forgave her. Did you know her? He whispered, did they embrace her? Oh....Have I condemned her!"

Halfway through James joined in and ended up, jumping onto his feet and started dancing next to me, Godric was watching us very closely, his eyes darting from me to James and then back to me.

"aren't you going to join us Godric?" James said, pulling him onto his feet, Godric shot him a evil glare as James threw him around the room.

As the next song came on, which was 'Let's makeout' (another good song, seriously listen to their album). James took Godric and pushed him onto me, while jumping out the room "need to make a call, don't make out while I'm away!"

I have no idea how long me and Godric just lied there, with him on top of me, starring into my eyes.

I couldn't help myself, he was so hot and his eyes were too beautiful, I couldn't help myself. I stroked his hair slightly, it felt like velvet.

"Sophie..." he said, sounding like he was out of breath slightly, "yes godric?"

"Your a very mysterious confusing girl, do you know that"

"I do now, but so are you, except that your not a girl" His hands were gliding across my jaw and down my neck, skirting around the hem line of my t-shirt.

I leaned up and brushed my lips against his, Godric gasped, his eyes wide, but he suddenly pressed them back against mine.

The kiss only lasted about five seconds, because Godric was off me and out the room before I could blink.

I had to quickly sit back up on the sofa and pretended to look at my ipod as James came back in the room.

"where's Godric?" he said, jumping to sit next to me

"No idea, he just got off me and walked out the room. Why did you have to be an ass and push him onto me?"

"Because it's funny" He said grinning

"You live to torture me!" I said, elbowing him in the stomach

"Ouch, you bitch" he said, cradling his stomach, but turning his head slightly to give me a quick wink

"Your so silly" I said, pushing myself off the incredibly soft sofa

"You love it though!" James said, giving my butt a quick slap

I turned around and punched him in the cheek "don't do that pervert!"

James smirked "sorry had to be done, it's such a perfect behind"

"Oh your so annoying sometimes! Why did my best friend have to be a horny cheeky vampire"

"Because your a lucky bitch" He said, giving me another cheeky wink and sliding further into the sofa.

"BOYS!"

"GIRLS!" he shouted in a reall silly squeaky voice

I stormed out of the room, leaving James giggling his little head off, he can be such a twit sometimes

As I was walking down the hallway, I bumped into Godric, he tried not to look me in the eye, but when he saw me muttering under my breath, he stopped me

"are you ok?" he said, still not looking at me properly, his hands trying not to hold my arms too hard

"I love James, but he's such a pervert sometimes!" I said, collapsing against the wall

Godric nodded and then walked away into the living room

I could hear him talking to James and I could just see the grins on their faces as they spoke

"So sophie says your a pervert"

"We were having a friendly brawl, she stood up, looking all sexy and stern and I couldn't help myself. Come on if you don't fancy a girl, or a boy, if they have a great ass, you just want to slap it"

"I guess so, though I'm not sure about the boy bit"

"See, you would do the same as me, I've seen you starring at her bum, just like all the other boys I've seen her with"

"shut up twat"

"I'm only speaking the truth mate, she's hot, I know it, you can have her if you want"

"but aren't you two an item?"

"Nah, I adore her and think she's as hot as hell, but she's like a baby sister to me"

"cool..."


	8. The Unexpected, Chapter 8

Right now I just can't deal with those two boys and their dirty minds, it's just too much sometimes

I grew up with a brother and he was worse then them put together, believe me, he use to dry hump furniture just to freak me out

I wonder what he'd say if he found out I was a vampire, he'd probably be in to much shock to say anything, he wasn't so keen on the idea of vampires

but he came to visit me last year and he got to meet James, they got on quite well, so he's more tolerant with them now days

I don't think he'd be as friendly to James if he knew he'd sucked my blood twice and turned me into vampire, even if it was to save my life

he'd just go on about how your life becomes so much more dangerous if your around vampires, which is stupid, lifes dangerous already, even if vampires didn't exist.

I won't even bother telling my parents, we don't get on very well, me and my mum kind of do, but my dad hates me, it's because of me that his best friend is still in jail

It was only twelve, but I decided to go spend sometime in my little underground coffin

I had no books, only my ipod

I flicked through all my albums until i found florence and the machine, it's a good band and i was in the mood for something quieter then most of the music I listen to

About an hour later, I heard a light knocking above my head

"it's open" I said, turning my ipod off

The door opened slightly and James's face peered through the crack

"hey sleeping beauty"

"I'm still pissed off with you"

I'm not going to mention that I heard the beginning of his conversation with Godric, who knows what they also talked about

"sowwy sophie, please forgive me, I'm only human"

"technically your not, your a vampire" I said, extending my hand so that he could help pull me up onto my feet

"well I'm only a boy and I really am sorry sophie, I just forget that I have to act different around you since your a girl"

"You mean you do that with your boy mates?" I said, I didn't dare imagine what James got up to with his friends

"Oh yeah, we have lots of fun" he said, his eye brows bouncing up and down as he smirked

"I don't even wanna think about it, even with Godric?" I mumbled the last part, it may have been because I was finding it very hard to jump out of the box while James tried to poke me in the stomach, or because I had just spent an hour thinking about Godric none stop

"Nah, Godric only likes girls and anyway he's not my type"

"Oh yeah and what is your type?" James grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder, I kicked him a couple times in stomach before giving up

"I prefer taller people, with black hair and banging bodies"

"Banging?"

"Yeah, hot, buff, ringing any bells?"

"yes, you must remember, I don't speak slang" I said, flicking him on the nose

It was a very springy nose =D

"Me and Godric are gonna watch a film and you are joining us, little miss anti-social"

"please say it's not porn, please not porn" I whispered

James laughed "good idea, maybe later, but now were going to watch a little film I like to call Ferris Bueller's day off!" With that I was thrown onto the sofa

James zipped around the room, putting in the dvd and dimming the lights before jumping to sit next to me

Godric casually walked over, more True Blood's in his hand

He sat down next to James

"Your gonna love this film guys" James said, almost bouncing up and down in excitement, he was like a happy eight year old child

***********

He was so right, I laughed so much, my throat might have hurt if I was alive

James ended up on the floor in a fit of giggles, he sounded like a chipmunk, it was hilarious, it made the whole evening even funnier

Godric laughed quite a lot as well, but he would stop and check the time every fifteen minutes, it was kind of un-nerving and annoying

It was about three o'clock when the film finished

"What did you think?" James said, wiping tiny red tears from the corner of his eyes

"Loved it!" I said, jumping on his back, "giddy up horsey!" I said, patting him on the head

"good good, what about you Godric?"

"It was funny" he said with his back turned to us

"come on Godric, you know I can tell when your lying" James said, spinning him round

Godric looked up at us, I saw him quickly slip a phone into his pocket, sadness flashed across his face

"James, your maker has been trying to contact you for three days now, he needs you to go to Florida in two days, it's very important"

James nodded, I was completely confused, James hadn't talked to his maker in over sixty years

"What?" I said

Godric looked at me and shrugged

"Thanks Godric" James whispered, he turned his head to look at me "come on Sophie, I'll explain tomorrow, it's a long story"

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder "I'm ready to listen"

We started to walk towards our sleeping place, when Godric suddenly ran in front of us

"James I think we should have a gathering tomorrow, I have some friends who miss you"

James nodded and patted Godric on the shoulder "sounds cool mate, it'll be nice before I have to leave. Though I have no idea what I'm going to do with this thing" he said, quickly glancing back at me

There was a moment of silence, none of us knew what to do or what to say

"Sophie can stay with me, I'll look after her and make sure she's safe while your away, I'll need your permission since your her maker" Godric said quietly

"That's fine with me, is it fine with you Sophie" I looked first at James and then at Godric

"Yeah that's fine" I said

"Great, come on Sophie, it's well past your bed time" Jame said, walking off

I turned my head to look at Godric, who was just standing there, I mouthed thank you to him,

he smiled.


	9. A long story, Chapter 9

James and I found a double coffin, so that we could both sleep in it

It was quite deep, so I was able to sit up against the wall as James explained everything to me

"I haven't seen my maker in years" James said, he was lying down on the floor, hands under his head, he looked so confused

"Why?"

"I hated my maker for turning me into a vampire, I had a great life and he stole it, just because he was lonely and hungry, very hungry. I was only 23, engaged to be married"

James had never told me the full story about him becoming a vampire, he'd always been vague about the whole thing, all I knew was the name of his maker, it was Albert.

"What was your life like?"

"It was good, hard, but good, I had my future all set out for me. I was the son of a shoe maker, I knew the trade well, my father made a good amount of money and he was able to get me a lovely wife. Her name was Susanna, me and her became close very quickly and I was almost in love with her and then I went and ruined it..."

"How?"

"I told my father I would do a delivery on my own, take a new batch of shoes up to a town called Bon temp. I got half way there, when I decided to stay a night out in the woods, get some fresh air and peace. I woke up in terrible pain, to find a bald vampire sinking his fangs into my neck. That was the end of my life."

"Poor James" I said, taking hold of his hand

"I've been a alive for about 340 years, 270 years I spent with Albert and 339 before I met you" James said quietly, he looked at me and grinned

"You big softey" I said giving him a light punch

"I try" He said shurgging

"What was it like, you know being a vampire at first?" I didn't want him to feel un-comfortable, but I was still knew to this all and I had so many questions

"Scary, we didn't even have electricity when I was human, so suddenly feeling this powerful and so different, I was shit terrified every moment. Albert taught me to be a ruthless killer, to be the best vampire I could be..."

"but after a 100 years or so, he changed, he fell in love with a human, a girl called Elizabeth, he wanted to turn her, but he saw how happy she was, she was part of a family, something Albert had never had."

James looked at me, he could see I was slightly confused

"Albert had been a orphan, he spent most of his life alone, then he was turned and then he turned me, so that he wouldn't be alone anymore, but what he really wanted was a family."

James sighed slightly and sat up, so that he was facing me

"You must understand, in the old days, you could search for miles and miles and not be able to find a kind vampire, everyone of us was filled with hate, for everything, especially our selves."

"You still have to search hard to find a nice vampire" I said, James looked up at me, he could hear the bitterness in my voice

"Again I'm sorry about that whole situation"

"It's ok, it wasn't all your fault"

James shifted about, he knew he'd pissed me off really badly in the past, I'd forgiven him, but he knew if he ever did it again, it would take me a lot longer to forgive him, if ever.

"Carry on with the story" I said, trying to break the tension

James looked up at smiled, he knew what I was doing

"Since the creation of True Blood and Humans actually becoming less small minded, Vampires have become more civilised"

"Yeah I know, you haven't told me about what happend with Albert and the human girl, oh my god I can't believe I just called someone Human like that, I'm being brain washed by Vampires!"

James burst out laughing as I started hitting myself on the head

"Calm down Sophie, or do you not want me to carry on with the story"

"No no, please carry on, oh master" I pretended to bow down to James, which was very tricky since I was sitting cross legged on the floor, but I some how managed it (I'm not very flexible)

"fine fine, ok.... oh yeah, so Albert changed his mind about being horrible and blood thirsty all the time, because he started thinking about all the people he'd killed and what there life might have been like. So he made me join him on a journey of staying away as much as possible from killing"

I hadn't realised how tired I was at this point and I suddenly let out the largest and nosiest yawn, ever!

"sorry James, carry on"

"why don't you lie down"

"ok" The floor was soft and covered in a furry black rug, which smelt faintly musky, I was able to lie down and curl into a little ball

"storwie" I said in my cutest voice, batting my eye lashes

James smiled and laid down next to me on his back

"yes little bunny, though there's not much to tell anymore"

"why did you leave Albert?"

"I didn't, he left me"

"oh.."

"yeah, one night I woke up and went to grab myself a drink. We had glamoured the hospital into giving us some donor blood, there wasn't any true blood back then. Anyway yeah I looked around and Albert had gone, I thought he'd gone out on his own, he did it quite often, but after a month I realised he wasn't coming back."

"That sucks"

"Yeah kind of, the annoying thing was that he hadn't let me go, I was still under his control, even if he wasn't around. I didn't really like Albert, but he was company, so now I was on my own."

"poor James" I whispered, I knew how he must have felt, so alone in the big wide world, that's how I felt when I first came to America, but it was so far away from my old life, I couldn't resist.

"Yeah, but it gave me a chance to start a new, I still had to feed off humans, Albert had been the one to stop me from attacking random people and I found it hard at first, but I got use to it and then when Vampires made themselves known, I got a job at a vampire bar in Shreveport. The boss there was, interesting.... I left a few years later, moved back to New york and then I met you."

"hmmm" I could barely mummer, I could hear the birds singing outside and people talking as they walked the streets, it was day time

"night night James"

"night Sophie"

***************

**I had a very strange dream that night, actually it was day, but that doesn't matter**

**what matters is that in the dream I was stuck in a little dark room, there was only one light and it was shining straight into my right eye, like a beam of heat, it burned my face and felt terrible**

**but I couldn't scream, I can never scream in my dreams**

**just then I felt a hand on my knee, it carressed the material of my jeans, the hand moved up my leg, to the inside of my thigh, I could feel the fingers fiddling with the zipper and buttons**

**I tried to struggle, but I was bound, I heard someone laugh, very faintly**

**another hand sneaked it's way across my stomach, up my chest to my face, hot air brushed against my neck and a cold tongue licked my cheek**

**I shivered from the touch, as tears streamed down my face, but even the tears burnt my face**

**The pain couldn't distract me from the strangers hands, one of them was skirting around my hips, down between my legs, fiddling with the hem line of my pants, while the other hand held my face firmly**

**I felt lips brush against my stomach**

**I hate this**

**I want to die!**

**I tried to scream, but I was silenced as a cold hand ripped of my top**

**I WANT TO DIE!**

**Suddenly I could hear someone calling my name, they were so far away, but they were calling my name, again and again**

**"Sophie!"**

**************

I woke up immediately, their voice still ringing in my ears, my face was stained with tears

My throat burned and I felt like I could still feel the mark of the hands on my body

I chocked out a cry

"Sophie, what's the matter?"

James was sitting up next to me, his arms wound round my waist and drew me towards him

I couldn't talk, only cry, quiet sobs, as James rocked me gently in his arms

"Did you have the dream again?"

I nodded "It was worse then before"

James kissed me on the forehead "your safe now, you'll never be hurt like that again"

I hope James is right.....


	10. Damn, Chapter 10

I didn't sleep at all that night after my dream, I spent four hours curled up next to James, who was snoring happily, bless him

When ever I close me eyes, I felt the hands wrap around my face, hot hands, sweaty hands, strong hands which never let go, no matter how much you scream and kick...

As soon as the sun had left the sky, I jumped out the hole and ran towards the kitchen

I grabbed a bottle of True Blood, not even bothering to check what it was or if it was as cold as ice, I just needed something to distract me

but it wasn't enough, so I turned on the tv and watched what ever shit was on, fortunately it was Mock the Week, one of my favorite programs in the world!

and it did the job.

ten minutes into the programme and I was already laughing my head off

"do you know how loud you laugh"

I turned round to see Godric standing there, in his usual slightly tight t-shirt(which I must say I thank him for, the view is glorious) and simple jeans, he was scratching his head and looking at me and the tv screen

"sorry, did I wake you up?"

"yeah kinda, but it doesn't matter, I shouldn't sleep in too long, other wise I turn into a couch potato"

"I could never imagine you as a couch potato"

"what you watching?"

"mock the week, it's hilarious, you wanna watch?"

"I've never really watched tv, it wasn't my thing"

"you haven't lived yet, until you've watched mock the week, come sit down next to me, have some true blood and believe me, in about a minute, you'll be rolling on the floor"

In a flash of grey and brown, Godric was sitting down next to me on the sofa "ok" with that he grabbed the bottle from my hands, took a gulp, made himself comfy on the sofa and turned towards the screen

I watched his every gorgeous movement, I mean who couldn't?

Soon we were rolling around on the sofa, giggling constantly as Russel Howard said "Mr Darcy, I do believe you've poked me on facebook"

"you were right, this is hilarious" he said, sitting up properly

"better then ferris bueller's day off?"

"maybe, just don't tell James, he'll kill me"

"don't worry, he loves mock the week as well, I got him into it"

suddenly the mood in the room changed, it seems just mentioning James made us both fall into deep thought and almost depression.

"poor James, he must be so confused right now" Godric said, looking at me slightly

"yeah he is, I can understand why, he told me the whole story last night"

"hmmm, do you know what we should do, to cheer him up"

"what?" I said, moving to sit cross legged

"go shopping!" Godric said, jumping to sit cross legged next to me, clapping his hands and showing a huge toothy grin

"seriously?"

"yes, we both know how much James loves to shop, I mean he is half girl, he needs a treat and a knew outfit for the party tonight"

"brilliant, that's s sweet of you, he'll love it" I said, leaning over slightly to give him a quick hug

with my arms round his neck and my face almost touching his, sparks flew around my body as his sexy scent engulfed me

I had to pull back quickly, as so not to get hypnotised  one person shouldn't be able to do that to you, it's un-natural, it's weird

"I hope you will as well"

"what?"

"you didn't think James was the only one getting a present?"

"really?" I said, my eyes going wide

"yeah of course, a new vampire needs something to cheer them up, it's not exactly a good time and anyway you need to look good, since your going to be James's arm candy tonight"

"no I'm not" I said, flicking him on the forehead

"oh yes you will, everyones gonna want to meet the new vamp"

"oh no!" I screamed, flinging my head into one of the cushions

"what's the matter?" Godric said, sounding a bit concerned

"meet and greet, meet and greet, the whole evening just bloody meeting and greeting" I mumbled into the pillow

I heard Godric snigger slightly

I turned my head slightly to see him behind the grey pillow

"shut up, you won't have to suffer"

Godric nodded his head in agreement "yeah I'll be enjoying myself, watching you suffer" he said grinning

"you bastard" I said, chucking the pillow at him

Godric smirked and threw it back at me, so I grabbed another one and chucked it at him, while holding onto the first one

Godric looked at me and narrowed his eyes as I stood in front of him with my pillow

"Don't you dare"

"Oh I dare"

With that I took a huge swing and smacked him right across the head

Godric jumped into action, he grabbed another pillow and took a swing at my waist

We were soon in a huge pillow fight on the sofa, I was winning, but it was probably because Godric was holding back, I know he's stronger then me and James put together

But suddenly he hit me so hard on the shoulder, I was thrown of my feet onto the other sofa, which was at least three meters away

"shit" I gasped, clutching my arm, it tingled slightly

Godric flew over to me, "sophie I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" he looked at my arm intently, kneeling in front of me

"it's alright" I whispered, starring at his face

Godric looked up at me, he swallowed nervously and quickly pulled his hand away from my shoulder

"sorry"

"no problem" I said, sitting up properly, pushing the hair away from my face

"damn" Godric said

suddenly I was lying on my back on the sofa, Godric's body pressed against mine, his fingers going through my hair, lips skirting across the skin of my neck

"Godric" I breathed, grabbing his back, feeling every line and contour

He looked up at my face and smirked "your so sexy when you do that" he whispered

immediately his lips were back on my neck, kissing it, caressing it, his tongue danced slightly across the skin

I heard a slight clicking sound as my hand ran through his lovely hair

He looked up at me and opened his mouth slightly, two pointy white fangs glittered at me, why?

I touched one of them slightly, feeling the sharpness of it, trying to work out why there out

Godric looked up into my eyes as I moved my hand back to his cheek, "they come out when your turned on" he said quietly, winking at me

"wow" I said, Godric just nodded

"should I show you" he said, suddenly grinding his pelvis against mine, one hand slipped under neath my back, gripping it as I arched it in pleasure

If I had breath, it would be heavy and deep

He smiled at me and grinded in a circle movement, he growled and bite down lightly on my ear

I was so turned on, I felt them push through

I opened my mouth and smiled, Godric leaned his head towards mine, his tongue darting out and touching my fangs

"Godric, Sophie, where the fuck are you?"

shit!


	11. A 'proper vampire', Chapter 11

I looked quickly at Godric and mouthed "sit up" he nodded and slowly moved, so that I could roll out from under neath and onto the floor

I landed with a small thud

I looked up to see James turning in the direction of us, with me on the floor and Godric in plain sight, I had to be quick

I quickly ran over to James and jumped on his back

"Good evening James and the Giant peach!" I said cheerfully, ruffling his hair, giving Godric a chance to get away un detected

(oh by the way the reason I call him James and the giant peach is because he use to be obsessed with it and fancied the women who did the voice of the spider when she was younger)

"I think you mean James and his two giant pe.."

"Now stop there!" I said, jumping of his back onto the floor "there will be no dirty talk today, specially since Godric has a good idea of what to do today"

"Oh really, have you and Godric been getting cosey while I was asleep" James said grinning and poking me in the stomach

"no of course not" yes, yes we were and you had to go and ruin the moment, ok I need to shut up, other wise James is going to see that I'm lying

"yeah right and the plan better not be to have a orgy" James said, skipping off towards the living room, damn him!

I got to the living room just after James and luckily Godric was watching mock the week, looking calm and completely normal, not like me

"don't worry James it isn't a orgy" Godric said, not even turning to look at us, he kept his eyes fully on the screen

"good, because your not my type and there's no way I'm doing it with my daughter" James said, springing over to sit next to Godric on the sofa

I just stood there looking like a idiot, pretending to look at my hair, i wonder if your hair grows when your a vampire, it'll be good if it doesn't, means I never have to go to the hairdressers ever again!

Ok back to the real world now!

"shut up James, now do you want to hear Godric's plan or not?" I said, moving to sit on the arm of the sofa

"oh no I wanna hear, go on Godric" James said, his eyes all bright and happy

Godric smirked and turned to look at him, keeping his legs crossed, strange

"me and Sophie were thinking of taking you shopping to get a new outfit for the party and I thought since Sophie's gonna be your arm candy for the night, she should get something nice as well"

"YAY!" James screamed, pulling me and Godric both into a large bear hug as he squealed like a little girl

Godric quickly looked at me and winked

I swear if he does that again I will turn into a candle and melt, cheesy, yes, but sometimes you can't help it.

"let's go now! oh please please, now now now!" James shrieked

one word, ouch!

Godric just smiled and slowly got off the sofa "I'll call for the car, you two get ready and don't bring any money, it's all on me"

"thanks Godric" I said as calmly as possible, running to get my phone and ipod, also to quickly check what I looked like

I have just realised I've been wearing the same clothes for nearly over two days or maybe more or less, I've lost track

Quickly I changed into a cute black top with small red dots all over it, I can't change my jeans, I'll just have to get them washed while I'm here, of course I also changed my underwear

We left the nest about five minutes later, thank god for vampire speed =D

***********

We arrived at the vampire shop fifteen minutes later, fifteen minutes into my agonising headache brought on by James constantly jumping up and down and yelling about how happy he is

it's not normal to love shopping like that, though I'm not complaining, I'm quite strapped for cash most of the time, so most of my clothes are from sales, bargains or charity shops

I've never been spoilt like this, never ever in a billion years, i wonder if I lived for a billion years, probably get pretty bored, i wonder how old Godric is, he looks young and old at the same time, if that makes sense

"Godric, how old are you?" I said as we walked towards the huge glass building

James only glanced our way as he skipped towards the doors

like a kid in a candy store...

Godric looked at me and shrugged "I guess about 2000 years old, maybe a bit older, I lost count long ago"

"woah, so your really old" I made out with a old guy! a really hot old guy, but a incredibly old guy none the less

he looked at me and smirked "I hope that doesn't put you off" he whispered

I was struck dumb "na, na, no..nope" I managed to reply, how fabulous

"I was made a vampire when I was about 20"

"lol"

we ended up walking in silence, until James came and picked us both up and literally ran into the store

******************

"Sophie!" James whined

"Yes"

"which one do you like better, the green one or the blue one?" he said holding up two identical polo shirts

"the blue one, but don't get a polo shirt, wear something smarter, you wanna look good, don't you"

"yes" James said, pretending to sulk as he put both of the t shirts back

"where's Godric gone" he said, head deep in between a row full of skinny black jeans

"gone to get a drink, though I'm not sure if that means real blood or true blood, I really feel like something real, you know I haven't tried real human blood before"

I was helping James pick out his outfit, since the whole thing made Godric feel sick and I loved shopping

"Are you sure you want to?" He said, finally looking at me properly

"I guess so, yeah, I want to taste it, feel it running down my throat"

James smiled "you're a true little vampire"

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said, looking at a shelf full of shoes, not women's shoes, men's shoes.

So many shoes…

Shoes, oh my god shoes, oh my god shoes, let's get some shoes…makes me laugh constantly =D

"You should, being a vampire is a good thing as well as bad"

"hmmm, how about this?" I said, picking up a pair of red converses and a dark blue shirt

"love the converses, but I'm not sure about the shirt" James said, taking them both from me and looking at them carefully

"wait a sec" I said, running over to the skinny jeans section

I quickly rummaged round, trying to find something to go with it

"how about this?" I said as soon as I was back in front of James

James just grinned, took the jeans off me and then ran into the changing rooms, shouting back to me "Go find yourself something nice while I'm gone"

I had to laugh, he's so cute when he's hyper, like a little monkey.

I adore vampire shops, there not like other shops, were everyones loud and it's really hot and you can't see anything, because your squashed in a crowd

Vampires are such solitary creatures in this place, all moving quickly and quietly around the shop and then leaving immediately

It's strange, but peacefull, I was even able to listen to my Ipod while I looked around at the clothes

I was now the kid in the candy store

There was so much, so many colours and fabrics, so many prices!

I'm scared to pick anything to expensive so I ended up checking what was in the sale, luckily I got exactly what I wanted….

I met James again at the cash point, both of us had been given some money by Godric, pocket money =D

"let's see what you got" he said, trying to sneak a look at the clothes in the bag

"no way hosey, you have to wait till the party, just like everyone else" I said, skipping around him

"but you know what I've bought"

"don't care"

"meanie"

"and proud!"

James just sighed and put his arm round my shoulder "come on blondie, let's find Godric"

"good, I'm thirsty"

"I'm sure you are, shopping is tiring work, why do you think posh is so skinny?"

"posh spice?"

"duh?"

"you must be very bored at work"

He just nodded and looked sad, James may be a vampire, but he still has to work since he's mainstreaming. He works at a local vampire friendly bar, doing the night shift. It pays ok and he works with a bunch of humans and another vampire called Isabelle, who I've always thought was lovely and would make a brilliant girlfriend for James, but I guess he's never really noticed her properly.

Love him as I do, he's blind when it comes to people fancying him, apart from one…

We found Godric sitting on his own, looking down at his hands

"wuv you Godric" James said, ruffling his hair and jumping onto the bar table, before getting told to get the fuck of it by the bartender.

"I'm glad your happy James" Godric said, turning to look at us slightly

blood dripped slightly from the corner of his mouth

"thirsty?" James said, sensing my shock

Godric nodded and licked away the rest of the blood

"I haven't drunk proper blood in a while, I needed it" he said, glancing behind his shoulder

I looked at where he was gazing, to see a girl with soft black hair and big hazel eyes, smiling as she looked at Godric and James

She was wearing a low cut tshirt with the shops logo on it and two dark punctures were showing on her neck, which she kept carressing as she drunk what I could only guess was a martini

"very nice, what flavour?" James whispered to Godric, I was still in awe at the fact that in a shopping centre, there were humans selling their blood to vampires, it's crazy!

"AB- I think, she was very good"

"Is this for real?" I said shakily, looking at them both as they smirked at her

"yeps" James said, flashing his best smile at her

"do you even know her name?" I said, turning to look at Godric, since James was trying to turn the human girl on

"yeah it's something like Alice or something"

"this is insane" I mumbled, sitting down on a chair near the bar

"nope, it's just being a vampire" Godric said, nodding towards James who was already making his way over to her table

It made my stomach churn as she looked at him and winked, but then she turned to look at me and whispered "your girlfriend is giving me evils" stupid thing didn't realise how good vampire's hearing is, neither did I…

"she's not my girlfriend" James said, sitting down next to her and passing over some money

Alice or what ever her name was, turned her head so that James had a different side to Godric and then with out a momment delay. James had sunk his fangs deep into her neck

She fucking moaned!

I couldn't watch, I want to taste human blood, but watching it like that, made it seem so horrible

"are you ok?" Godric said, scooting over so that he was on the chair next to me

"no…"

"have a drink it will make you feel better" He said, ushering over the bartender

"True Blood or Human?" He said, with a faint irish accent

"urr…true blood"

"flavour?"

"do you have 0-?" me and James had tried all the different types and I was able to find out my favourite

"yes, I'll bring it once it's heated up"

"thanks"

I turned quickly to check on James

He was still drinking her blood, her eyes showed pure lust, but now inbetween sucks, he would start kissing her, tongues and all

Gosh.

"Blood brings out the real us" Godric said quietly, pushing the True Blood towards me as soon as the Bartender had put it down

"seriously?" I had turn away quickly

"yeah, it's addictive and keeps us living. With James it brings out the romantic sex addict in him, in me it brings out the violent and I guess aswell, the more sexual in me, but with you, it may be completely different"

"I'm not sure I want to know"

"you should try it at least once, as soon as the blood touches your tongue, you forget that you were ever human, you just get consumed in the pleasure of it"

"shit.."

Godric nodded and smiled slightly, he looked like he was about to take hold my hand, but he was interrupted

When Alice suddenly layed her hand on my shoulder and put her face right next to mine

"you wanna taste, both your friends have loved it" she said, winking at James who took a seat next to me, he grinned at her and bite his lip

"no thanks" I glanced quickly at Godric and he gave me a sorry look

"oh I get it, prefer something else, wait a sec" she pressed a little button on her belt and a few seconds later, a tall guy with dark brown hair walked around the corner and straight up to me

"you wanna taste" he said cheekily, I starred at the both of them and then at Godric and James

they all expected me to say yes

"no thanks" I said, he pouted and came up really close to me

"come on, I taste nice and I'm sure your friends wont mind"

I was split in half. The human part of me was disgusted by the whole thing, but the vampire part of me wanted nothing more then to suck him dry

I'm a monster

In the end the vampire part won

He took my hand and led me off to one of these little pod areas

"you're a new vampire right?" he said, settling himself down on one of the sofas

"yeah" I didn't know whether to sit down next to him or what, so I kind of just stood there like a lemon

He gently took hold of my hand and pulled me to sit next to him

"have you ever tasted proper blood before?"

"nope" I tried not to look at him properly, but he kept on getting my attention

"don't worry, you'll enjoy it"

"ok, what's your name?"

"Adam, yours?"

"Sophie"

"I think that was one of the first times the vampire has asked my name before drinking my blood"

"yeah well I'm not like usual vampires"

"true"

He smiled at me and leaned in so that I could get a better view of his neck, it pulsed furiously with warm blood

I slowly got closer to him, my mouth opened up and the fangs came out on their own

A sudden rush of lust just took over me and I bite into his flesh so easily, I couldn't believe it myself

It tastes soooo good!

Adam moaned slightly as I took the first suck, the red liquid slid down my throat, making my whole body feel warm

It felt just as good as when Godric kissed me properly, maybe even better, but only by a tiny bit

"that feels great" Adam whispered as I licked the blood dripping down his neck, so that it didn't stain his shirt.

I have no idea how long I drank for, but after a while I pulled back and let my fangs go back

Adam looked at me and smiled "that wasn't so bad was it?"

"nah, it was fantastic!" I suddenly realised, James and Godric had payed the other girl when they drunk from her, now I had to pay him

"here, this is all I got" I said, handing over $75 "I hope it's enough"

"it's fine, it felt so good anyway, call me if you want it again" he said, handing me a little black card before walking off

Slowly I stood up and walked back to the bar

"well done!" James said as soon as he saw me, his arms out wide, Godric smiled and mouthed "well done"

I skipped over to them and gave James a huge hug

"can we go back now?" I said, after James had congratulated me a hundred times and go on about how I'm a 'proper vampire' now.

"yeah, the cars waiting" Godric said calmly

So we all walked off, going past a group of girls who had, had their blood drunk recently, since the blood was still dripping down their necks and they all had a vacant expression on their faces

"they've been glamoured" James whispered, nodding towards them

"will you teach me how to glamour?"

"once I get back, maybe Godric can try, I'm sure he'd be better at it then me"

"yeah, I'll be glad to help" Godric said, patting me lightly on the shoulder

"fantastico" I said, clapping my hands and jumping up and down

The car drove round as soon as we were outside, it was still early at night and we had plenty of time before the gathering, which is going to be at 12

We all climbed in and off we were

"whos's ready for a party!" James said, doing a little dance

"me!" I laughed

We both turned to look at Godric, who was starring straight ahead

"me aswell" he said, raising his hand slightly and smirking

It's gonna be a good night =D


	12. Blood, Booze and Good Byes, Chapter 12

The house looked amazing at night, it glowed slightly and gave a air of power

"Ok I suggest, knowing Sophie, that we all go of and get ready for the party and then meet in the living room when were done

"what do you mean, knowing Sophie?" I said glaring at James as Godric walked round making very quiet conversations on the phone

"you take ages to get ready"

"shut up" I said, even though I know it's true, I can never decide to wear, but now I do and it's pwetty =D

"where can I change?"

Godric looked at me slightly "go down the corridor and its the first door on the left"

"great, bye boys" I said giving them a quick wave before disappearing down the hall and into the room

It was huge!

A large white room, with king size bed a mirror which stretched all the way up to the celling, a fancy laptop on a large black table and door going off to a private bathroom with a jacuzzi!

If I'm staying here, I want this room. It's even got windows with huge metal screens on so that no daylight comes through, I could finally sleep in a bed, not in a hole

But right now I don't have time to sight see, it's time to get ready for the party!

I quickly pulled the dress and shoes out the bag and slipped out of my jeans and t-shirt, I had to check that the door was locked so that Godric or James didn't come in when I was only in my under wear

Then I pulled the dress on carefully, stroking the silky fabric, it felt amazing against my pale skin

Next the shoes, half price, yay!

Lastly a pair of earrings which I just couldn't resist and a ring that my brother gave me the day I left for America, he didn't want me to go, but he knew that I would have a better life here

so he gave me the ring to remember him by, cost him a pretty penny. It's cold and quite simple, but covered in small shards of crystal to make it sparkle, I adore it, but try not to wear it all the time so that I don't loose it.

To finnish I put on my normal black mascara, dark brown powder eye liner and I'm done

A quick look at myself in the mirror, luckily it was a lie about vampires being invisible in mirrors

I look so different now, I'm not sure I like the fact that I have a ring of red around my eyes, though most vampires have it, it's still annoying

of course my skin is even whiter then usual, I'm doomed to be white for ever, the days of trying to get a tan are over, oh well, I was always a night girl

That's how me and James met, we were both constantly out at night, I would visit his work place a few times, we got talking, people thought I was mad, but soon we were best friends for life

a sweet little story, but now there might never be a ending.

I've decided not to run, I'm going to human walk into the living room, maybe have a peak round the door to see if I'm the last or first to get ready

Sadly I'm the last, but I do get a chance to check the boys out

James looks really handsome, that shirt is perfect, he will have to thank me for that and he's done his hair all fluffy, I have to compete with him to look good now, damn =D

Of course Godric looks good, better then good, gorgeous, he's really just wearing jeans and slightly tight t shirt which goes so well with his sexy blue eyes, specially since it's slightly open, showing off he's tattoos.

I've always liked tattoos, I've got one and I adore it.

Now it's time for my entrance.

"Woah"

"shit sophie you look fantastic"

the first comment was from Godric, he didn't really say it, he mouthed it and just stared at me

James on the other hand, jumped up and twirled me round "well done arm candy, your looking good" he said, looking me up and down

"you really think I look good?" I said quietly, I was asking James, but really the question was directed at Godric, since he had barely spoken

"hell yeah" James kind of shouted, making me do another spin, which sent my dress flying around my legs, luckily not going too high since I wasn't wearing any tights under neath

Godric just sort of nodded and then turned away, damn, not the response I wanted, boys they are confusing

"so what time does it start?" I said, trying to break the feeling in the air between me and Godric, I hope James can't see the tension between us

"in like ten minutes, I was about to come and haul you out of there, oh by the way, there's gonna be humans, as well as vampires, so try to control yourself Sophie" James said, giving my should a quick pat

"I will don't worry, if it gets out of hand, I'll just go hide in the hole, calm down James" he looked so nervous, jumping from foot to foot, mummbling sightly under his breath, he was again the complete opposite of Godric

I'm somewhere in the middle right now

I ended up just sitting down on the sofa, as James buzzed about putting on his favourite music and Godric started microwaving True Blood's for the main streamers, though I'm pretty sure I heard him mentioning something about humans and fang bangers earlier on the phone

why doesn't sound good to me.

"how many people are coming?" I asked as James finally stood still for one second

"About fifty, I think" he said

Just then the door bell rang, Godric whizzed over and opened it in seconds and in they poured

I stood up quickly and grabbed James's hand, I get kind of chlostophobic when it comes to big crowds and this was a huge crowd, full of vampires, though I did detect human smell amongst them.

He looked at me and gave a reasuring smile, before pulling me off towards a small group of vampires, who already looked like they'd been out partying.

"James, so good to see you" one of them said as we approached, he had lovely tanned skin and very dark eyes, his voice was deep and I'm guessing he had a french accent, he looked like a old vampire

"it's good to see you again Marcus" James said with a smirk "this is my new daughter Sophie, she's a very young vampire, barely a week old" he said, gesturing towards me

Marcus looked at me and I swear I saw his eyes glint.

He held out his hand, so I took it and he brought it gently up to his lips and kissed my hand, that's something I've only seen in old or really cheesy movies.

"how nice to meet you Sophie" he said, slowly letting go off my hand, "you picked a pretty one James, why am I not surprised" he said grinning

James rolled his eyes and gave my hand a quick squeeze, something about Marcus just gave me the shivers

"This is Dawn, Thomas and Yasmin" Marcus said, pointing at each of the people behind him, each one looked at me and slightly nodded

I guess big welcomes aren't a good thing in the vampire world, un less your James

At least one of them gave me a small smile, I think her name was Dawn, she had bright ginger hair and skin as pale as mine.

"So James, what's the reason for the big party, at Godric's house of all places?" Thomas said, putting his arm round Dawn. I'm guessing their a couple, though from the way Yasmin shot Marcus death glares every once and while, I don't think their together.

"I've been summoned by my maker, it's kind of a goodbye party, since I'll be leaving this one on her own for a while" he gestured towards me when he said that and once again all eyes were on me

creepy

i felt like the new girl that everyone wants to know everything about, but is too scared to talk to

"that's too bad" Yasmin said, finally showing another side of emotion apart from pissed off, she patted James on the shoulder and he smiled

"so does Sophie have somewhere to stay?" Marcus said smirking, he was starring at me with his head slightly to the side

"Marcus, forget about it, Sophie's staying with Godric" James growled slightly, putting his arm around my waist

Marcus's head shot up and he almost glared at James before returning to the smirk "calm down mate, I was just being a friend, I mean she's obviously very important to you to. I wouldn't try to steal your girlfriend"

Some how I don't believe him "I'm not his girlfriend" I said quickly, finally starring back at him, I've dealt with people like this before

"interesting" he said quietly, almost stepping closer to me

"leave her alone Marcus, she's obviously got a brain" Dawn said cheerily, but with authority, pulling him back

I thought Marcus was the leader of the group, obviously not, since when Dawn pulled him back slightly, he moved straight back to behind Thomas. Glaring at Dawn.

"sorry about him, he gets a bit over the top" she said

Thomas just stood there, not saying a word, mostly he just looked at everyone

"it's good to see you again James, we missed you" Yasmin said lovingly, but from what I can see it was friendly love or maybe not...

"yeah it's been a long time, I've got to go see some other people, do you mind if I leave Sophie with you for a while Dawn, your the only one who can keep Marcus away from her" James said looking around to check where he was

"that's fine, it'll be nice to talk to her" Dawn said, gesturing for me to come to her

James gave me a quick kiss on the head and whispered "don't worry your in good hands I'll be back soon" and with that he was gone.

I slowly turned to look at them three, Yasmin starred, Dawn smiled and Thomas, well Thomas seems to be on a whole different planet.

"So how did you and James meet?" Dawn said, slowly walking off towards a less crowded part of the room and we all followed her, she's defiantly the leader.

"We met about a year ago in a vampire friendly cafe, he was working there and we just got talking, he made me laugh"

"weren't you scared about him being a vampire?"

Yasmin and Thomas just listened intently

"not really, I've met much scarier people in life"

"I bet Marcus is now on that list"

"if he carries on he might"

"don't worry, he's harmless most of the time"

"ok, so how do you lot know James?" I wanted Yasmin and Thomas to start talking before they disappeared into the walls

"Thomas and I met him over fifty years ago, when he was still with his maker, me and James are from the same sort of era. Then we met Marcus and he joined our little group, then he brought Yasmin in. But then we lost contact with James when he moved to New York."

"oh cool, do you mind if I quickly go get myself a drink, I'm feeling rather thirsty"

"that's fine, just stay away from Marcus"

I nodded and started walking quickly towards the kitchen, I like Dawn, but I'm not sure about the other two

I must have passed over thirty vampires on my way to the kitchen, including some humans, one of them was being led away to another room, god knows what their gonna do.

The biggest shock was when I walked past the living room area, where on the sofa, the same sofa which me and Godric had watched Mock the Week on. There were two female vampires, feeding on one human and no one seemed to care.

There weren't many people in the kitchen, all the vampires were going for the human option, so there where only a few humans, grabbing beers from the fridge.

Luckily Godric had already gotten the True Blood's out and they were sitting on the table ready to be microwaved.

As I waited for the True Blood to be ready, I noticed Godric walking around, looking very lost. When he saw me he smiled and ran(vampire run) to join me.

"not gonna go for the real stuff?" He said, pointing at my true blood, going round and round

"one time is enough for me today, I'm still new to this remember"

"your not like other new vampires you know"

"how?"

"you seem so able to stop yourself from killing and drinking, others would just lunge at people and completely forget themselves, at least that's what I was like and my 'son' was as well"

"your son?"

"A vampire who I turned, Eric, you might like him, he's a bit like James, just older" suddenly he looked a bit happier, like the memmory of Eric had brought back happy thoughts

"I'd like to meet him"

"great"

*ding* I pulled the true blood out and drank it quickly, draining every last drop, I'd already drank today, but the whole party scene has drained my energy.

"so how are you finding the 'meet and greet'" Godric said, grinning evily

"good and bad, met some of James's old friends, one of them was nice, one of them not so nice"

"oh should I be worried" he said, nudging me slightly with his elbow, I'm not sure what he meant by this.

"no, I'm the one who has to be worried, he looked like he wanted to eat me"

Godric's eyes went all wide and he crossed his arms, it was cute and funny

"seriously? Who is he?"

"Marcus.."

I didn't have to say any more, Godric just rolled his eyes and leaned back against the counter, his arms returning to by his sides.

"of course, Marcus, should have known. Looks like I have competition"

"wha.." I didn't get to ask what he meant by that

A guy with bright ginger hair walked up to us and winked "any one wanna bite?"

Godric looked at me sideways and then back at the guy "no thanks and I wouldn't bother asking her" pointing towards me "she's main streaming"

The guy nodded and turned to walk away, but something stopped him, instead he walked right up to me, out his hand round my waist, way to close to my butt for my liking and kissed my cheek

"you wanna have sex instead?" he said winking at me

"no" I said, pushing him away

"how about if we do it with him" he said, looking at Godric

Godric stifled a laugh

"no"

"come on, I'm great, you.."

"no means no, now shut up and walk away" I said sternly, giving him one of my death glares

He just glared at me slightly, sighed and then walked off.

"thanks for the help" I said, punching Godric on the arm

"what was I suppose to do?"

"tell him to fuck off and why did you laugh?"

"because it's funny how much of a human you still are, he offered you sex and a drink and you turned him down."

"so I'm not a big killer who's sex crazed and will shag anything, so what" I said angrily, I really didn't like when he made me sound like that

I started to walk away, if he was gonna talk to me like that, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back

"Sophie don't be angry" he said quietly, slipping his hand down my arm till it was holding my hand

"then don't talk to me like a little child, everyone else may think your amazing because your 2000 years old, but I'm not" I tried again to pull away, but he held on tight

"please don't go, I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't want to hurt you"

"no I don't, I barely know you, I'm still confused about how you really think of me, you acted like you hated me, then you ignore me, then you make out with me and now you seem to just tease me. I don't get you Godric" I was trying my hardest not to shout, but I could feel the anger boiling up inside me

I hate being confused and Godric seems to be confuse me more then anyone

"look I'm really sorry, can we talk about this later, after James's has gone, this is for him remember" how could I resist those puppy dog eyes

"ok, but after you are going to explain and stop being so mysterious all the time, as much as it's sexy, it's annoying"

Godric smiled at the last part and gave my hand a quick squeeze, before letting go.

I walked off, to go find James or Dawn.

"hey Sophie, over here" James shouted, pulling me towards his little group

It was now two o'clock, some people had already left, so now only the real partiers and close friends were left

James was with the partiers and un-lucky for me, he had pulled me straight into a group of them all dancing, including James

"how are you?" he shouted over the music, rock the casbah was playing at full volume

"good, you seem to be enjoying yourself" I said before being made to twirl round again and again by James

"oh I'm having a whale of a time, now come on Sophie, your a much better dancer then this, show these other vampires what you can do" he said, grinning, giving me one more twirl as he pushed us to the middle of the group.

Surrounded by humans and vampires all moving crazily to the music, you couldn't help getting sucked

My hips started to move as I was absorbed in the music and soon I was in full swing, dancing to my hearts content, I didn't even know where James was

I looked around quickly and find him dancing with a tall human girl, with lovely dark skin and wearing a bright purple dress, James must be in heaven

I also noticed Dawn and Thomas half slow dancing, half raving in one corner. Yasmin in a group jumping up and down and doing a more sexy dance then what I was doing.

But the two I noticed the most, were Marcus and Godric, as they both came towards me.

Marcus got there first, he pulled me against him and started grinding, his grip strong around my shoulder and hip, I heard him in hale deeply "nice" he whispered.

"let go of me Marcus" I looked around quickly, but I couldn't see Godric any where

"why? aren't you having a good time?"

"I was, now let go of me!" I said, trying to push him away, but he wouldn't let go.

"now calm down Sophie, were gonna have fun" he looked at me and I didn't like what I saw in his eyes

"I would let go of her if I was you"

we both looked up at Godric

Marcus smirked, but as soon as Godric grabbed hold of his arm and whipped it away from around me

"what's your problem" Marcus hissed as Godric pulled me towards him

"she told you to let go and you didn't, now come on Sophie, your coming with me" I just looked at him and nodded, thank god I thought I was never gonna be able to leave.

"bitch" Marcus hissed as we walked away.

"thanks" I said as Godric pulled us towards one of the rooms

"sorry I couldn't get to you quicker"

"it's ok, I'm so tired" I said yawning

"that's why I've brought you here" I only just looked around when he said that.

I was back in the room in which I'd changed earlier on

"oh cool, so your a mind reader now?" I said, I couldn't help smiling

"no, but it's almost day light and you've had a very tiring day" he said, closing the shutters on the windows

"so where should I sleep?"

"In the bed, un less you wanna go back to the hole"

"no no, the bed's good, I must say this a very fancy spare room"

"oh, this isn't a spare room"

Ok that's strange, that means this is...his room "I'm guessing this is your room right?"

"no, it's your room, since your gonna be staying here, so you deserve a proper room, why don't you like it?"

"no, I love it, thank you!" I said, jumping and giving him a big hug

Godric laughed and hugged me back

Suddenly it wasn't a thank you hug, it was a hug that you never wanna let go, but I had to when I remembered something

"could you get James here for me, I wanna say goodbye to him properly" I said pulling away, Godric seemed hesitant to let go, but he nodded and was out of my room in seconds.

So this is my room, my room!

I couldn't help it, I jumped onto the bed and squealed like a eight year old, if you saw my room back in New york you would understand, it's barely bigger then a cupboard.

This room is about as big as my whole flat!

It's pure luxury...

*knock knock*

"come in"

"hey soph" James said, sneaking into the room before jumping on the bed next to me

"springy" he said laughing "I'm sure you'll have fun with Godric on this"

"shut up James" I said giving him a light push

We were silent for a while after that, neither of us wanted to say it, I needed James more then ever now and he was leaving. To put it with out trying to sound weird, part of him is in me and part of me is in him, were connected, he's my family.

"I'm gonna miss you" I chocked through tears

James nodded and pulled me into a big bear hug "I'm going to miss you to"

"I hate that you have to leave!"

"ditto, but" James gently pulled my face up to look at his "your gonna be fine, your in good hands, Godric is one of my best friends and he'll look after you"

"promise you'll call"

"of course I will silly" he said, kissing me on the forehead "love you little sis"

"love you big bro"

"your gonna be a great little vampire"

In the comfort of James's arms as he whispered that last part, the sleepines over took me again and I drifted off in his arms

at least I got to say goodbye...


	13. Two is my magic number, Chapter 13

I heard the sound of the metal shutters open as I woke up

The moon light pooled in and spread across the floor, like a ghostly shadow

Beside me there was a deep indent in the side of the bed, where I'm guessing James had laid before going back to the party

He's gone….I can't believe it, my big brother has disappeared and I have no idea when he's gonna come back

I quickly got out of bed and changed into a different pair of jeans, which I had forgotten I'd brought with me and a big white t-shirt with a large smiley face on it, but the face is actually a alien

Luckily my jewellery hadn't come off in the night, so I put it safely in my purse

Lastly I pulled on my lovely warm fluffy socks, there so warm it's like putting your feet in a fire and slipped out the room

I searched around the living room, no sign of Godric, he was in the kitchen, flicking through a old red book

"what you looking at" I said, sitting across from him on the table

"It's an old favourite of mine, the book of heroic failures, it's great very funny"

"I'll have to borrow it sometime" I couldn't look at him properly, everything including him reminded me of James

It's hard to understand why I was so close with James, but he was the first person to really treat me with love to care for me and want to rip anyones head off who tried to hurt me

My brother was loving, but not in the same way, he get's uneasy around me sometimes and that doesn't help

James never cared about my past, he would always say "remember the past, look forward to the future, but live in the present"

"He gave this to me last night, it's for you" Godric said, handing over a small white envelope, it was thick and heavy as I held it in my hands

"when did he leave?" I was just starring at the envelope, desperate to open it, but also scared, that the tears would just come flooding out and I wouldn't be able to stop them

"last night about an hour after you fell asleep, he really didn't want to leave"

"yeah, I know. Do you mind if I go read this on my own" I said, looking finally up at Godric, he nodded and I dashed off back to my bedroom, crawling up onto the bed and under the covers.

After a deep sigh, I ripped the letter open and slipped the letter out and what fell out with it as well was a small little package in blue tissue paper

I decided to look at the letter first

"Dear Sophie Bunny

I can't believe I have to leave, specially since your such a new vampire and I should be there for you, but you will understand one day that when you have a maker, when they tell you to do something, you have to do it. I hope I never have to use that power over you.

I know Godric will look after you, even though he may seem strange, he, just like you has a dark past and this effects how he acts so give him time.

I will call you as soon as possible and I hope you have a great time, be carefull and be wary of Marcus, he seems to have taken intrest in you, which isn't always a good things, just don't take him so seriously. Oh by the way, Dawn thought you were really nice and I've asked her to check up on you at some point, hope that's ok.

I'm gonna miss you so much! I got the idea for your present, from when you said you loved the fact that I had all my badges from where ever I go, well now you can do the same, but a more lady like way.

Love your big brother x"

I had to rush out from under the covers so that the blood didn't stain the pure white sheets, I hate blood tears!

The parcel felt lovely in my hands as I un wrapped it

Out fell a simple silver charm bracelete with a tiny rabbit on it, I love it, I couldn't help myself, the tears brimmed over and fell down my face in streams.

"Sophie are you ok?"

I looked up through my hair

I was sitting on the floor in a little ball, James's letter and present pressed against my heart

"I miss him" I sobbed

Godric nodded and came to sit down next to me on the floor, he put his arms around my waist and he let me rest my head on his shoulder, a very comfortable shoulder I must say

"sssh Sophie, I miss him to" he started rocking me slightly like a little baby

As I cried onto his shoulder, I noticed that I'd completeley stained his top

"I'm so sorry" I said pulling away slightly

"why?" Godric said, putting a strand of hair behind my ear

"I've got your top all bloddy"

Godric looked down and smirked "oh well it's just a top, better put it in the wash though" with that he pulled off his top, stood up and then ran to go put it in the washing machine

Leaving me drooling, boy is he hot!

Even better without his top, he's slightly chisled and perfect…soooo yummy!

He made it even more fantastic, by coming back into the room with out a top still on, instead he had it in his hand

"Sophie stop starring" he said, smirking and coming to sit down next to me

"I wasn't looking" I said quickly, trying to look away

"You don't have to be ashamed" he said, tickling me on the side, making me turn around and look at him

Oh god oh god oh god!

"do..n't you thi..nk you should ppp..ut a shirt on"

"fine" he said, slowly pulling it over his head, pretending to have trouble putting it over his shoulders and down across his stomach.

He's such a tease

"So what did James give you?" he said, trying to change the subject

"oh..he got me this" I said, showing Godric the bracelete, he looked at me and smiled "that's beautiful"

"yeah it is" I said, "will you put it on for me?"

He nodded and hooked it around my wrist "I guess I'll have to get something for it as well" he whispered, his face slowly getting closer to mine

"your amazing Sophie"

I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss him

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards me, pressing my lips against his,

wrapping my arms around his neck, he growled and pulled me down on top of him as he lied on the floor, one arm around my waist and one hand slidding down my waist and thighs, it felt amazing.

"mmm" I moaned as Godric slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring every part of my mouth, stroking my tongue.

I was being sucked into the momment, my hands pulling at his top

"oh Sophie" he said, sitting up and pulling his top off

"your so sexy" I groaned, carressing his chest

"you too" he said grabbing my butt and squeezing as he rolled us over, so that he was on top.

Godric ran his hands through my hair, pulling my lips back to his, kissing me passionatley

Lightning bolts shot around my body, making the kiss even more amazing, I pushed my body against his and clutched as his back.

Suddenly I felt the need to take control and make him moan, just like he had done to me, I want to make his fangs come out, wow that sounds kinky.

I pulled away and ran my hand through his hair, distracting him as my other hand stroked down his back towards his butt, while kissing around his neck, trying to find his weak spot

I kissed towards the front of his neck

"good sophie" Godric moaned

***good sophie, let me love you baby, oh you're a sexy girl, good sophie***

"NO! get off me" I shouted, pushing him off me and running out of the room, I could feel his hands against me and his breath down my back

"Sophie whats the matter?" Godric said running after me as I jumped up one of the trees in the garden

"he can't touch me, I'm never going to see him again, I'll tear of his head!" I said, ripping a branch of the tree

"Sophie, come down please, your safe" he said as calmly as possible, he hadn't even put his top back on

"Godric I need help" I whispered, slowly climbing down the tree

He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders "I'll look after you Sophie"

"Just promise me one thing Godric"

"What?" he said putting his arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead

"never say good sophie"

"Ok, now please come inside"

I just nodded and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my head against his chest

Godric smiled and picked me up in his arms so that I didn't have to let go.

He carried me into the living room, sat down with me on his lap and pulled a blanket around us

"your safe with me Sophie, I'll look after you"

"thank you" I said, kissing him on the cheek and snuggling up against him.

I hate my past, hopefully Godric will help me forget it.


	14. Nothing like being at home, Chapter 14

"sorry Godric" I finally whispered after about half an hour of just sitting on his lap in silence, cuddling up to his chest, it was times like that these that I wish he had a heart beat so that I could hear it

"for what?" he said, twirling a piece of my hair around one of his fingers

"for freaking out earlier, I just couldn't help it" I said, burying my head in the crook of his neck, so that he couldn't see how embarressed I was.

I'd done so well at hidding my past and now I seem to have no control at all

"don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about"

"you're a amazing person Godric" I mummbled into his neck

"no I'm not" Godric whispered, shifting a bit, like he was un-comfortable with the whole subject

"of course you are, why would you even say that" I said, looking him straight in the eyes

"You don't know what I was like in the past"

"What does it matter about the past, from what I've seen your sweet and funny, even James said you were a really nice guy"

"James is known for over exaggerating" he mummbled

"Godric" I said determindley, pulling his chin gently so that he was looking into my eyes "you've got to stop lying to yourself, you are one of nicest people I've ever met, your lovely."

"Sophie, I'm nothing but evil, inside and out, my heart is black"

His voice was completely serious and his face was exactly the same as when I first met him, old and sad.

"I see nothing but good in you, you lie to yourself Godric, your heart is full of love."

"your so stubborn Sophie" he said, letting out a little giggle

"only when I believe in something strongly"

"hmm" Godric smiled and suddenly was tickling me all over

"stop it Godric!" I squealed, trying to push his arms away, but with his vampire speed his hands were tickling me at the speed of light

"still stubborn?" Godric laughed

"yes" I said, I wanted him to stop, but I had to try my best not to kick him in the stomach, I have a powerfull donkey kick

"then I wont stop!"

After a while I couldn't bear it anymore, I felt like I was gonna pee myself, even though I don't do that anymore.

"stop it Godric I give up!" I screamed, twisting and turning on his lap, as Godric found my secret ticklish spot, on the side of my waist. If someone even pokes me there, I burst out laughing!

"good Sophie" he said smiling, pulling me up and planting a big kiss on my cheek

"why do you always tickle me?" I pouted and crossed my arm, trying to look pissed off

"because it's a easy way to get my way and you look so cute when your laughing hysterically"

"seriously, James said I sound like a sheep and marge simpson put together"

"no you look adorable and really happy, like a chipmunk"

"I am not a chipmunk" I moaned, burying my face in one of the cushions, it was made of tough leather and was really un-comfortable

"aahhh sophie baby" Godric cooed, hugging me back against his chest, resting his head on my shoulder.

Wait, did he just call me baby? He did, oh my fucking god he just called me baby and I don't feel angry or scared about it like usual when people say that sort of thing to me. It sounded nice, the way it rolled off his tongue and sounded so caring and sexy at the same time.

"I like it when you call me baby" I whispered, taking his right hand in both of mine, looking at every line on his palm and the way his fingers felt so soft in between mine.

"I do to, do you know your little fingers are bent towards your ring finger, it's beautifull"

"yeah, my brother has the same, but mine are more prominent, do you really think their beautifull?" I said, looking up at his face

We were lying back against the sofa, Godric was sitting up slightly, while I lied against his chest, curled up in a little ball.

"of course I think their beautifull, everything about you is beautifull" he said quietly, leaning down to kiss the tip of my nose and then my forhead, carressing my hair

"not everything"

"what happened in the past with you has nothing to do with you not being a beautifull person, I hope one day I can try and help you get over it"

"you already are helping Godric, but I'm never gonna be able to get over it, I hate it this so much" I chocked, one tear slipped down my cheek, but Godric wipped it away before it stained my top"

Godric rocked me slightly, hugging me even tighter, kissing me again and again all over the top of my head.

"what happened to you Sophie?"

"I'm not sure I wanna talk about it, it's hard for me to talk about"

"James told me a little"

"When?" I said, sitting up properly, James had no right to go telling people my private business, not even Godric!

"The night he left, he told me that you had a traumatic childhood and your family barely ever talk to you because of it, especially your father. He only told me because he was making me swear that I would look after you and care for you as well as I can"

"oh, that was nice, but he shouldn't have told you that without my permission, it's not his life story"

"I know, but he was just saying it because he cared for you. I hope one day you'll be able to confide in me about it, I wanna be able to help you Sophie" He said, cupping my face with his hands and putting his face close to mine, so that our noses were almost touching.

"see you are a good person" I said, looking at his face made me smile.

"only because of you" Godric whispered, closing the distance between us, kissing me deeply, wrapping his fingers through my hair, he seemed to enjoy doing that. I moaned and moved to get closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pushing my tongue through his lips so that I could have dominance. The inside of his mouth felt like silk and tasted so sweet, it was my favourite flavour, even more then blood or real food, the stuff I can't eat now.

"I'm going to care for you, even if it kills me" Godric said in between kisses

"I'd rather you be alive, or I wouldn't be able to do this" I sighed, bitting down on his bottom lip as his hands skirted up my top, gripping onto my bare shoulders. I could feel his fingers touching the straps of my bra slightly, but he didn't go too far, though he seemed very intrigued by them. Seems I might have to buy a nice bra just for Godric.

We kissed all night, until the sun was about to come up, then Godric carried me to my room and ended up falling asleep next to me, arms still wrapped round my waist and head resting against my shoulder.

I never want to loose him, he's the best thing in my life.


	15. The scary world of Fangtasia, Chapter 15

I had a strange dream again last night.

It was day and I was outside in the woods, I was having a picnic near a river, the sun light warmed my skin. I was sipping a glass of beer, I looked across to see James eating a huge bacon sandwich, ketchup running down his chin. I suddenly felt hands close around my eyes, I laughed and looked up to see Godric smiling down at me. He handed me a box of chocolates with a big purple ribbon on. I pulled him down and gave him a huge kiss on the lips, while James cat called. Then I looked down and slowly opened the box….

As soon as the lid was off, a huge beam of pure white light shone out the box and started burning my face, I felt it get so hot that it stung like hell and think my skin even started to melt, dripping into the box of chocolates.

Godric and James started shouting and both of them lept to help me, but I was surrounded by a invisble barrier which sent them flying into the air.

So I just sat their, my whole body burning away into nothing, until I was just a shadow of a person.

Then it was over and I was awake.

I looked behind my shoulder to see Godric sleeping peacefully, he was smiling slightly

I turned round in his arms so that I could see his face properly, I couldn't help stretching out my hand to stroke his soft cheek gently. Godric opened his eyes when I did this and smiled.

"do you know what I'm not going to miss?" I said quietly, trying to hold back a laugh

"what?" Godric said, his fingers tracing the outline of my neck and collar bone

"morning breath" I giggled

Godric grinned, he pulled me close and then flipped us over, so that I was underneath him, I couldn't help giggling even more.

"Do you know, I think we should go out today" he said, kissing up and down my neck

"ooook" I moaned slightly, I could spend all night here, just lying on the bed with Godric, kissing for ever, maybe more…

Godric smirked "how about a little trip to shrevport, I know a good vampire bar"

"alright" I said nervously, I've heard about vampire bars, there suppose to be really scary and sometimes humans are killed there. I may be a vampire, but it's gonna take me a while before they stop scaring the shit out of me.

"In fact my real reason for wanting to go there is…I want you to meet this vampire, Eric, I'm his maker" Godric looked at me properly when he said the work maker, he was very serious.

"I'd love to" I said, leaning up slightly to kiss him on the lips, he smiled and leant down so that he could put more pressure into it.

We didn't get too passionate in the kiss, we both needed to get ready to go to Shrevport, correction, I needed to get ready and Godric needed to arrange a form of travel.

I slipped out of bed and ran to my bag, still full of all my clothes which I brought with me to Dallas.

After a while, I picked out a cute tight skirt, a slightly floaty top, a plain pair of earrings and a sweet pair of little high heels.

To finnish the look, I put on some mascara and light brown eye shadow. That's my usual make up for everyday, but it works.

I still had the bracelete James gave me, around my wrist. It felt cold against my skin and the beautifull china rabbit would tap against my wrist now and then, just to remind me of him.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Godric said, popping his head round the door "wow!" he said smirking, running over and spinning me around in his arms.

"put me down Godric" I said giggling

He did, but very slowly, while taking in every part of my outfit.

"Very nice, I'm going to have trouble keeping Eric off you"

"don't worry, I'll be good" I said, winking at him and doing a little twirl.

"So how are we getting there?" I asked as seductively as I could, wrapping my arms loosely around Godric's neck

I'm small, but in my heels, I was almost his height.

"uhh, in my car" Godric's eyes were starring down my top as he said that, I had to flick him on the forehead to wake him up. He looked back at me and grinned.

"I didn't know you had a car"

"Of course I do, I use it when I just want to be on my own and not have someone driving me around"

"cool, let's go" I said, grabbing a small shoulder bag, with my phone and a pot of rose vaseline in.

We walked outside, with Godric's arm tightly around my waist, but when we got to his car, I quickly pushed away and jumped into the soft leather seats.

It was gorgeous!

"I love your car!" I screamed, jumping up and down in the seat, "what type is it?"

"1965 Ford Mustang" Godric said proudly, jumping into the driver seat.

It was the best car ever! Bright red and sleak, it looked like a classic and best of all it was a convertible!

I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat, I never want to get out this car, it's too nice!

"You like?" Godric said, quickly pulling out of the drive way and out onto the road, one hand on the steering wheel, while the other once sorted through a pile of cds.

"I love!" I said, beaming

Godric smiled and handed me a cd "put this on" he said, his other arm resting behind my head.

It was a blank cd, so I had no idea what it was, but I put it in.

Suddenly a almost country rock music started playing and I recognised it immediately

"Vince was a loner, loveable stoner! Aaah, he lived in a blue bird, spelled his name backward, aaah, he's so pretty, he always looks shitty, aaah born on a Monday such a very good day, aaah!" I started singing

Godric laughed "I guess you like the Fratellis then?"

"yeah, their fantastic!" He just smiled and watched as I carried on singing all the lyrics, I knew them off by heart, that's how much I love the song

(it's vince the loveable stoner, just in case you wanted to know)

Godric drives faster then anyone I've ever known and he doesn't even pay attention to the road very much, he kept on looking at things while driving and getting distracted. I was so scared that he was gonna crash with another car, but he didn't.

We were in shrevport in under two hours.

"next time, I drive" I said, jumping out of the car, after Godric had parked it at the back of the club. I saw the name of it as we were driving and the queues of people trying to get in.

It's called Fangatasia and it looks creepy.

"no way, it's my car and anyway I've been driving since before you were born, I'm a excellent driver" Godric said smuggly, I just laughed a little and wrapped my hand around his as we walked towards the large metal door.

Godric pulled out a small black key from his pocket and slipped it into the lock, turning into to the right and then a bit to the left.

The door made a slight clicking noise and then swung open slowly, Godric pushed and walked in, pulling me behind him.

A loud techno/metal music rang through the dark halls, lit with blood red lights. Obviously this place had no problems with stereotypes.

Godric just lead me through long hallways, going in a sort of zig zag pattern, until he reached a tall silver door.

He looked at me and smiled "don't be nervous"

"I'm not" I squeaked, Godric just raised his eye brows and knocked on the door

"enter" A deep voice said from the other side, like Godric's accent, I couldn't pin point it to a certain place, but it sounded old.

The door was opened and we walked in.

Inside sat a guy with short blonde hair and oh my god was he tall! About six foot or something, he made me look like a midget. Next to him was a lady who looked very haughty, dressed in all pastel colours, she stared at me very intensley, so did the other guy, but he was smirking slightly, instead of frowning.

I just kind of hid behind Godric

"It's good to see you again Eric, and Pam" Pam just nodded and started fileing(sp?) her nails

Eric stood up and walked over to us, I swear I only came up to his shoulder, if that, it's so annoying!

"You too Godric, it has been too long. I'm guessing this a new one of yours" he said, gesturing towards me, I'm not quite sure what he meant by that.

"no, Sophie's maker is James, do you remember him?" Eric suddenly stopped looking at me, starred at Godric and then grinned back at me "So you know James?"

"Yes, he's my best friend" I said back, he made me feel a little un-easy, though I must confess, he had a amazing voice, not as good as Godric's. That's the sexiest voice on earth. But Eric's voice was pretty nice, very deep and old fashioned.

"ah, so why is she with you Godric?"

"James was called away by his maker, so Sophie stayed with me for protection, she's still a very young vampire"

Eric nodded and smirked at me, stepping a bit closer "so does this mean your single?" he said, his fangs slipping out suddenly

I was a bit taken a back by that, my hand grabbed at Godric's, Eric noticed this "guess not" he said, winking at me as the fangs slid back in.

"Eric behave" Godric said sternly, stepping forward so that he was face to face with Eric, well really, he was neck to face with him.

"yes Godric" he walked away and went to sit in a large chair behind the desk, it was one of those ones, which spin around. The ones you just have to jump in and act like a six year old.

"are either of you thirsty?" Eric said, gesturing towards a large red couch. Godric looked at me and smiled, slowly pulling me towards it, we sat down and almost got swallowed up.

"No thank you, but I'm sure Sophie is"

"No I'm fine" I said quickly, I could guess this place might have the offer of a warm human meal as well as True Blood

"Are you sure?" Eric said, he sounded like he was going to laugh

"yeah I'm sure, thank you though"

"so how have you bee Eric?" Godric asked calmly, something in his voice had changed, it reminded me of when James and him use to be all boyish and tease me. It sounded playfull and manly at the same time.

It will be inresting to see what else will change since he's around Eric. I glanced at Pam, who looked at me, smirked and then walked off, her white high heels clicking against the floor.

"Good enough, Long shadow has gone, he was stealing from my bar"

"really? What did u do with him?"

"I didn't do anything. Do you remember Bill Compton?"

"Yes, I met him a while ago, he always seemed very alone"

"He was, but now he has a human companion, a telepathic girl called Sookie Stackhouse, they seem to be very involved with each other"

I recognised the same Stackhouse very slightly, like I'd heard it years ago. But I don't think it was Sookie Stackhouse, I remember it being a boys name.

"That sounds nice, he must be happy"

"he is, but I got him to lend her to me, so that she could use her special abilities, to try and find out who was stealing from the bar. When she realised it was Long Shadow, he leapt at her and was about to kill her, when Bill drove a piece of wood right into his back. The mess was incredible"

"Sounds eventfull"

"Indeed it was, but I'm sure you've had a better year" Eric said gleefully, looking at me. "Do you mind me asking Sophie, but how long ago where you turned?"

I counted the days back in my head "I think a week"

"Mmm, so your still going through the transformation"

"Am I? I thought that was all finnished" I said looking at Godric, he shook his head "no the transformation can take up to two months"

"What's happening to me then?"

"You wont be able to control some impoleses and actions, sometimes you'll find it hard to hold onto any of your humanity, it's basically all fun" Eric said, leaning forward in his chair

"that's sounds about right" I whispered, that probably explains the sudden passion towards Godric and the way I cannot control my past coming back to haunt me.

Godric put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, he kissed the top of my head and took hold of my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"sweet" Eric whispered, leaning back in his chair

Godric glared at him

Eric nodded and pretended to look at his watch

I suddenly yawned, I felt slightly tired for some reason. I could feel my whole body getting heavy, so I leaned against Godric and layed my head on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna go to sleep?" Godric said quietly, I nodded, "you can lay your head on my lap, you can can use my coat as a pillow"

"ok" I moved slightly as Godric pulled of his coat and put it in a pile on his lap. I slowly layed down and rested my head on the middle of his thigh.

I looked up at him and smiled "thank you", before drifting in and out of sleep.

Godric and Eric were silent for a while, I think they were waiting for me to go to sleep properly. After about ten minutes, I looked at them both slightly through my eye lashes and then closed them, I could go to sleep listening to them talking.

Unfortunatley and fortunatley, that didn't happen.

"So how long have you been together?" Eric said quietly, obviously trying not to wake me up, sorry mate I'm still awake and eavs dropping.

"Not long, few days"

"You seem attached to her"

"She's different, she's special"

"hmm, how far have you got?"

"what?" I could hear the slight shock in Godric's voice, I was finding it hard not to jump up and slap Eric

"You know what I've mean"

"Not very far, though I wish I could go all the way. I'm going to have to go slow with Sophie, she's….complicated"

"how?"

"she was hurt badly, I don't even really now what happened, she won't tell me"

"too bad she's not a human, then you could glamour her"

"even then I wouldn't"

"this is a very different side of you Godric, I'm assuming it's because of her"

"yes and other things"

"like what"

"I've just realised some things, we vampires, we have to change, for the better"

"hmm. I must say you've picked a good one, I can see why James was friends with her"

"He told me about her a few times, apparantly they had a really huge fight a while back and he's never really known if she completley forgave him"

"do you think she did"

"yeah" I heard Godric's voice soften slightly and he stroked my hair, putting it behind my ear. I think my heart has melted during this conversation.

"she must be special" Eric said, his voice was no longer jokey, he sounded serious, or maybe it's because I'm about to fall asleep and I've got my eyes closed, so I can't tell.

"yeah she is" I wanted to kiss him there and then, but sadly I couldn't as a wave of sleep took over me.

Damn sleepiness.


	16. Your all I need, Chapter 16

I felt wind against my cheek and the sound of cars around me.

If this is a dream, it's probably a bad one.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me, I was back in the car with Godric, he was starring straight into the distance and he was smiling slightly.

"hey" I said, my voice cracking abit for some reason, as I tried to wake myself up properly

"hey, did you sleep well?" he said, carressing my cheek with the back of his hand. I took it and held in both of mine, tracing the lines, I looked up to see Godric sighing.

"yeah I slept well, sorry about just falling asleep like that"

"it was ok, it was nice to catch up with Eric and you looked very cute asleep" he said quietly

"what time is it?"

"two in the morning, were almost home, it'll be daylight in a couple hours"

"I shouldn't have gone to sleep, I'm wide awake now"

"then we'll just stay up till you feel sleepy again"

"but aren't you tired?"

"not really, I'd rather hang out with you then go to sleep on my own"

"your so sweet" I said, giving each of his fingers a kiss.

"and your really trying to tempt me" Godric said, turning and smirking at me

"how?"

"I'm trying my hardest not to just forget about driving and start kissing you."

"well your gonna have to wait till we get home" I said cheekily, giving him a wink and stroking his hand before placing it on his leg.

"your such a tease" Godric said, trying to grab my hand back, but I pulled it away and couldn't help giggling as Godric pouted and put both hands on the steering wheels, gripping it tightly.

"don't worry, you'll get a reward for your patience"

I looked at Godric and he was starring out at the road, his mouth slightly open "you ok Godric?" I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

He just looked at me, swallowed and then nodded.

"good."

The whole journey back, we were silent, I would randomly look over at Godric and he would stare back at me, there was a glint in his eye, a certain urgency and passion showed on his face. It made him even more sexy and made me want him even more.

As soon as the car was in the driveway, Godric jumped out and ran around to pull me out of my seat, picking me up bridal style.

"I want you so much, you have no idea" Godric breathed, running inside the house.

"I think I do" I couldn't talk properly, my dead heart was doing flips and I could feel my whole skin burning with want and need.

Godric ran into one of the bedrooms, which I'm assuming was his. I didn't look much at the scenery, as I was thrown down on the bed.

He climbed on top of me, his hands running up and down my body, his lips found mine, fitting together and moving with speed, our tongues touched just for a second and I felt sparks shoot around my mouth and down my whole body.

"godric!" I couldn't help moaning, as his hands slid underneath and grabbed my ass, I wrapped my legs round his waist as he pulled me against him. Lips kissing every bit of skin he could find.

This gave me the perfect chance, to take control.

I quickly flipped us round, so that I was on the top. I sat up and for some reason, a sudden rush of lust rushed over me. I almost tore Godric's top off, my hands flying to his chest, feeling every part of skin, so smooth. Godric sighed and jutted his hips upwards, colliding with mine, creating a wave of pleasure.

"uh" Godric groaned, his hands pulling my top off my body in seconds.

His gorgeous body lay underneath me, his hair was all messy, his eyes sparkled, while his smile gave me goose bumps."Your so sexy" I whispered

"So are you" he said seductivley, one finger skirting up the side of my body, taking in every curve.

I had to make him mine.

I leaned down, my lips giving him butterfly kisses all the way down his neck, around his chest, circling his nipples. All the time Godric groaned in pleasure.

"Here's your reward" I had no idea what was going on, my mind was forgotten, now my body was taking over me, as I slid down his body, till I was sitting on his ankles.

Godric looked at me, but as my fingers started pulling at his zip, his eyes went huge.

As slowly as I could, I pulled down his jeans, till they were against my thighs, that's when the world started to spin slightly.

His boxers were tented slightly and tight, I couldn't help licking my lips.

My hands moved towards the top, taking hold of them and pulling them down.

It was at least six or seven inches and hard.

Glancing quickly at Godric, I couldn't help smirking, he was leaning up on his elbows, watching me. Slowly I leaned down, one hand carressing his thigh upwards, till I got to right next to his dick.

"please Sophie" he mumbled

"what was that?" I said, stroking it quickly with one finger, making him sigh

"please Sophie!" he almost shouted

"ok" with that, I gripped onto the base and lowered my mouth down till the head was in my mouth.

I heard Godric groan and put his head against the pillow.

I had only done this a few times, but I remember hearing girls at work and guys… talking about the way they had done it or had it done to them, so I had a few things to work with.

With one hand, I started pumping the bottom of his cock very slowly, painfully slowly, while the other hand squeezed and messaged each of his balls. All the while my tongue dance round the tip.

"uuuuh!" Godric's hands gripped onto my hair, trying to push my head down, his hips bucking upwards. I pushed them back down and then let my mouth go down his dick.

"Sophie stop teasing me" he groaned

I think he's had enough torture, now I want to pleasure him till he can't hold it anymore.

Quickly moving my mouth up and down, pumping the parts I couldn't reach with my hand, humming slightly, so that it vibrated against his dick.

"uugh sophie, that feels so good!"

Soon I was deep throating, pushing him to the edge, the idea of making Godric feel pleasure, made me wet.

"I'm almost there Sophie, don't stop!" He moaned loudly, his hands were grabbing onto my hair, pushing me down, I had to almost fight to push my head up.

I could feel it throbbing in my mouth.

Now it's time to use one of the tips I had over heard

Moving my mouth slowly up wards, bitting down at random momments and then licking where I'd bitten.

"mmm oh yeah!"

As soon as my mouth was near the top, I bit down slightly and then started licking around and sucking as hard as I could.

My hands were stroking and pumping the rest of his dick, I could feel my saliva on his cock, making it easy for me to move my hands quickly.

"UUUGH!" Godric groaned suddenly, jutting his hips upwards so that I was deep throating him, as his cum filled my mouth.

It tasted slightly salty.

I couldn't help swallowing it all up and then licking the rest of it from his penis, Godric watched my every move.

Once I was done, I looked up and licked my lips slowly

"Fuck your sexy" Godric breathed, pulling me to come lie next to him.

"Did you like your reward?" I said, pulling his arm around my shoulder and cuddling up next to him.

"oh yeah, I think I'm gonna have to try and please you again, just so that I can get ANOTHER reward" godric winked when he said another and I couldn't help laughing. "But next time it's your turn"

"it's a deal" Godric laughed and gave the tip of my nose a quick peck

"your amazing, you know that?"

Godric took my face in his hands, he looked into my eyes and there was something there, which I had never seen before. No one's ever looked at me like this. He was smiling happily, his eyes were sparkling and he looked so content. It was loving.

"I can't ever loose you, if I did, I wouldn't be able to deal with it"

"You're the best thing in my life Godric, there's no way I'm going to leave you"

"No one can take you from me, specially with your skills at amazing blow jobs" Godric grinned, glancing down out our legs intwined.

"that's the way to ruin a loving momment" I said sarcastically

"well I can get it back" with that, he crashed his lips onto mine.

My eyes closed immediately and my hands flew to his neck and shoulders, trying to get my body as close to his as possible, as Godric arms wrapped around my waist.

Our tongues fought for dominance, everything around me just melted and as cheesy as this is, it's true, I could feel fireworks in my head and my whole body fizzed.

Godric suddenly pulled away, touching his forehead against mine "Your all I need, Sophie, words can't describe how I feel about you"

"oh Godric" with that our lips were back together and I could feel Godric pulling up the sheets around our bodies.

I kissed him till I was way past exhaustion.

Godric means the world to me, he makes me feel complete, happy and lustfull when ever he's near me, I forget all my troubles and just dissolve into a world of perfection. I think I love him…


	17. The fabulous first phone call,Chapter 17

'The suburbs they are dreaming, they're a twinkle in her eye. She's been feeling frisky since her husband said goodbye. She wears a low cut T-shirt, runs a little B&B. She's most accomodating when she's in her lingerie. Wife swapping is your future, you know that it would suit ya!"

I could hear my phone vibrating against the table, as Stereotypes by Blur rang out through the tiny speakers on my mobile.

Who the hell is calling me at this time. I could see through my eye lashes, that it was just turning dark.

Slamming my hand down on the table, I started rummaging around for my phone. It was inside my bag which I had thrown down on the table last night, or really it was this morning.

"Hello?" My eyes weren't even open yet. You only wake up immediately when you're a vampire, if you haven't been woken up by something else. If that makes sense.

"You always did take ages to answer the phone" someone laughed on the other end. Wait I know that voice..

"JAMES!" I couldn't help squealing. I'd missed him so much!

I quickly checked that Godric hadn't been woken up by my screaming. Luckily, he hadn't. He was still snooring away peacefully, wow he's a heavy sleeper.

I could see he'd kicked his trousers off the end of the bed, I hope he's pulled his pants up.

Back to James, why had he taken so long to call!?

"How are you? I've missed you so much" I was trying my hardest to whisper, but it was so hard, since I was litteraly jumping for joy, while sitting down.

"I'm alright, bit annoyed. Sorry I didn't call you earlier, I didn't have any spare time. How have you been, is Godric ok?"

"Yeah I'm good and Godric's fine. Poor u, why are you annoyed?"

"My maker has gone completely vegetarian and now lives in a dainty little blue house in a sweet neighbourhood, it's like something out of Disney. The problem is he's so lonely, because most vampires just laugh at him and all the humans stay away from him. So the bugger got me to come all the way out here, to look after him and give him company. I would punch him if I could"

"Why can't you"

"You don't want to upset your maker, it could end badly for you. That's one of the only reasons I'm still here. I can't leave because he has to let me leave."

"I wish you were back here with us"

"I do to, though if you and Godric are getting all lovey dovey, then I'd rather stay here" I could hear him laughing on the other side

"Were not getting lovey dovey at all!" Urmm yes we are…

"Yeah right, kissy kissy!"

"Shut up James!" He was laughing his head off so loudly, that I think it woke Godric up. Because he started tossing and turning next to me. He looked at me and I mouthed "shhh" and pointed to the phone, he just nodded and layed his head against my legs.

"Calm down I'm only joking, it's nice to hear your voice though"

"Yeah it's not be the same with out you here James."

"Ah missing you so much, I'm trying my hardest to get away from here, but it might take me a while. Say hi to Godric for me"

"I will, I miss my big brother so much" I could feel myself bubbling over with tears, James is my teddy bear, I need him back in my life. As much as I adore Godric, I had never realised how much I rellied on James to keep me normal and happy.

"Oh don't cry, you'll make me cry"

"I'm trying to stop"

Godric looked up at me and smiled kindly, kissing my knee and then leaning back against my leg.

"Have you done anything exciting since I was away?"

"We went to Fangtasia last night, I met Godric's maker, Eric. He seemed to know you"

"Oh yeah him, I worked at Fangtasia for a while, he was a very….interesting boss"

"What was your job?"

James paused for a bit "don't laugh, but I was a barman"

"That's not bad"

"and a dancer…"

"Oh ok…that makes it different, well you are a good dancer, but do you mean a…pole dancer?"

Godric suddenly let out a little giggle

"Of course not! Just dancing on the table, only when I needed a bit more money"

"Oh ok. Why do you have to look after your maker?"

"Because I'm the only one he can control and he enjoys using that power, a bit too much for my liking"

"Bastard"

"Yeah, anyway I think his lordship wants me to go and get him some True Blood, he can't go outside because they shout at him, since they know he won't attack them."

"Alright, love you, can't wait to see you again"

"Yeah, love you little sister! Bye"

"Bye!"

Closing my phone and placing it next to the bed, I couldn't help falling back against the pillow, sinking right into the soft white material.

"Are you ok?" Godric whispered, moving so that he was lying next to me, head resting on the pillow beside mine. He pulled me to sit on his lap. Luckily he had pulled his pants up.

"Yeah, I just miss him that's all. Not that I don't love hanging out with you, but James was my saftey blanket for years and now he's gone."

He kissed my head and stroked my hair, he'd done this a few times now when he's being loving or comforting with me and now it had a soothing effect and warmed my whole body with just one touch.

"I understand, it's ok to feel that way"

Looking up at his face, he smiled at me and hugged me even closer, putting his chin against my shoulder

"Your shoulder is very comfortable" Godric mumbled, nuzzling it with his nose

"thankyou"

"I wish we could stay in bed all day" he said, kissing my neck again and again, every little thing he did, felt fantastic.

"Why can't we?"

"You might have not heard or forgotten. I'm the sheriff of this area and I have duties to attend to, as boring as they are."

"How long will that take?"

"Probably a few hours"

"And then afterwards…?"

"Then we can stay in bed all day, as long as we keep the shutters closed" With that he quickly twisted me round, so that I was still sitting on his lap, but now I was facing him.

"Very nice" Godric said, glancing down at my chest. I'd forgotten that I was only in my bra right now, my top had been pulled off last night.

"I should say the same" looking down in between his legs. He had calvin klien boxers on, very nice.

"I like to see a girl who tells the truth"

"Your so full of it" but I couldn't help smiling, he was grinning from ear to ear. He'd changed so much since we first met.

"Do you remember when I told you I'd like to get to know you and you said I didn't, I just wanted money or sex. Why did you say that?"

"Because that's what most people I met wanted. I thought you would be exactly the same"

"you don't think that now, do you?"

"Not the money part, no. But after last night, the sex part might be a bit true"

"maybe…"

Godric grinned and ran his hand through my hair "but I won't pressurise you, we'll go as slow as you want. I don't want you to freak out again"

"thanks, your so sweet"

"I try" His lips brushed softly against my cheek, running towards my lips. Godric kissed me tenderly, before bitting down on my bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. His tongue darting out to lick the skin.

I grasped onto his shoulders, as my fangs slid out to join the rest of my teeth.

Godric growled slightly as his tongue slipped into my mouth, but he kept bitting my lip, so that I couldn't start kissing him. Instead I had to let our tongues do all the touching, slipping over the other, but it wasn't enough for me.

I rolled my hips against Godric's, grinding against him, so that it almost looked like I was ridding him.

Godric's eyes rolled back, his face a picture of lust, but when his fangs came out, they pierced the skin of my lip, drawing blood.

His eyes met with mine, before he gazed down at my mouth. He let go and licked his lips, as a small amount of blood dripped down my mouth.

Godric moved so that his face was even closer to mine, his tongue lapping up the blood on the inside of my lip and that was dripping down my chin.

"You taste nice"

"Thanks, though this doesn't mean you can bite me"

"Don't worry I won't. I never even thought about tasting another vampires blood...but yours, it didn't taste anything like I thought it would." He smiled at me, like we had a secret or a joke that only we knew about. Something that connected us.

"Really, what did it taste like?"

"Like blood usually tastes, but mixed with lemon and vanilla, sweet and sour. It was addictive"

"Sounds nice, I wonder what you taste like" the last part was really my own thoughts, which I hadn't meant to say out loud.

"Maybe you can find out, later tonight"

Did he really just say that. He winked at me, making it even harder to tell whether he was lying or being sexy. Who knows, that boy is cheeky.

"Ok, sheriff. You need to get back to your job. We can play later on" I said, getting off his lap and jumping off the bed. Putting my top back on, after finding it in the corner of the room.

"Fine, you always know how to leave me, begging for more" Godric sighed, tossing the sheets away and climbing out

"It's a natural talent of mine"

"I can tell" Godric said, smirking while pulling on his jeans and t-shirt, hidding away his gorgeous body.

"What are you going to do while I'm working?"

"Make a few phone calls. That one with James, reminded me off all the people I have forgotten, specially since I was turned"

"Ok, well have fun. I'll be back in a few hours, we'll be in the confrence room. So the kitchen and living room will be free for you to use."

"Have a good meeting" I said, giving Godric a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I look forward to later on" I whispered, nipping his ear lobe and then walking out the room, grabbing my phone from the side table. Looking back I could see Godric grinning, watching me walk away.

As soon as I was out in the hallway I pulled out my phone and started dialling my brothers number, while walking towards the garden.

I haven't spoken to my brother in months. It was time I gave him a call, although I'm not sure if I'm going to tell him about becoming a vampire.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tao, it's Sophie"

"Sophie! I haven't spoken to you in ages, how are you?"

"I'm ok, how are you?"

"Fine, I was just about to go to sleep, why are you calling so late?"

"Sorry, I was staying up late last night, I slept in for ages today and I had a dream about you, which reminded me that I hadn't talked to you in ages. How's Jasmin? I haven't seen her since the last time I came to visit"

"She's great, it's actually funny you called, because I was meaning to talk to you. I'm thinking of asking Jasmin to marry me, what do you think?"

"AHHHH! Tao that's so cute, your such a adorbale couple, I'm sure she'll say yes!"

"I hope so. I love her so much, I've wanted her to be my wife for ages, but I was too scared"

"Be brave, I'm know she'll scream yes."

"Thanks. So is there any new men in your life, how about your vampire friend, James? Though I really hope you haven't become his girlfiriend"

"No, don't worry, me and James are still best friends."

"Cool, I don't mind vampires, but there's still something wrong and dangerous about them"

"Yeah, look Tao don't hang up, I need you to listen to me, because this is hard for me to talk about"

"Your not pregnant are you?"

"NO! I'm eighteen for gods sake."

"Great, so what is it?"

"It wasn't my choice, it was the only thing he could do"

"who? What did they do?"

I took a deep breath in, closed my eyes and decided to just let my lips move the way they should, forming those horrible words

"I'm a vampire Tao"

"WHAT!?"

I wish I could see his face, I could feel the tears brimming over. I might have just lost my brother..

"How are you a fucking vampire? When did this happen?"

"About a week ago. Listen Tao, it wasn't my fault"

"Who turned you? It was James wasn't it? That bastard!"

"Now listen to me. It was James, but he was saving me, he gave me my life back, I was about to die. A strange beast was trying to kill us, it almost killed me when I distracted it from hurting James really badly. I lost so much blood, there wasn't any time to save me. The only thing he could do was to turn me into a vampire. Be happy that I'm alive and well. I'm still your sister."

There was a silence for a very long time, I had to check my phone to see if Tao had hung up. He hadn't, but he didn't say a word for a while, all I could hear was his breathing.

"Tao?"

I heard him sigh "I guess this is gonna make it hard for you to come to the wedding if it's in the day time"

"Does this mean, you don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you, you're my little sister, even if you are a vampire now. Have you killed anyone yet?"

"NO! and I hope I never do"

"Have you drank anyones blood yet?"

I had no idea what to say to that, the truth, or a lie. I went with the truth

"Yes, once. The rest of the time I've just been drinking True Blood"

"Well that's good. I should have guessed that something like this would of happened at one point, since your best friend was a vampire. This does mean I'm going to have to come visit you at some point"

"Really? I would love that. You could meet Godric and I'm sure James would be happy to see you again, although he's not here right now"

"Great, who's Godric?"

"Urm, I guess he's my boyfriend, I'm staying with him while James is away, his maker called him back to him, but Godric is taking good care of me. You would like him Tao, he's great fun to be around"

"I'm sure. So I guess I'll be visting you before christmas, I might be able to bring Jasmin along, can I tell her?"

"yeah I guess so, un-less she hates vampires"

"no, but she's slightly scared of them. Are you going to tell mum and dad?"

"No, you're the only one I talk to anymore…"

"You know it wasn't your fault"

"Yeah I know. Don't tell them, please"

"Ok. So, I'll call you in a week or so. Are you still living in New York?"

"No, I'm in Dallas right now. Good luck with your proposal. Got anything romantic planed?"

"Maybe" I could just see his face, grinning all over

"Ok, bye Tao"

"Bye."

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my heart after that phone call.

I'd spent over half an hour talking to Tao and now I have no idea what to do.

Looking up into the night sky, I could see that it was almost a full moon. It lit everything up with a strange grey glow, making everything feel even colder, then it already was. It's a cold world when you're a vampire.

I ran back inside, grabbed myself a true blood and walked towards the bathroom. I haven't had a bath in a while, you forget about these things I guess when you're a vampire.

After a while I found the bathroom, a large black room, with a jacuzzi in the middle and then around it was a shower, bath, sink, etc… It was amazing!

I made sure the door was locked and then started running the water, making sure to pour bubble bath in as well.

After a while the room started to smell like honey and orange. Filling the air. I could smell it so clearly, it was slightly drug like, I guess heightened senses is one of the things you get when you're a vampire. All so that you can kill easily.

I quickly stripped down and jumped into the jacuzzi, the water was already filling it up fast.

I'm guessing this is what heaven is like.

The hot water swam around my body, as the bubbles pilled up on the surface. If only I'd bought my Ipod Speakers, although the silence was quite nice. I could hear voices far away, over the sound of the running tap.

I turned it off and slipped under the water. I could stay under for the rest of the day, I guess not having to breath has it's advantages.

I have no idea how long I stayed under the water, thinking about everything and nothing. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, but when I heard someone knocking on the door, I sat up and finally pushed my head out of the water.

"Who is it?" I called out

"It's Godric, can I come in?"

"Wait a second" with that I jumped out the bath, grabbed one of the towels and rapped it around my body. The lock clicked underneath my fingers. I swung the door open, to see Godric at the door.

His eyes popped open when he saw me with just a towel on, oh god…

"Why hello sexy, now this is just what I wanted to see" he said, his voice all low and husky as he walked slowly towards me, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Calm down Godric, now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that the meeting was finnished"

"Great" This situation was uncomfortable, but it was turning me on slightly, the way he was looking at me, reminded me of when we were coming back from Fangtasia. That lust and want, clouding over his eyes, turning him into an animal.

"Can I join you" he whispered, glancing back at the jacuzzi.

"Yeah" with that I turned around, dropped my towel and climbed into the water.

Luckily I had put so many bubbles into the bath, you couldn't see through the water, so I was covered by a sea of large white frothy bubbles.

"So are you coming in?"

He nodded and slowly pulled of his top and dropped his trousers, leaving his pants till last. But he didn't take them off till he was right next to the jacuzzi. Once they were gone he was climbed in, ever so slowly.

This felt like a dream to me, I had to pinch myself to check if this was real.

Nothing like this had ever happened with any of my other boyfriends, nothing this romantic or sexy. It seems like these momments had been saved till I was with Godric.

"You look amazing like this" He groaned, moving round so that he was sitting almost next to me, our fingers just touching, legs brushing up against eachother.

"Godric" I couldn't say anything else, my head was a mess and my skin was burning.

He smirked and moved even closer "Do you want to sit in my lap, I could give you a massage" there was a certain purr in his voice, which I just couldn't resist.

I just nodded and started moving on my knees, till I was in front of him, I spread his legs slightly, so there was room for me to sit in. Leaning back against his chest. I could feel it against my arse.

"It's a shame there's so many bubbles" Godric laughed, snaking his arms round my waist, stroking my stomach "I love your body Sophie, I want to return the favour, can I?" He kissed my shoulders and neck.

"yes, please Godric" I moaned

I felt him smile against my skin, as one hand moved slowly down my stomach and the other one creeped uptwards my breasts.

****************

Sophie's head fell back against Godric's shoulder, her face a picture of pure bliss. As the sexiest guy she'd ever known, got ready to pleasure her as much as possible. Hundreds of years of practice and he was ready to use them.

His right hand finally reached between her thighs, pushing them open slowly, carressing the skin of her inner leg, he heard Sophie moan in his ear, urging him to go even further.

Godric's fingers played gently with her southern lips, feeling the warmth and wetness of them. The thought of her being turned on by him, made his arousal even more tense, pushing up against her arse, between the crevice, touching her pussy, ever so slightly.

"Godric, hurry up please" Sophie moaned, her mind a complete fog. She rubbed against his hardness, spreading her juices over his length.

He started rubbing her clit, slowly at first, but soon gaining speed. The whole time his other hand was grasped onto her breast, kneeding it and pinching her nipples, making them hard.

"Mmm" Sophie's moans got louder, her stomach coiling up, fireworks exploding in her mind.

Godirc slipped one of his fingers even further, pumping Sophie's pussy, stimulating her, he then added another finger, stretching her further. She was tight, but he could tell she wasn't a virgin.

"faster, Godric, oh god it feels so good!"

Godric obeyed, moving his fingers with in human speed. His other hand switching to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

Sophie turned her head so that she could kiss Godric's gorgeous lips. He moved his head so that he could have a better angle to kiss her.

He started rubbing his cock against her, he could feel her pussy clenching around his fingers, she was almost there.

Sophie jutted her hips upwards, trying to get Godric further into her, her own hands grabbing onto her breasts, forcefully squeezing them. She needed this so badly.

"AAAH!" Sophie screamed, as her orgasm exploded, she grabbed onto Godric's neck, giving her leverage to push her body up. Coating Godric's fingers with her juices, ridding out her own pleasure.

*******************

"That was the best feeling ever" I sighed, resting my body back against Godric's

He smirked at me and pulled his fingers up to his lips, sticking it into his mouth and sucking them hard.

It was enough to make me orgasm again.

"Now were even" he said, licking my ear lobe, just like I had done to him before.

"Looks like you got excited as well" I said, rubbing against him, he groaned and bit down slightly on the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

"Where the hell did you come from, you amazing girl"

"from where everyone else comes from, it's just luck that I got to meet you"

I looked up at his lovely face and kissed his lips, he was my drug, I needed him more then anything in the world, even more then James I guess.

"I love you Godric" I may have whispered it, but I know he heard.

He didn't say a word, he turned away from me, not looking me in the eye. I've ruined it, I've scared him away. I could kill myself right now!

I moved to get out, he'd just wanted me for pleasure.

"Sophie, don't go" he pulled me back to sit with him. I saw his face now, he was crying, little drops of blood staining the bubbles.

"why are you trying to leave?"

"I thought I'd scared you by telling you I loved you" I chocked

"Are you kidding me, I fucking love you Sophie. I just didn't want you to see me cry"

With that Godric pulled me under the water with him, pulling me against his body as tightly as possible. His lips crashed on mine.

I love him and he loves me. Now I couldn't be happy, I'm on cloud nine, trully in heaven, life couldn't get better.


	18. Time to Shop, Chapter 18

"I think we should get dressed and have some food soon" Godirc mumbled, blowing away some of the bubbles, which were still resting on the water.

My skin felt soft and tender after staying in the jacuzzi for hours

"Ok, I'm starving anyway" I said, jumping out of the bath and grabbing a towel. They were cozy and a dark black. I couldn't help stroking it against my body.

"That colour and length suites you" Godric grinned, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me along towards the kitchen, taking in the fact that the towel on barely covered my behind.

"How about you go and warm us some true bloods and I'll grab you and me some clothes." Godric said, pushing me in the right direction

"Ok, but try to get me some decent clothes"

"Why, I've seen you naked"

"Doesn't matter, I don't want to be walking around half naked all the time"

"Alright, you know the flavour I like"

"Will do"

As I walked towards the kitchen, I could see through the large window that it was snowing outside and pretty heavily.

I started to sing for no reason at all "Rudolph the red nose rheindeer have a very shine nose…" Wait a second!

I'd completely forgotten that it was Decemeber, almost time for christmas and I haven't got any presents yet. How could I forget christmas!

Maybe I could get Godric to take me to that vampire shopping centre again and a cash point machine so that I can get some money for presents.

"Here you go" Godric said, chucking me a baggy t-shirt, which I'm guessing was his and my underwear. He already had a top and boxers on.

"thanks" I quickly pulled them on and popped the True Blood's into the microwave.

"Is this yours?" I said, taking hold of the top, it was navy blue and had pictures of wolves on it, howling up at the moon

"yeah you can have it if you want, it looks better on you then on me"

"thanks"

When the microwave made a dinging noise, Godric yanked open the door and drank the whole bottle in one gulp.

"thirsty?"

"giving you pleasure, makes me me hungry" he said, winking at me

"really, uh huh? Hey I was wondering if we could go shopping today"

"yeah that's ok, why the sudden rush?"

"Christmas shopping! Don't vampires celebrate christmas?"

"No, well I don't"

"You've missed out, christmas is the best holiday ever! Presents, christmas trees, xmas songs, turkeys and baked potatos, all fabulous!"

"Ok, well then when is it?"

"what's the date?"

"the 22nd I think"

"great, so christmas is on the 25th, only a few days away" I was hopping from one foot to the other, smiling like a happy little elf.

"ok, so we go shopping tomorrow and we buy presents for who?"

"For each other, for our friends and family"

"I don't have any family, but friends is good. If James gets back in time, we can invite him, though it would be nice to just have christmas with you"

"Ok christmas, just the two of us, un less James comes back"

"sounds perfect" Godric whispered, putting his forehead against mine "just you and me, on our own, together. With no one to disturb us"

"Sounds like a plan"

Godirc kissed my forehead, but when he looked behind my head, he grimaced

"It's dawn soon, if we want to go shopping tomorrow night, we should go to sleep now"

"oh, alright, if we must" I finnished off my drink and then grabbed Godric's hand, pulling him towards my bedroom "we'll sleep in my bed tonight"

"ok", he ran and slid under the covers, pulling me with him. "Sleep tight Sophie, I wuv you!" he laughed, giving me a little tickle under the chin

"wuv you too Godric!"

*******The Next Night********

Godric is probably one of the comfiest people I've ever met, I slept curled up against his chest all night. Again. It's one of those comforts I'll never take advantage off.

I didn't dream of much that night, just random stuff that you forget most of the second you wake up.

I did remember one part, I was on a sofa with Godric and it was christmas, I only know that because there was a tree in the corner and wrapping paper on the floor. We were laughing and he had his arms wrapped round me. But I started sinking into the sofa, Godric tried to grab me, to pull me back, but his hands slipped and I carried on falling. Down into the darkness.

I think I've had a dream like that before, but I can't remember.

"Hey baby, you awake yet?" Godric whispered, shaking me gently

"I am now" I yawned, turning and burying my head against his shoulder

"sorry, to wake you, but if we want to get to the shopping centre on time, we should go now"

"Cool, give me a little help getting out please" I said in my cutest little voice, giving him puppy dog eyes

"Do you want me to dress you aswell little Sophie"

"Yes pwease"

Godric laughed and sat up, he pulled me into his arms like a little child and jumped off the bed and onto the floor.

"and what would your highness like to wear?"

"Just my jeans and I'd like to carry on wearing this t-shirt please"

"ok me lady, right away" Godric said in a slightly british posh accent. The accent British people are supposedly suppose to have, but we don't, lots of people speak slang and stuff like that.

He placed me on his lap and quickly pulled the jeans over my legs. He then tried to pull my top up, but I pushed it back down "I said I wanted to keep it on"

"Un-fair" Godric said pouting

giggling I said "that's my middle name" and winked

I leaped off his lap onto the floor "let's take your car again, I love that thing!"

"Alright, race you!" Godric shouted, running out of the room. I looked out the window and he was by the car before I could blink

"That's cheating" I shouted, running out to join him

"No it's not, just fun" he laughed, opening the car door and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Your so weird"

"And you love it"

Of course I did, especially with his cheeky little smile and sexy voice, with the accent I just couldn't put my finger on.

"Where are you from, you know, where were you born?"

"I was born at the time of the Roman Empire, that's where I got my tattoos"

"I love your tattoos"

"thanks, so do I"

We were speeding along the highway. I wasn't even concentrating on the road, as we swerved through the cars. I trusted Godric's driving, he's probably had a car since the first one was built and is a better driver then anyone on earth right now.

"So what was it like, living during the Roman Empire?"

"Sunny, lots and lots of sun, nearly every day. The world was full of death, art, good food. There seemed to be inventions and discoveries being made every day. It was exciting and dangerous. I loved it, but it's so different to the world today. I went back to Rome about ten years ago. It had changed so much"

His voice was filled with hurt and despair, I can't image what it must have been like for him all those years ago.

"What was it like, being a vampire at first. James told me about the beginning of his life and it interested me for some reason. I always loved history, but I've only ever known human history, not vampire history. Vampire history is un-known and interesting to me"

Godric smiled at me then and took my left hand in his"You sounded so cute just then"

"Shut up" I laughed "so what was it like?"

"Amazing and scary at the same time. I thought I was a God and then I thought I was satin, I knew myself as death. I think there was even a story writen about me. The teenage boy with fangs and tattoos, who never died. Prayed on innocent women and children, stealing their blood. It was a great read." He said sarcastically.

We took a swerve into the car park, found a parking spot and where out the car in under a minute.

"And is that all true?"

"Yeah, I had no morals"

"Why women and children?" It popped out before I could take it back. I know he must think I'm prying, but I hardly know anything about his past.

He didn't look un comfortable, just sad.

"I enjoyed watching women screaming, so hopeless, specially when their husbands tried to protect them and then they failed. I would make the husband watch me, while I killed his love. Also the person who changed me was a women. Who died soon after I was turned by a soldier with a very sharp sword (he smiled just then, a evil smile) . Children were kind of the same, but it was also because the rest of my childhood had been stolen and I wanted them to feel the same pain and anger I did"

"I guess that's a good reason" I mummbled, I had no idea what else to say.

He looked at me and smirked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders "sorry for scaring you"

I couldn't help gritting my teeth as I thought back to that horrible night, at least ten years ago. "You didn't, just shocked me, but I can see why you did it. People do horrible things when their angry"

"Yeah I guess they do" he was looking at me with a strange expression, he knew I was thinking of something else. "are you ok?" he said softly, pressing his lips against my cheek

"yeah. I'm fine" I forced a smile and Godric noticed, he grinned at me, which in turn made my grimace into a proper smile.

Godric leaned in and whispered into my ear "I love you"

"I love you too" I pulled his lips towards mine, enjoying the comfort I felt as we kissed, our bodies so close. It reminded me of yesterday, under the water… I have to break away before I start going over the top, I wouldn't be able to contain myself.

I pulled back slowly "but your going to have to go shopping on your own"

"why?"

"because I can't be buying you presents with you by my side"

"ok, so how about we meet back at the entrance in say an hour and a half?"

"sounds good to me, have fun."

"You too, get me something nice" with a wink and wave he was off down the halls, peering into shops and then running off.

He's so cute!

No matter how much it costs, I love christmas shopping. I've never had much money, but I would eagerly spend it all on presents, I just love it! Have all my life. As soon as I'd taken some money out of the bank, I was ready to shop till I litteraly dropped.

I started with Tao and hopefully his soon to be fiancee Jasmin. Jasmin was easy to bye for, she loves anything pink, she's not a real girly girl, but she loves pink! My brother was always hard to buy for, so I just bought him a itunes voucher and a simple watch. I can remember when we were little, that he was always late for anything. If he's still got the problem, then this will help.

For James I had no idea what to get him, apart from this cute little bage with a christmas pudding on, to add to his collection on his jacket blazer. I went into shop after shop, but none of them had what I wanted. Till I got to this really small shoe shop in the corner of the shopping centre. Inside I had a quick look around and I found the perfect pair of shoes.

They were green and white checkered vans, half price.

Now you tell me that's not fate. His favourite colour, one of his favourite styles of shoe and it's less expensive then usual. I had to buy them!

Last of all was Godric's present, I decided on the way over that I was going to get him an Ipod. My Ipod could be called my saviour, it's helped to save me from deep depression. So I think Godric could use one, as well as them being one of the best inventions ever.

As I was walking back to meet Godric, I was lazily gazing around at the other shops, when I noticed something bright and….pretty. I could feel my body burning up as the idea popped into my head and soon I was walking into the shop, my mind buzzing with excitment.

"Your late" Godric groaned, stretching his arms and legs. I had found him having a snooze near the shop entrance, paper bags surrounding his ankles.

"Sorry, I was buying your last present"

"Oh, really, what is it?" he said trying to peek into the bags

"no, you have to wait till christmas night"

"but I want to know now" Godric whined, picking up his bags and trudging along behind me, out of the shopping centre.

"nope, you have to wait" I said, slipping the bags into the car boot, along with Godric's bags, which he had placed on the back seat. They would have probably flown away once we'd got on the road.

We drove quickly back home, the whole time Godric kept on glancing back at the boot of the car. He was acting like a little six year old.

As soon as we were home, I had to run out of the car, grab the bags and ran to my room as quickly as possible, so that I could hide them with out Godric getting a chance to see them.

"Sophie where are you?" I heard him calling from the hallway

Walking out of the room I saw him peeking into every room.

"I'm here"

He looked at me and grinned, running up to the room and trying to get past me to have a look. But I stood in the way and pushed him back slightly "your not allowed to see your presents until christmas"

"but I want to see them" Godric whined, trying to push me out the way

"nope, now come on, I'll get your mind of the presents" I said, pulling him towards the living room

"oh reeeally" Godric picked me up and chucked me over his shoulder

flicking him on the head, I said "not that silly"

"your so mean, it's christmas soon"

"exactly you have to wait till christmas" I said quietly as Godric placed me down on the sofa and then onto his lap

"can't wait" he chuckled, nibbling slightly on my neck "now what are we going to do, I fancy watching mock the week again"

"I don't think they'll be on tv right now, but I know what will be"

"X factor, it's trash tv, but it's entertaining"

"sounds good"

So I picked up the remote and searched until I found X factor, afterwards we watched Live at the Apollo and the news, but I only watched half the news, because I litteraly collapsed against Godric and fell asleep as the sun came up.

All I could hear was the song stereotypes playing quietly in the distance.


	19. It hurts to remember, Chapter 19

***"You're a good girl aren't you Sophie, you like to help me, you like to please me. Faster baby, oh yeah, faster!"***

"NOOOO!" I shot up in bed, screaming my head off, I brought my knees up against my chest, punching the matress around me.

"Sophie, what's the matter?" Godric said worriedly, pulling me against him, as he tried his hardest to hold my arms still

"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!"

"who do you hate, baby?"

"SIMON! He ruined everything, why did he have to be in my life. I want to kill him!"

"calm down baby, your safe with me"

"but I can never get him out of my head" I was crying now, my voice was all hoarse and croakey

Godric didn't say anything else, he just layed my head against his shoulder and rocked me gently, one hand rubbing my back.

I let the tears fall. As I tried to push his face out of my mind, but he hid in the background, never letting me forget him.

"he ruined my life" I whispered

"what did he do to you?"

"he stole my childhood, my innocence. It was mine and he took it"

"how?"

"he raped me" I said almost silently

I felt Godric's body go stiff as I said those three words.

"How old where you" he was almost stuttering, I could feel him shaking behind me

"seven"

"how could he do that to you"

"He was my fathers best friend, when ever he came over he would give me presents, like sweets and toys and…alchol. Then one night he got me drunk and then he raped me in my bedroom while my parents got the dinner ready."

"that bastard" Godric hissed

"yeah. The horrible thing was, when I told my mother, she was too scared to help me. I went to tell my father, but he said I was lying. In the end my brother took me to the police station so that I could tell them what happened. I loved my brother for helping me when no one else would"

"What did the police do?"

"They arrested him and then we had to go to court. He ended up going to prison, but my father blamed me for all of it. He said I had made it all up, just to get Simon out of the picture."

"but you didn't make it up"

"no of course I didn't, why would I make something like that up"

We were silent for a while, I had no idea what to say. I had finally told someone my deepest darkest secret and he had no idea what to say.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that" he said quietly, giving me a bear hug

"why are you sorry, you had nothing to do with it"

"I know, but no one should go through that. Specially someone like you"

"I've tried so hard to keep it from affecting me, but I can't. I keep him mostly out of my head during the day, but at night, he creeps back into my mind. His hands all over me. I can still feel them"

"How much of this does James know?"

"He knows the basics, he came over one night and could hear me screaming in my sleep about it. He questioned me, but didn't press for details. He knew I didn't want to talk about it"

"Do you speak to your parents very much?"

"No, my father doesn't seem to like me, he says I must have lured Simon into my bedroom and got him drunk, so that I could take advantage of him. I was fucking seven!"

Godric shook his head slightly "what about your mother?"

"She never wanted to talk about, she even told our friends and family that Simon had gone on holiday. She liked the idea of the whole incident being completely forgotten."

"well at least your brother stood by you"

"Yeah, Tao's a great brother. He still doesn't know quite how to act sometimes around me, he see's me still as that little girl which he had to protect because no one else would"

"well now your stronger then all of them put together" he was trying to smile, but I could the sadness and anger behind his eyes

"yeah, but I still feel like that little seven year old girl sometimes. Confused, angry, sad and betrayed."

"I wish I could have helped you, I would have ripped that guys head off"

"I wanted to, still do"

"But you know you can't"

"I know"

I really wish I could find Simon and tear his head off. But before that I would, suck him nearly dry, his blood mine for the taking. I would break the bones in his fingers and feet. Cut off his skin and pull out the muscles. Just to make him feel the most pain possible, before killing him for ever.

Now I can understand why new vampires kill so many people, because the people they hate, can finally be punished.

"Godric…"

"yeah?"

"now that you know, does it change the way you feel about me?"

"not in the slightest" Godric said immediately, grinning from ear to ear.

I couldn't help smiling back.

Godric pulled me back against his chest, falling onto the pillows.

"Your still Sophie, no matter what" he whispered into my ear, kissing my head and stroking my sides

"…yeah"

Even with that knowledge, I couldn't stop myself from worrying about how Godric was reacting to this, he seemed so calm, but I saw the way he acted when I first told him. He looked like he could kill anyone there and then who pissed him off.

"I've heard you talking in your sleep before, but I never knew what it was about"

"seriously"

I never knew I talked in my sleep.

"yeah, you scream and cry and seem to have conversations"

"what have I been saying?"

"I couldn't really understand it very much, but you mentioned your father and your brother, you miss your brother very much and your mother. That's all I could make out, the rest was just mummbling and screaming."

"why didn't you tell me before?"

"It never crossed my mind to tell you"

"hmm"

"your not angry with me are you?" Godric said, kissing my soft spot

"no, I could never be angry with you"

"I hope so"

I turned my head so that I could finally see his gorgeous face "just don't do anything too bad" I said cheekily

Godric grinned and stuck his tongue out at me, I pretended to try and bite it, but Godric quickly pressed his lips against mine.

Slowly Simon's face started to drift away as we carried on kissing, but he still crept in the corner, never letting me forget him.


	20. Finally a good christmas, Chapter 20

I woke up to the sound of cars outside and running water from the stream in the garden.

Everything that had happened earlier on was gone, a forgotten memmory, well at least I was trying to forget it.

It was christmas eve night I realised, I was finally getting to christmas, my first christmas with Godric. In a couple hours it would be christmas day and I'd be able to give him his presents.

Although I doubt James would be coming today and I'd have to wait till I saw Tao to give him his presents. At least I could give Godric his.

I slipped out of bed as quietly as possible and ran to the kitchen to get two bottles of True Blood, with a bit of added spice, I decided to try to re-create a True Blood cocktail, I had seen James make once last year at a party.

As soon as it was done, I took a quick sip to make sure it wasn't desgusting and then took them both to Godric who was still sleeping away in bed.

He looked so funny, spread out across the matress in a sort of star shape, his hair was all fluffy.

"Wake up" I whispered, placing the True Blood's on the table and moving to sit next to him.

"noooo, I want to sleep" Godric moaned, turning over onto his stomach, so that he wasn't facing me any more.

"oh really.." I started to rub his back, my hands crawling over his shoulders, barely touching his chest. I heard him moan slightly into the pillow, but he still wasn't waking up. Time for plan B.

With one push, I had Godric lying on his back, his eyes still closed. I climbed up onto his waist, one leg either side, my hands placed lightly on his gorgeous chest.

Now he was awake.

"Hello sexy…" he whispered, grinning from ear to ear

"Hi sleepy, glad your finally awake"

"Oh really, how glad?" He said, glancing down at where I was sitting

"Glad enough, not to hear you snoring anymore"

Godric's face went from aroused to annoyed as I climbed off to sit next to him

"You thought you were gonna get lucky" I laughed, handing him one of the True Blood's

"maybe" Godric mumbled, he looked so dissapionted, I couldn't help leaning over and kissing him

"just be patient, you'll get what you deserve soon" I whispered, pulling back slightly and biting my lip in the sexiest way possible.

"alright" Godric sighed, giving me a quick kiss on the lips and a wink "so are we going to open presents soon?"

"Yes if you want, but I have to go get mine ready before you see it"

"Ok, meet me back in here as soon as your done"

"will do, your going to like your present" With that I was out of Godric's bedroom and running down the hallway to my room.

I was ready in ten minutes, with Godric's presents wrapped up under my arms.

"You were quicker then I thought" Godric said, sitting up properly on the bed and pushing his presents forewards towards me.

"Who opens first?" he said, taking my hand and pulling me to sit next to him

"Can I open first, yours will need to be explained"

Godric looked at me suspicioulsy "ok.." He handed me the pile of parcels, all different sizes.

"Which one first?"

"The small one first, then the two medium ones, this one" he lifted one square one up and placed it on his knee "you have to open last"

"ok"

I opened the small one just like Godric had told me, carefully pulling back the paper. Inside where two small turquiose studs, a beautiful colour and perfectly formed "they're lovely" I sighed

"They reminded me of your eyes. Go on, open the next one"

I really just wanted to stare at the earrings, but I carried on opening the other two. One of them contained soft red night vest and pants, the other one had a Iphone 3G in it. I could have screamed.

"AAAAAAH A IPHONE!" I jumped and litterly clinged to Godric's neck, kissing him again and again on the cheek

"wow I didn't expect you to be so happy"

"it's a fucking Iphone, how could I not be happy!"

Godric beamed and handed me the last present, "go on, open this one, I'm dying to know what you think"

I reluctantly put down the Iphone and started to open the hard square package, I'm guessing a box with hopefully something in it.

It was a dark black box, with a small gold clasp, that I had to get Godric to open because my hands were shaking.

Inside was a small silver heart charm, with a red jewel set in the middle. "It's amazing…"

"are you still wearing your charm bracelete?"

"Yep"

Godric slowly lifted my arm and placed the charm on the bracelete. It looked beautifull on there.

"It's white gold and the jewel is a ruby. I thought you'd like it"

"I love it" Godric smiled and pulled my head towards his, kissing me lovingly, his hands clinging to my back and thighs. It was so hard not to get caught in the momment, but I had to give Godric his presents.

"Wait a minute" I breathed, pulling back and handing Godric his present.

He smirked and un wrapped it eagerly, revealing the small black Ipod.

"I thought everyone should have one, mine helped me when ever I was upset or angry, so I figured you should have one."

"It's fantastic Sophie, thank you" He tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him back "don't you want your second present"

"Yeah, but where is it?" Godric said, looking around the room, finally looking back at me

"Here it is" I slowly pulled my top up over my head, it was a baggy one so I wasn' wearing any shorts underneath. Just my underwear. My new underwear.

Godric gasped, his hands twitching towards my body as he stared at his extra present.

They were black and red, they were silky and had small frills around the edge. They were much sexier then any of the stuff I'd ever bought before, but when I saw them in the shop, the idea of surprising Godric with them made it seem perfect.

"Do you like them?" I whispered, one hand stroking the hem line of the bra while the other one cupped Godric's cheek.

"uh huh, I like them a lot" he was starring at my breasts, his eyes never leaving them, but he glanced up at my face quickly and whispered "sexy little minx"

With that I was thrown down onto the bed, Godric kneeled above me, quickly pulling off his top, leaving him just in his boxers, which clung ever so slightly.

"I want you Godric. I need you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please I want to"

He nodded and moved so that he was inbetween my legs, his hands carressing every part of my body, pulling at my bra and pants.

I slipped my hands across his back and down his boxers, giving his arse a quick squeeze as I pulled his pants down.

Godric was already aroused by the whole thing and I could feel myself doing the same.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, as I grabbed his crotch in pure excitement as Godric slipped my pants down around my ankles in one swift movement.

"do it, do it please Godric"

"tell me how much you want it Sophie?"

"I want it, I need more then I ever have"

"I feel the same. I love you Sophie." 

"I love you Godric"

With that Godric positioned himself and then pushed in. His cock slipped in easily, but I could feel how hard and large he was.

"you feel so amazing Sophie, so tight and warm" Godric groaned, pulling out slightly and then pushing back in with force. I loved the way his body felt against mine as he slid across it and his face was so sexy.

"faster Godric, oh god it feels do good!" I pushed my hips up agaisnt his, trying to match his thrusts, which were getting faster and harder each time and I loved every one.

I scratched Godric's back, putting my mark on him.

"Uuuugh ugh!" Godric shouted, lifting my legs up onto his shoulders. The angle he was hitting now, gave me a whole new wave of pleasure.

Sex with Godric was magical, it felt different to any other sexual experience I've had with my old boyfriends. It was a hundred times better.

"That's it Godric, fuck, oooooh!" I must have sounded so strange, but I was finding it so hard to close my mouth.

Godric's face was twisted in pleasure, strained with trying to go faster, just so that we could both reach our climaxes.

I could feel my walls clenching around his dick, my stomach fizzed. If I was human my heart would be non stop.

Godric pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed back in, his whole body shaking violently. We both needed this so much.

"SOPHIE!" He groaned, ripping off my bra and shoving his face inbetween my breasts, shaking it from side to side. His mouth sucking at the skin.

"GODRIC! I'm almost there, don't STOP!"

Godric grinned and ground his hips against mine, his cock circling inside me, touching every part of me. It was enough to drive me to the edge.

I don't know why, but I bit down suddenly onto the juncture between his shoulder and neck. My fangs(which I had completely forgotten about) puncturing the skin. Some of his blood dripped down my throat, it tasted exactly like he'd described, sweet and sour, but delicious.

The combination of Godric's fantastic thrusts and the taste of his blood, started my orgasm. I pushed my hips against his and rode out the pleasure.

Suddenly Godric twisted us round so that I was on top, he pushed me up so that I was sitting and grabbed my hips. He lifted me up and slammed me down, while I was still having a orgasm.

I jumped up and down on his dick as I felt him start to cum inside me, filling me up completely, dripping down the side of his legs.

"UUUGH SOPHIE!" Godric screamed, slamming his hips one last time up against mine, his hands clutching at my breasts as I finished riding him.

I slipped off Godric's lap and layed down beside him, curling up against him as he pulled the covers around our bodies. He hugged me close and kissed my shoulders and neck.

"That was fucking amazing" he sighed "you were fantastic"

"So were you, that's the best I've ever had. Probably because I've never had sex with someone I loved so much I could burst"

"and also because I've had 2000 years of practice and you are so sexy that you should be paid just to walk the streets"

I couldn't help laughing "yeah that as well"

"So did you think at all of the 'incident' while we were doing it?"

"no not at all, though I wasn't really thinking at all"

Godric smiled and kissed me on the forehead. We just stared at each other for awhile, bodies pressed together.

"you know you owe me a new bra now" I whispered, glancing at my bra in tatters on the floor

"oh don't worry I will" Godric said seductively, stroking my back.

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world right then, lying in the arms of a un believable person, after just having had the best sex of my life, but something deep inside was telling me that it was all going to change.

I just don't know when.


	21. I want to relive every second,Chapter 21

We just talked for ages, about really nothing at first, but then Godric started telling me about how he's dealt with being a vampire and what his life use to be like before he was turned.

The whole time we had our arms wrapped around each other, skin against bare skin. In the past me and my boyfriend would just fall asleep afterwards, it was cute, but there was nothing romantic or exciting about the experience. I really liked them, but I didn't love them, not like I love Godric.

I would do anything for Godric and I hope he knows it.

"It's taken me 2000 years to change my way of seeing the world and part of that is due to you Sophie"

"I'm glad of that. You've defiantly changed since I first met you. You confused me so much when we first met"

"that feeling was mutual, you have those eyes that I never could decode"

"So, have I changed since then?"

"Defiantly. For the best" Godric smiled at me, so happy and cheerfull.

Once again we were silent, just staring at each other.

"Did I tell you how much I loved having sex with you. It was…perfect" he sighed, slowly pulling me even closer.

"Yeah…I'd never felt anything like that. I love you Godric"

"I love you too"

He kissed me again, I never could get use to the way he kissed me. So passionate, breaking every now and then, letting me believe that it was the end, but he'd lean back in and it would somehow be even better then before.

"you're a great kisser" I said, finally pulling away.

Godric grinned at me, that obviously booted his ego, I'm going to have to be carefull with my compliments towards him, but I can't help it, he's perfect to me.

"So what are we going to today, it's still christmas night, we could go out.." Godric said quietly, running his fingers through my hair

"Or we could just stay in and relax"

"Sounds like a plan" he winked at me, grabbed me round the stomach and twirled me out of bed so that we were lying on the floor.

I started laughing "Wow that was quick"

"Really, well watch this"

Suddenly Godric's hands where all over me, tickling me in every place, just like when we first met.

I hated Godric and James just then, when they were tickling me, I felt so helpless, but it also felt so good when Godric was doing, just his touch made me feel good.

"stop it, stop it please, I'm gonna wet myself!" I screamed, riggling around

Godric chuckled and spun us around again so that I was on the bottom

"Vampires can't go to the toilet silly"

"well I felt like it. Wow that's strange"

"do you know what's also strange, look at where we are" he was eyeing me up again, starring down at my naked body

"uh huh, except that your not getting it again so quickly, I am not a slut"

"I know your not" I smiled at him, because I know he meant it.

"Come on, we need to get dressed and having something to drink, I'm starving"

"Alright, though I'm gonna pick out what we wear"

"ok…that makes me kind of scared"

"don't be, I'll pick out something nice"

Soon he was just a blur round the room and then he was back again, standing in his boxers, holding out my new knickers that I had bought and another of his t-shirt, except that this one was a little tighter then the last one I wore.

"Not very covering" I said, pulling them both on

"But very fitting" Godric mumbled, rubbing the t shirts material against my waist

He smiled and started leaning in for a kiss, I did as well, but I stopped just before our lips where gonna touch

"If you want to kiss me, come catch me" I whispered and the I was off running around the house, I couldn't see Godric, but I knew he was close.

When I got to the kitchen I stopped, looking around to see where Godric was, but I couldn't see him at all

Suddenly I was thrown off my feet and down onto the floor, Godric gripping me tightly "I think this means I won" he whispered, kissing up my neck, before getting to my lips

"I guess it does" he smiled again at me, a small little smile, his lips inches from mine, his eyes closing slightly..

'Knock knock!"

Oh shit who the hell is that!


	22. Old friends are always best, Chapter 22

"Go sit on the sofa, I'll check who it is" Godric whispered, picking himself up and then helping me up

"ok" I said, running over to the sofa and wrapping a large blanket round my body

Godric dissapeared for a second round the corner. I heard the door open and then some whispering and they must have been very quiet, because I can hear very well.

"Sophie, I need you to close your eyes for a second" Godric said, popping his head round the corner

"Why?"

"Just do it please"

"Fine" I closed my eyes for only a second, suddenly I felt a rush of wind go past me.

"Can I look now?"

"yep" but that wasn't Godric's voice, that was…

"JAMES!" I screamed, opening my eyes and jumping up on the sofa

He was standing in front of me, huge grin on his face, his hair all spiky and cool.

"I've missed you so much!" I couldn't stop squealing. James and Godric were laughing constantly, but after a while James grabbed me round the stomach and spun me round.

"I've missed you too!" he shouted, giving me a big squeeze

"why did you have to go?" I squealed, punching him lightly on the shoulder

"because my maker is a prick" James said, falling back onto the sofa with me on his lap. Godric stood close by, but moved soon to sit next to us.

"When did you arrive back in Dallas"

"Today. I've only just arrived, but I had to come and see you as soon as possible"

"you're the best maker ever" I said, giving him a huge hug

"glad you think that, but I really shouldn't have left you so early on in your transformation. Although it seems that you haven't missed me too much, you and Godric look like you've been having a world of fun" James said quietly, analysing us both.

"Godric's been looking after me"

"I'm sure he has, I'm loving the minimal look on both of you" he winked at us. I'd forgotten how dirty minded James was. Though we were both only in our underwear and I was in one of Godric's t-shirts, so he had a lot of evidence to use.

"stop it James" I said, giving him a slap

"you must have had fun, because Godric won't stop grinning"

I turned to see Godric doing exactly that, he tried to hide it, but he couldn't help it after a while.

"Actually I don't miss you two being mean to me" I said, crossing my arm and getting off the sofa, but Godric pulled me back, onto his lap and gave me a quick kiss on my neck as a way of saying sorry. It was quick, but it didn't get past James.

"so let me get this straight, I was away for about a week and you two are already being lovey dovey, why am I not surprised"

"You brought us together James, be happy" Godric said with a lisp, placing his chin on my shoulder

"hmm, I'm not sure I like the fact that my DAUGHTER is with a 2000 year old"

"James you can't talk, you've been with people much younger then you"

Suddenly James's face went from angry to smiling, "don't worry Sophie, I think it's cute. It's just a bit weird for me right now."

After a while, Godric went off to get us all True Blood's, leaving me and James alone.

"So how comes your maker let you go?"

"We made a deal, I've got to go visit him often, other wise he'll come get me. But he decided I needed to be there for you"

"that's nice, at least he stopped thinking about himself for one second." James smiled at me, his friendly, mischevious smile, the one I'd missed so much, because I knew when I saw that, things were all alright. "I really did miss you James, it was horible not having my big brother around"

"I'm glad to be back" he whispered, wrapping his arms back around my shoulders. "Though if you and Godric start having sex every night, I will run off again, because I can not bare to hear it, un less I'm in a goooood mood!"

"Your so desgusting!"

"and you love it" James laughed, getting hold of my arms, so that I couldn't hit him over the head

"no I don't, it's horrible"

"well get use to it baby, because I'm hear to stay" he said, with a smug smile

"dirty minded boy" I mumbled, crossing my arms and sticking out my bottom lip.

But James quickly hugged me and kissed the top of my head, just like a big brother.

"you are happy with him, aren't you" he whispered, suddenly sounding all worried and parent like.

"very happy" I couldn't help smiling, talking and even thinking of Godric made me happy

"that's good" James said quietly, with a sigh "have you told him about your past?"

"yep, it didn't seem to change anything"

"that's good. As long as your happy Sophie, I'm happy."

"I wish you'd been my dad when I was little" I sobbed, burrying my head into his neck, hugging him tightly. I was about to cry in a minute, why do reunions make you cry!

"Well I'm here for you now and will always be"

I did cry a bit, just a few tears, I couldn't hold them back, but I made sure to wipe them away before they stained his clothes.

"It's nice to see you two back together" Godric said, coming back into the room with three bottles of True Blood.

"That took you a while." James said, trying to sound angry, but he couldn't hide the smile as he grabbed his drink. So many smiles.

"Well I thought you two should have some time together alone."

He looked at me and smiled, before coming to sit next to me. I placed my head on his shoulder and held James's hand. Sat in between my two favourite people in the whole wide world. "thanks Godric" I said quietly, giving him a quick kiss.

"Ok I'm going to have to get someone else round for me to make out with, while you two are being all kissey with eachother. It's making me sick and jealous all at the same time" James said, in a over the top girly voice, don't know why he chose that voice. Though it was very very funny.

Godric and I burst out laughing, James just grinned, he loved it when people found him funny. "Well maybe Godric could give me a bit of a kiss" he said, placing his hand on Godric's knee.

"Nope, hands off James, he's all mine" I slapped his hand away, Godric just kept on laughing while James winked at him.

I know James would never make a move on Godric, but still, Godric is very good looking and James could develop a crush on him and then everything would just get complicated and wrong and…

"don't worry Sophie, Godric is all yours, I won't touch him and anway I've got bigger fish to catch and I mean bigger" his eye brows just went up and down as he said the word bigger, it was hilarious.

"Oh that reminds me, Sophie has a present for you for christmas."

"Really, well that's good, since I did a little shopping on my way back"

"I thought you said you came straight her to see us"

"Sophie, it's me were talking about, I love to shop"

"I guess so."

Godric jumped up and ran off in a flash, he was back in two seconds with my parcel to James and another one which was considerably larger.

"Here we go James, the blue one is from Sophie and the black ones from me"

James was screeching like a little girl, grabbing the parcels from Godric and ripping them open. "YIPEEE!" He squealed, jumping up on the Sophie. The green checkered vans in one hand and a Nintendo Wii in the other. Lucky bastard!

"Wow Godric, where is all this money coming from" I said, as the breathe was pushed out of me. James does very tight thankyou hugs, believe me, I've been bruised for days after one of his special hugs.

"I'm 2000 years old, the savings just pile up and also being the Sheriff has it's bonuses" Godric mumbled, he was strong, but even he got winded by James's grip. Wow that guy can hug, that could be a new way to kill people, death by cuddles.

"you guys are the best!!!!!!! Now my turn" James was off again, through the door and back with a whole bag full of stuff, "sorry I haven't wrapped it" he said, chucking them at us. "Go on, look inside the bags!"

"calm down James" I laughed, pulling out my present from a American Apparel bag.

Inside was a really cute short blue dress, a pair of black heels and a little blue box, inside the box was a pretty green apple charm.

"It's to remind you of New york, the biiiig apple!"

"I love it James thankyou so much!"

Too much screaming and shouting, but I'm so happy!

I litteraly jumped at James and gave him a huge hug. "I'm glad you like it Sophie, I was hoping you could wear it tomorrow"

"Why what's happening tomorrow?"

James just smiled and gestured towards Godric, he was opening a thick envelope.

"What is it Godric?" I jumped off James and ran to stand next to Godric, trying to get a peek at the things in his hand, I'd already guessed that they were tickets, but I couldn't see what for because he was holding them to his chest and grinning.

"What is it Godric?!" I whined, clinging onto his arm, I felt like a little ten year old.

"Three tickets for the Louis XIV gig tomorrow night!" he screamed, twirling me round in his arms. Ok, now I'm feeling very dizzy.

"I thought it would be fun for us all to go together" James laughed, grinning from ear to ear, looking a bit like a monkey. Cute monkey, but still a very tall, mod monkey.

"you're the best James" I shouted, once again running over to give him a hug. What is up with me today, where did all this energy come from? Oh well, I'm just happy happy, happy go lucky!

"I know I am" James said, ruffling my hair and giving me a quick wink.


	23. Everything was Perfect, Chapter 23

(if u wanna see my pictures for this story and others, type polyvore into the browser and then add this after .com /cgi/profile?id=913061)

"So, where am I going to be sleeping? Because there's no way I'm sleeping in the same bed as you two, while you play kiss chase under the covers" James chuckled as we all started walking towards the bedrooms. It was five in the morning and if we were gonna go out tomorrow night, we'd have to have enough energy.

"James you can stay in the guest bedroom, it's just down the hall from Sophie's room"

"Alrighty, though if you would be so kind, keep the moaning and groaning to a minnimum tonight, I need to have my beauty sleep"

With that he was off down the hall, he was laughing the whole time and I could still hear him when he was in his room.

"I can tell he's gonna be trouble"

"yeah, but it's nice to have James back" Godric said, leading me off towards his room. We were kinda switching right now from room to room, but mostly we stayed in Godric's, it had the biggest bed and hopefully it would be more sound proof.

"true, true"

I quickly climbed into bed, with Godric soon coming in afterwards.

"though, I'm not looking forward to sharing you with him, I prefer to have you all to myself"

"don't worry, I'll try to give you both as much attention"

"but I want more" Godric whined, doing a cute little pout

"if your good, you will"

"don't worry, I'll be on my best behaviour" with that I was flipped underneath him and soon we were kissing again. But kissing leads to a feel and a feel leads to sex. I'm an addict for it when it's Godric, every touch is magical.

We woke up around eight in the afternoon and started to get ready as soon as our eyes were open.

I couldn't stop jumping around the house as I got ready. I love Louis XIV, their a great band with fantastic lyrics, that's one of the reasons I love them so much.

Of course I wore the dress and shoes that James had given me, including my charm bracelete, updated now with the new apple charm.

Godric went for his usual hot look, simple, but oh so cute. While James went for the whole look of a rock guy, wearing black skinny jeans, waistcoat and a green top.

"are we ready?" James asked, while looking at himself in the mirror for the sixth time in the past ten minutes.

"yep, who's car are we taking?"

"we'll take one of my other cars, I'm not risking my baby at a concert" Godric said, walking out of the door, towards one of the black cars that had picked me and James up at the airport when we first arrived.

"Did you just call the red car, your baby?"

"well yeah, it's precious to me"

"I will never get people's strange attachments to cars"

"Nor will I" James said, swinging one arm across my shoulders and one round Godric's. "Oh and thanks guys for earlier on, I could barely hear your bed squeaking"

"James keep it up and your driving to the concert in a separate car" Godric said sternly, but out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk at James, who then grinned and pointed at me.

I hate it when they do stuff like that, secret messages that you know are probably dirty.

"fine, I'll stop."

We all pilled into the car, with me inbetween the two boys in the back.

Just as we were pulling out of the drive way, James turned to me and whispered "I'll stop, if you two do"

He'll never give up with this, I can tell.

The concert was a place called 'The Curtain Club', a huge warehouse building with a neon purple and blue sign outside. Unfortuantly the one thing that really stood out, was the huge queue of people, trying to get into the club.

I tried to walk towards the back, but James pulled me straight towards the front where a huge bouncer was standing there, blocking the entrance. Godric just followed us silently.

I saw at least twenty girls give me evils as I walked past the line with James and Godric, sandwiched between the two. I must admit, I would be to if I was one of them, their both gorgeous and I soon found out, that James had got us special tickets, so that we didn't have to line up.

"How did you get those tickets?" I asked, when we finally slipped past the bouncer into the concert room.

"Vampire mind trick, duh"

He sounded like one of the american school girls, who spend all their time shopping, on some tv programma, where everythings drama and parties.

"You did pay for them, didn't you"

"of course I did, but could you blame me for cheating a little bit with the line. I am not one to wait in a queue"

"hmmm, very well, lets just get a drink"

James nodded and pulled Godric and I, once again by our wrists, of towards the bar.

"three true blood's please, one A+, one A- and Godric what do you like again?"

"0-"

"cool, cool"

Godric leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear "do you have any idea how many people are starring at us?"

"about fourty, their all looking at you, because your so hot"

"but their mostly guys"

"that still means their looking at you" I smirked, wrapping my arms around his waist

"pretty sure their straight, since most of them just cursed when they saw you hug me and one of them was checking out your arse when we walked past"

"which one? I'll give him a right slap" I growled, looking around for the guy, but all I could see where girls, once again giving me evils. I really should have expected this, Godric will get this attention from most people.

"I'm sure you would, but really" he leaned and kissed my neck, finding my weak spot, "who could blame him"

"cheaky" I said, pretending to smack him, but he just bit his lip and winked.

"alright you two, save the fliting for when your alone, there are other people around, who don't want to be sick inside such a nice club"

"calm down James and anyway, I've seen you do far worse" Godric laughed, taking his True Blood and opening it with a flick of his thumb.

"oh really, what kind of things?"

"that should really be left for another time, right now were suppose to be getting ready to dance"

He was right, but sounds like they've both got juicy gossip that I don't know about.

Soon after we arrived, the band came on and started playing tracks from their first album. I got into dancing immediately, jumping up and down and swaying to the music. James was even more into it then me, jumping constantly, pumping his fist in the air and cheering when ever a new song came on. While Godric was a late bloomer in the rock concert scene. He didn't really dance at first, but soon he was enjoying it as much as me and James.

"Ah chocolate girl, you're looking like something I want

(finding out true love is blind)

Ah and your little Asian friend she can come if she wants

(finding out true love is blind)

I want all the self conscious girls who try to hide who they are with makeup

(finding out true love is blind)

You know it's the girl with a frown with the tight pants I really want to shake up

(finding out true love is blind)

Hey, carrot juice, I wanna squeeze you away until you bleed

(finding out true love is blind)

And your vanilla friend, well she looks like something I need

(finding out true love is blind)

I want miss little smart girl with your glasses and all your books

(finding out true love is blind)

And I want the stupid girl who gives me all those dirty looks

(finding out true love is blind)

Wind you up and make you crawl to me

Tie you up until you call to me"

James loved 'finding out true love is blind', to a point where he started grabbing girls in the crowd and saying "that's you he's talking about" and then laughing his head off, grabbing me and spinning round again and again.

However my favourite was the second album, specially 'guilt by association' and 'air traffic control'

The atmosphere was amazing inside that club, everyone was either singing or dancing, forgetting everything oustide the concert and just focusing on being there.

During air traffic control, Godric pulled me towards him and started dancing more slowly with me, singing parts of it quietly into my ear.

"I've been gone, I've been up away from home, now my gear is down, I'm circlin round and I am comin' in"

James was off dancing somewhere with some blonde girl in green boots that matched his top. He always knew how to party hard and would pull anyone in if they were up for it.

The lights where pretty dark inside the club, but for a split second there was a small flash of light from the far corner and I saw someone in a black leather jacket, dissapear of into the crowd.

"are there vampire paparazzi?"

"yeah, why?" Godric asked, as we walked towards the bar to get another drink

"because I swear I just saw someone take a photo of us, are you like a celebrity amongst vampires?"

"not really, I'm one of the oldest and the sherriff, but I doubt someone would take a picture of me, maybe you just thought they were pointing at us"

"probably"

I looked up at Godric, he looked so cute in this light, why does he have to be so damn perfect!

"why are you smiling so much Godric?"

"because you look so funny right now, like your having a silent argument"

"I was wondering why you get to be so perfect"

"speak for yourself, don't you think I stay up at night wondering how I got to be this good"

"your so full of yourself, just like James"

Godric just laughed when I gave him a light kick, like a little toddler.

"don't worry, your abosultley perfect too" he said quietly, pressing his forehead up against mine

"really?"

"really"

"thanks" I felt his hands run through my hair, but I didn't see it, I was just starring at his face, his beautifull face. It was a constant battle, trying not to kiss him constantly, but right now I can't stop myself.

After about five minutes of kissing, Godric pulled away and grinned "save some for later"

"fine" I groaned, rolling my eyes

Godric leaned in again and kissed my neck softly. "why don't you go find James and ask him whether he wants a drink"

"alright"

I jumped off my seat, but just as I was walking away, Godric grabbed my arm and span me round "I love you Sophie"

"I love you too"

He smiled and turned to talk to the bar men, while I went to find James.

I searched around half the club, dodging in and out of the crowds, until I found James. He was across the club from me, surrounded by a group of good looking girls and guys, trust him to make himself center of attention.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at it though, he was larger and life and I adored him for it.

I started walking towards James, when I suddenly felt someone tap me on the back.

I turned around to see the guy in the leather jacket from earlier on, but he had a mask on.

"sweet dreams baby" he whispered, with that he suddenly whiped out a large metal pole from his back, before I could run away, he had me by the rest and had smacked me over the head with the pole.

I went out like a light, but I remember being picked up and the feeling of wind on my face.

I woke up in a small metal cell, my arms tied behind a chair with silver, which burned into my skin. It was the pain that woke me up, but it was also the thought about James and Godric and what had happened to them.

Tonight had been such a great night…Everything was perfect, but now it's ruined.


	24. I wish I could sleep forever, Chapter 24

Everything was caving in on me, just sitting there for hours on end, was driving me insane.

I'd never wanted blood so much, two weeks of no blood, was taking it's toll. I was weak, the veins on wrists were poking out more from underneath the skin and my hands felt thin underneath the thick silver chains.

I have no idea whether it's day or night, where James and Godric are and what they're doing right now.

I would give anything to be back with them, sitting on the sofa with them, laughing and having fun.

I would give anything just to be with Godric again, I hadn't realised how safe I felt by being around him.

I tried to move again, trying to break the silver, but it just made it press against my skin even more. I could smell it burning, making me feel sick.

At this point, I would welcome death.

I tried biting my lip, just to taste the blood inside, but the burns on my wrists had soaked up some of the silver. The blood tasted sour and in a second my whole tongue was on fire, just by the small traces of silver inside.

My chin just rested against my chest, I was almost curled up on the chair, to tired to do anything else.

"Well isn't this a nice scene"

"Go away" I mumbled, in the direction of the hissing voice.

But he just walked towards me, bending down slightly, so that if I looked up, we were on eye level.

He lifted my chin and smiled, a sneering, cold smile, before slapping me across the face with a wooden plank. Leaving small splinters in my cheek.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss"

"Your not my boss" I starred into his cold black eyes, so different to James's kind, deep brown eyes.

"Well, I'm not the poor captive, tied to a chair with silver. So yeah, I am the boss and if you dare to question it again…" He slapped my again with the plank, before kicking me in the shin. "I will do far worse then that"

Small trickles of blood dripped down my chin, as I felt the stinging painfull sensation, cause by the wood.

"Why did you bring me here?" I always asked that, but he always answere the same way. "Because I was told to and it sounded fun"

But right now, that's not enough for me, because there's a lot of people who could have done this, to get back at me, a whole list was flashing in front of my eyes.

"Who told you to?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" He was grinning now, taunting me.

"That's the point" I growled, it's hard to be nice to a jack ass like him, even if he wasn't torturing me constantly, just his very voice annoyed me.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to tell"

"I doubt your sorry" I whispered under my breathe, but not quiet enough, he heard me. He came charging over, lifting my face up again, to look into the one light in the room, his fist hanging above my face.

"Do you want to say that again?"

His nails dug into my skin, sharp, dirty nails, bringing up blood.

"Who told you to bring me here" I said, with all the courage I had left. I starred into his eyes, but it just felt like looking into hell.

With one swift movement, he brought his fist down onto the side of my face. Breaking some of the teeth inside, which I spat out immediately. Fragments of white, in a small puddle of blood.

He smirked at his work, before licking the blood of his knuckles.

"Tasty, such a shame your not a human anymore. I would drink you dry" The glint in his eye, proved he wasn't lying. "Are you thirsty?"

He didn't even wait to here my answer, he just clicked his fingers and gestured towards the door behind me.

Soon a tall girl walked into the room, heels covered in mud, her clothes torn and ripped, but it was her eyes that where the worst. They were glazed over, like she wasn't even in her own body anymore, just a walking corpse.

The guy looked at me, placing the girl a few centimetres in front of my feet. If I wasn't tied up, I could jump up and bite her as easily as possible, which made it even worse. As I had to watch him drink from her neck.

I was disgusted, but very very very hungry and he knew it. It was just another way he had enjoyed torturing me, these past days, but his favourite was to hurt me. Knowing that I couldn't fight back.

"Max, I hope your not drinking too much, were suppose to be going out tonight"

I'd heard that voice before, a sweet high pitched voice, but she'd never said his name before.

So my torturer has a name, Max.

He turned to the door and glared at who ever was there, I tried to turn round, but Max immediately grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

He sort of growled at me, his face getting closer by the second.

"You might aswell come in now, since you told her my name" Max was looking at me, but he was talking to the girl outside.

"Alright, it will be nice to see her again." The voice was getting closer, the sound of high heels on the stone floor, vibrated round the room. I could smell her perfume so strongly, that I felt like I could taste the spicy scent.

"Hello Sophie" she purred, stepping so that I could see her properly.

Number two on my list, of people who might come to get revenge on me, Rose Barker, stood infront of me.

She looked exactly the same as when I'd last seen her and I'd wished then that, that would be the last time. She was wearing dark red leggings and a small black silk dress, her famous ruby necklace, hung down her chest, the huge jewel was more like a large blood drop.

Rose smiled at me, with her perfect dark red lips, her fangs resting slightly on the bottom lip. She'd always adored the fact that she was a vampire.

"Max you can leave us, Sophie and I, have some catching up to do"

He looked at her angrily, before retreating out of the room, giving me evils the whole time, it was obvious she was the boss of him, which was worse for me.

"So, how long has it been Sophie, nearly a year, I'm sure. James and you met, just when I was starting to date him. They were so good times, huh? Well not the ones where you were there, just the times when it was me and him together. Those steamy nights, where we never left the bed. He's a great shag isn't he, or are you still, just friends" She made a slight gagging noise as she said 'friends'

"Were just best friends"

"Too bad, still, you were never good enough for him, I never understand why he took so much intrest in you, just a boring human. A blonde, blood bad. I mean really, what could you give to him"

"Company, when he wanted to run away from you"

"Oh, but he never wanted to run away from me. I was god to him" with that she flung me off the chair, so that I was lying on the floor, my arms still bound tightly.

Rose dusted down the chair, before sitting down. She looked at her nails for a while, but often, she would look down at me. Smiling at the pain and anger on my face.

"So it's your doing, you're the reason I'm here"

"Yes and no, I only helped with getting you here and I couldn't say no to the idea of torturing you. The poor human girl, turned vampire, but still, so weak and feeble." She talked so softly, but her words were sharp.

"So, who's idea was it"

"It's not my business to tell, when he decides to come see you, that's when you'll know"

"I'll probably be dead by then"

Her eyes shone when I said that, a smile creeping across her face. "Oh, wouldn't that be a wonderfull idea"

"your such a bitch" I spat out those words, my blood boiled at the sight of her.

Rose jumped up and walked towards me. She kicked me in the ribs, her sharp heels, bruising my sides. Again and again she kicked me, in the side, one in the head. I just lay on the ground, too tired to shield myself, the pain was the only thing reminding me that this was real.

How I wish this was all just a dream.

Rose pressed the bottom of her heel into my chest, just above where my heart was. "I could kill you now" she hissed, pressing just a little deeper.

"Why don't you, you've wanted to kill me, since the day we met"

"because that's not my job, I will be there when it happens, you can count on that, but the pleasure belongs to someone else."

She pulled her foot away, but she didn't move away, instead she leant down and started scraping one of her long black nails across the skin of my shoulder. "There, now I have my mark on you" she laughed, slowly walking out of the room.

I glanced at the damage, she had curved a large R deep into my skin, scratching the layers underneath.

Suddenly the light was flicked off and I was left in the dark, curled up on the cold floor.

I didn't cry, I'd used up all my tears days ago. Now I was just numb.

I always dream of Godric now. Every night, sleep is my place of safety. He never says anything in the dreams, nor do I. He just stand with his arms wrapped round me.

But I'm always woken up with pain and agony. If I could sleep forever, dreaming of Godric, I would.


	25. She’s gone, Chapter 25

_Godric's point of view:_

It hadn't take me long to realise Sophie wasn't in the club anymore, but it was long enough for them to take her away completely, with out leaving a trace.

I didn't speak to James very much for that first weak. He was just another thing that reminded me of her.

My whole body ached, I longed for her touch, just to feel her against me again, to wrap my arms around her and tell her how much I loved her.

I hadn't realised how much she had changed me, how different I had become, just from being around her, smelling her perfume, seeing her smile.

I've replayed the last momments with her, in the club, over and over again in my mind. The feeling as I ran my fingers through her hair, adoring the soft touch. The lightning bolts I got from just kissing her.

I actually felt warm when I was around her, she brought out the last remainging bits of human I had left. Now I was just cold, empty, back to my old self. Wallowing in misery.

James spends all his time on the phone, drinking True Blood after True Blood, trying to find anyone who might know where she is.

I tried to do that, but the problem is, I don't know as much about Sophie's social background, not as much as James. If anyone's gonna know what might have happened to her, he would be the right person to find out and then I would use every part of my power to find her and kill the bastard or bitch who took her.

I hadn't drunk in days, I know I should be keeping my strength up, working hard, but I didn't have the energy.

I just layed there on the bed where we made love, I was more like a stone then a person, my hands wrapped round my wold tshirt, the one I'd given to her. It still smelt of her, but even that was fading away.

She's gone, Sophie's gone and I need to her find.

_James's point of view:_

Words could not describe the pain my throat is in right now. I haven't stopped talking, either to myself or someone else, trying to figure out what had happened to Sophie.

I saw a glimpse of her in the club, she was walking towards me, obviously smirking at the people around me. Then I saw someone tall walk up to her and knock her out. The crowds had closed around them and when I finally got to where they had been, she was gone.

I could have stopped them, but it just hadn't occurred to me how much danger she was in right then.

I know Sophie can look after herself usually, but she's still a young vampire and although she's full of True Blood, most vampires will be on human blood and they'll be older the her, so they'll be much stronger.

I'm worried about Godric as well. Sophie not being around has really hit him, he's acting lost and angry, just like when I had first met him, around when I was fifty years old.

We both loved Sophie, but I hadn't realised how much more he loved her.

The strong, old roman vampire, had been crushed by the dissapearence of weird, small british vampire. Now isn't that a love story that needs to be written.

Finally putting down the phone, I collapsed into the sofa. No one had any idea what had happened to Sophie, there hadn't been any cameras at the gig. My mind was blank by now.

"Where are you Sophie" I mumbled to my self

"That's just what I was thinking"

I opened one eye. Godric was against the wall at the end of the room. His face looking even paler then usual. He was slightly hunched over, arms crossed tightly against his chest.

"What do you mean just, I thought that was all you'd been thinking about" I was trying to smile, but there didn't seem a point. We weren't any closer to finding Sophie. I really hope she's ok.

"Are you ok Godric?"

He didn't answer, he just walked over and sat on the opposite sofa.

"James, who do you think it could have been?"

"I really don't know, every name I've come up with, just seems silly"

Godric nodded, running one hand through his hair.

I hadn't really been concentrating on Godric's appearance recently, but I noticed a thin strang of gold around his neck. It seemed so cheerfull compared to the rest of Godric.

"Where did you get the bling from?"

He finally looked up at me and sort of smiled, it was more a smile with his mouth, then his eyes. A blank smile, but it's better then nothing.

Godric pulled out the gold chain, showing me the small ring hanging off it.

"It was Sophie's, her brother gave it to her. I thought…I mean I just…" he didn't seem to have a answer, but I could guess that it made him feel close to her.

"I get it mate"

"yeah" ever so slowly he placed it back underneath his shirt, before looking up at me with cold eyes.

"James. Sophie once mentioned a girl, a vampire who she hated, then you told me that you two had had a huge fall out about a year ago. Are they anyway connected?"

Godric was just confirming some of my earlier fears.

Of course, I couldn't forget about Rose. Sexy, evil Rose. Such a cow, but soooo hot. That's the one time where I let my lust control my brain.

"Yep. I had a girlfriend about a year ago, around the same time when I met Sophie. Her name was Rose. She was so exciting and kinky, a old vampire with a lot of knowledge, I was so attracted to her, I couldn't help myself."

"What happened?"

"Nothing at first, her and Sophie didn't get on, at all. I thought it was just girlfriends and friends that are girls, fighting like normal, but Rose was manipultive. She liked to use Sophie as a slave, controlling her mind and then erasing it. She treated Sophie like dirt and when ever I tried to stick up for Sophie, she would tempt me back to her, with hot sex"

I felt terrible just talking about it, remembering the way I had let Sophie be treated and just because I was getting a great shag. I didn't even really like Rose as a person, I just thought she was dangerous and exciting.

"But after a while I started to realise how horrible she was being and I broke up with her. Rose was so angry, she kept on telling me that Sophie was just a human, nothing compared to her. Rose blamed Sophie for everything."

"Sounds like a bitch" Godric hissed, I could see hands creating fists in his lap.

"Yeah, but again, not to the extent that I realised. I went to visit Sophie one night, to find her door locked and when I rang the bell, no one answered. So I climbed up the back and in through the window. I found Rose drinking from Sophie in the middle of the kitchen"

"I'll kill her!"

My head snapped up to look at Godric, who was pacing around the room, punching the walls and kicking the sofas.

"What did you do?"

"I grabbed Sophie and pulled her away from Rose, telling her that Sophie was mine and that she needed to leave and never come back"

"you should have just ripped her throat out"

"I know I should, but at the time she still had a sort of hold over me, also she is a much older vampire and could easily have killed me and then finnished of Sophie. I needed to make sure Sophie was safe first."

"And then?"

"And then, I never saw Rose again, I was told she'd gone off to Italy, found herself a toy boy, litteraly and started manipulating him. I tried not to bring her up around Sophie, it just made her angry"

"I'm sure it fucking did. Did you tell her about what Rose had done, what she had made Sophie do"

"Yes. Sophie was furious, she didn't speak to me for a month, but she forgave me after I tried to explain and then just gave up and told her I would never do anything like that to her again."

_Godric's point of view:_

I could feel my insides boiling up at the idea of someone hurting Sophie like that.

The image of this bitch doing that to her, was just as bad as when Sophie had told me about that guy raping her.

Why did someone like her, have to go through so much, she didn't deserve it, hell no one deserved it! Yet, I'd done to some extent some of those things when I was first turned, I deserved to die then, but I was different now, mostly because of Sophie.

I starred at James, trying to feel angry at him for what he allowed to happen, but I couldn't really, I could see the anger and dissapiontment on his face. James knew what he had done was really wrong and it was obviously killing him inside.

"So, do you think this Rose girl called be the person who took Sophie. She's obviously strong enough and evil enough"

"Maybe" James whispered, he sounded about to cry, but for the first time in ages, I finally felt strong.

I would find Rose and hopefully I would find Sophie with her, or at least find out information about where she was. Even if Rose didn't have Sophie, I would still hurt her, make her realise what she was messing with. Make her feel the pain that she had caused.

I felt like a proper vampire, full of drive and anger, hunger for blood, but this time a vampires blood, across the floor as I ripped her head off.

*Sorry that it's short, I just wanted to try out doing it in Godric and James's point of view. Also could someone just tell me whether the polyvore link I put on the last chapter(I think, or the one before that) actually works, just so that I know, because there's tones of things on there that I making to do with this story. Thank you so much for all the messages and for favouriting the story, it makes me want to write even more*


	26. Should I give up?, Chapter 26

I…everything…I can't think straight. If this is torture, I can see why people wish for death, the pain, the un certainty, it's enough to make anyone wish for a endless land of nothing.

I've been lying on the cold floor for a long time now, I don't even know how long, just curled about, feeling the stones digging into every part of my body, cutting through my clothes.

The dress James give me for christmas, is comepletely ruined, it's really no longer blue. More purple and red, after all the blood that's spilled onto it. I probably looked a right state and I felt it.

How ever, even taking in the fact that soon I'm going to be a skin and bone version of a vampire. If I wasn't tied up with chains of silver, I would break free and litteraly rip everyones head off in here, who's ever treated me badly, I would drain all the humans and then run off. I don't think I'd even feel bad about it.

I guess that's what hunger and extreme anger do to you.

"Are you hungry my little prisoner?" I sneered at Max, as he swaggered into the room. A little jug of blood, hanging loosely in his hands, the blood spilling over as he swung it about, losing all the precious liquid.

I didn't even look at him, if he was going to flaunt it in front of me again…I'm not even going to try and watch, I'd probably die of hunger.

"No answer? I guess that means your not clever enough to talk. Like an animal, that means, your going to eat, like an animal." With that he chucked the blood on the floor, in a circle around me. The smell was amazing, the blood smelled old and cold and something was off about it, but it still made my stomach burn with hunger.

Blood, blood, BLOOD! Every cell in my body was just screaming for it.

"Does the little prisoner want me to help her?" His voice was so sickly, taunting me like I was a little child.

Max grabbed me by my shoulders, he lifted me up and laid my head against his chest. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you, not as good as Rose, but I can see why James liked you so much. You got a boyfriend?"

That was a glimmer of hope and realisation, he didn't know who I was romantically connected with, the oldest and most powerfull vampire probably in this side of America. Doesn't mean Rose doesn't know, but if Godric does come to get me, he won't be ready for it.

I hadn't given Max an answer, he obviously thought that I was single.

"I guess that means I can do this" With that he bite down into my neck, while slipping his hand slowly up from the bottom of my dress, up to my breasts.

Instead of screaming, I just opened my mouth and silently shouted in pain and horror.

He was groping me, grinding up against me behind, while drinking the last remaining blood from my body. From what I can gather, you don't need to drink other vampires blood to gain strength, only human blood works for that job. Godric and I only did it a little, but it was romantic and sensual, it felt great. This just felt like Max was raping me, I don't know how, but he was taking a important and special part of me, with out my permission and he was only doing it, because he could.

I wasn't the little kid anymore, being taken advantage of just because I was weaker, by a demented stronger man. I could try and do something this time.

My hands had been slightly moved to the side by Max's hips, so they were still tied behind my back, but by my thigh. If I was going to punish Max, I was going to have to do it carefully.

I moved my hands slowly in between us, almost so that it looked like I was moving to pleasure him, when really I couldn't think of anything worse. But Max seemed to believe my actions. He continued to drink and moan into my neck.

My hands were now on his groin, it was uncomfortable being so close to him, but I was able to open his trousers and slip my hand down next to his pants. Max seemed to like that gesture so much, that he stopped biting and started licking, even better now he's less likely to attack me so quickly.

I took in a deep breath, I knew deep down that this action could mean Max killing me there and then, but it also meant that if he did, I would have fought back just a bit, got my little bit of revenge.

Quick as I could, I grabbed his groin and crushed it as hard as I could. With a powerfull kick in the shin, I sent Max falling back onto the ground. His face was full of pain. I heard a couple cracks as I squeezed, weeks of torture was almost worth it, just to see that look on his face.

But it didn't last long.

Max was back on his feet soon enough and he was fuming. "YOU BITCH!" He punched me in the face, hard enough to knock me on the floor, but he wasn't done. He stood over me, his eyes full of death of fire. Max brought his foot down onto my ankle, crushing every bone inside. "AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, it was horrible. "That will teach you, you filthy slut. You deserve to die. I wish I could slit your throat and pull of your skin." He hissed.

"MAX, where are you!" Someone shouted from far away.

Max kneeled down and shoved his face so close to mine, that our noses were almost touchhing. "Your lucky, I would have done far worse. Next time maybe, enjoy your meal my dear, fucking prisoner."

With that he walked off, kicking me once more in the back.

Everything around me was spinning, I felt sick, my insides felt like they were rupturing and of course my ankle was in extrutiating pain.

Next to my head, I could hear the blood trickling around the room.

I moved just a little bit, so that I could press my mouth against the floor, sucking every drop of blood. It was only a small amount, but it felt amazing. Better then most things I will ever feel, apart from having sex with Godric, that is the best thing in the world.

Oh my god I miss him, it hurts more then my ankle being broken, it's cutting me open and I feel like hot led is being poured down my throat.

But it's not led, it's silver.

They fucking put silver in the blood, just to hurt me even more. Now I'm even more delighted that I got to hurt Max.

The silver was slipping down inside my stomach, destroying nearly every part of the linning, it was if someone had dropped a match down my throat.

This might be it, death. Finally I was dying, not the way I wanted to go, I really wanted a quicker death, being burned from the inside was definitley not the way I wanted to go. But it was still death. Blissfull death, endless sleep.

I don't even know whether there is a heaven, or if vampires can go there, probably not, if there is a heaven, I'm more likely to be falling down into hell, then floating through the pearly gates. I never was religious, but I always hoped that death wasn't the end. Not really.

The pain never stopped, I just ignored it, it was easy to, since I was barely conscious. Who ever wanted to kill me for themselves, would be so angry, that I was dying right now, or maybe they had done it, so that I would never who they were. What ever the reason was, I guess I would never know, maybe Godirc and James would find out.

My two best friends, my big brother and the man I would die for, I love him so much. I'm so glad that I did what I did with Godric before this happened, I got to feel that amazing feeling and sensation with him. I got to live the best ever few days of my life. I got to go to a brilliant rock concert, before being stolen away and tortured.

Maybe no one's allowed to feel that happy, maybe everything has to come to a end at some point. Who knows.

I was coming to the end, I could barely keep my eyes open and the silver inside me had finally reached my dead heart, tainting all my blood with it's evil substance.

My senses were closing down on me, everything was shutting down…but I had screaming, a slight bang and then foot steps. Coming closer.

A man stood in the doorway, but he was just a blur, even my eyes were going blurry, covering over with black.

He ran towards me, but I wasn't able to see his face.

I opened my mouth one last time, as shocks of lightning pierced my insides, finnishing the process of death and I muttered quietly "see yah".

**Just to tell you, this isn't the end of the story, though it is the end for someone very important**


	27. Revenge is Sweet, Chapter 27

Godric kneeled next to Sophie's body, propping her head against his knees. He had heard her last words, he just wish he'd said something before she went. She might have not even realised it was him, come to rescue her.

He heard a crach from behind him, but didn't turn around. He knew it was James, covered in some body's blood.

"Godric, what's going on, where is she?" James only saw her head, as Godric turned to look at him, craddling her stiff body. James was next to him in a heartbeat, they both looked at each other and they had a second of depression. They'd got there too late.

"There might be a chance Godric, she just needs blood, it's not the easy to kill a vampire"

"Why did it take us so long?" He was barely speaking, his arms wrapped tightly around Sophie's body, hands stroking her pale face.

"Don't worry Godric, we'll get her back" James jumped up and ran out of the room, it took him about five seconds before he came back with a human girl, she had been glamoured so many times, she really was just a blood bag now.

"Open her mouth, the blood will drip down easily if the wound is large. " James sunk his fangs deep into the girls wrist, taking out a chunk of skin. The blood seeped out of it in buckets, covering the floor. "The blood's fine, they haven't tainted it, I saw one of them sucking on her when we came in"

Godric nodded and slowly pulled Sophie's mouth open, watching her soft pink lips part. He wanted to kiss her so badly, he'd missed the closeness, the hugs, the kisses, the touches these past weeks. He needed them, like he needed blood, but right now he needed to concentrate on trying to bring back Sophie. James was right, it was very hard to kill a vampire without staking them, not impossible, just hard.

They pressed the wrist to her mouth. Both fo them just sitting there in silence, waiting for anything any sign. But Sophie didn't move.

"I'm sorry Sophie" Godric whispered, his head dropping down against his chest. James closed his eyes and almost collapsed as he was sitting there, as if he had melted.

**Click **

It was such a small noise, but both the boys heard it. The looked slightly up, towards Sophie, watching as the human's wrist was being sucked deeper into the mouth. Sophie's eyes were fluttering. The smallest movements confirm the most important things in life.

They just watcher her for a while, making sure that what they were seeing was real. They saw her hands move to clasp the wrist, pressing it as close to her as possible, they heard the sucking noise as she drained the blood. Even the veins on her face started to soften, giving her back her normal facial shape and not this hollow skeleton.

"Soph.." Godric mummered, hoping for a answer. Sophie slowly opened her eyes, taking in the room around her and the astonished faces hanging over hers. She finally let go off the girl's arm and pushed it slightly away. Her chin was covered in blood and she was still terribly thin and frail looking, but Godric still thought she was the most beautifull thing he had ever seen.

"Hey guys, miss me" Sophie croaked, wipping the blood with the back of her hand, before licking it off again.

"I'm never gonna let you out of my sight again" James said sternly, but he grabbed Sophie and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Thank you James, but not all the time, other wise I won't be able to have any fun with Godric." James laughed heartily, before handing her over to a eager Godric, who looked more like a baby with his arms out stretched and a little pout on his face.

Sophie wound her arms quickly around Godric's neck, burying her head into his neck, giving it soft, quick little kisses. She couldn't give a fuck if James was watching, she wanted to kiss Godric until she actually felt like she had no breathe, even if she couldn't breathe. "I missed you so much" Godric whispered into her ear. "I missed you too. I love you"

She leaned her face up slightly to meet his, clutching onto the back of his neck while pressing her lips down onto his. Godric gave just as much intensity back. They both had been dreaming of this since the day they had been parted, when Sophie was stolen.

Lips moving with electric speed, tongues lightly touching, just enough. For both of them, it felt like part of them was just kissing, because it confirmed that the other one was there, next to them, alive and loving.

"Ok…break it up love birds, you can celebrate your love once we get home. Right now we discuss what were going to do with the bastards that did this to Sophie"

Godric and Sophie broke slowly apart and they turned towards James. "How did you two get in?" Sophie asked, moving to sit inbetween them, picking up the other human girl's arm. She was still gagging for blood, after being starved for so long, but this time she could steady herself as she drank.

"There where only a few vampires and humans guarding the place, no one too old, it was pretty easy to get in" Godric said coldly. He was kind of angry that there hadn't been much blood shed, yet. All the other vampires had been easy to kill.

"You didn't see Max or Rose?" James winced at the sound of Rose's name, he had been pretty sure it was her that was behind this, but now it was confirmed and he felt even worse. "No, we didn't see Rose. Who's Max?"

"He's slightly italian looking, complete dickhead with evil black eyes. If you look into them, you feel like your looking into hell"

Both the boys just nodded, both looking angry and uneasy about the fact that they hadn't got here sooner to help Sophie. They had no idea what had happened to her, but they were sure that it was really really bad.

"Do you know why these people did this to you?" James asked.

"No, but I'm not leaving until I know and their blood is splattered against the floor" Sophie said coldly. Godric smirked at this idea, it was exactly what he wanted to hear from here. "So how are we going to do that?" He asked, laying his arm around her shoulder. "Oh, I've got a plan, but I'm gonna need some help" She looked at both the boys, with a devious smile, she had been planning her revenge ever since she got here and nothing was gonna stop her from putting it into action.

Both the boys just nodded, James looked at Sophie right in the eye and said quietly "we'll both do anything to help you"

"Good. Now here's what were gonna do"


	28. Every Single Detail, Chapter 28

***Thank you so much to dorchadas and Lulu606, for your constant reviews and support, i love hearing what you think of the new chapters. thank you also to everyone else who's left reviews, I'm already working on the next chapter, because you've all been so supportive***

I watched as James wrapped a torn piece of cloth, around her wrists, binding them just enough, so that I could break free, but no one would suspect the difference if I was facing them.

"So you know what to do, don't you?" I whispered, if I remembered rightly, Max always came to visit her about four times a day, sometimes Rose would come and watch him torture me. And after my little stunt earlier on, they were sure to come back and attack me, but I would be ready.

"Off by heart, Godric's already in position" He said quietly, squeezing my hand, before moving into a dark corner, where no one could see him.

I took in a deep breathe, even though I didn't need it, it calmed me down, I was so excited, but scared as hell. With James by my side and definitley with Godric on my side, we were sure to succeed, but you never know.

We must have waited at least twenty minutes before we started to hear noises, coming down the hall. Laughs, whisperes, rustling, nothing got past my ears, as I waited patiently, counting the foot steps, until I saw them both, standing together in the door way. Their eyes looked like murder and they already had their fangs out, they wanted blood shed, just as much as I did.

"So you think you could turn against us" Rose laughed, walking closer to Sophie, Max following her closely, a silver rod in his hands.

"I thought I'd try my best" I tried to sound as weak as possible, so that they wouldn't notice anything was different.

"Don't you get it Sophie, you can't fight us, your ours and we can do what we like with you, just give up, there's no point in fighting us" Rose's face was so close to me, nails scraping along my jaw bone as she held my face high, starring into the eyes of both of them. Rose smirked devishly and walked back a couple paces, as if to admire a piece of art.

Max moved in closer, silver clasped in his leather covered hand. "I'm going to enjoy this so much" he hissed, it almost sounded as if he was in heat, I pitty the poor person he sleeps with, he seems to have some twisted ideas about pleasure.

He pulled his arm back a little, obviously getting ready to plunge it into my stomach. I guess they couldn't use wood, that would kill me, this would just hurt me.

"You don't get it either do you" I whispered, raising my head to look at Rose, who was slightly turned away, hands on hips. She raised one eye brow and gave me a questioning look. "You see, I can fight back"

That was the boys signal, to jump in. Godric ran out of his corner and over to Rose in seconds, clasp her arms behind her back with one hand, while grabbing her by the neck with the other, if she moved to much, he would only have to move his hand a little, to snap her neck. While James took control over Max, quickly taking the silver rod and plunging it into his back, making Max fall to the floor in agonising pain.

I stood up, pulling my wrists easily out of the cotton hold that they had been wrapped up in. I couldn't help smiling, but not a happy smile, a evil, dangerous smile, at the scene before me. This was gonna be fun. "Didn't expect that did you?" I asked calmly, watching James pick Max up roughly, putting him into the same position that Rose was in.

Taking the thick piece of cloth off my wrist, I wrapped it round most of my palm, shielding it, from the silver's burn, as I pulled the stick out of Max's back, which caused him even more pain, brilliant pain.

Max just cursed and whimpered, he tried to wriggle free, but he was weak from the silver and James had him held strongly. Rose didn't move at all, or maybe she couldn't, I never could guess how strong Godric was. He could probably have them both dead in seconds, but what would be the fun in that.

"Never underestimate me, or the people I care about" I walked casually over to Rose, but I kept on starring at her, un blinking. I pressed the tip of the silver into her stomach, making her flinch under it's cold, sharp touch. "You've made that mistake before, haven't you Rose" with that I pushed it deep into her. She didn't scream, but tears started to drip down her face, washing away some of the make up, the same make up that hid what a fucking bitch she was, by masquerading her as a sex bomb.

"You BITCH!" Max yelled, trying to break free. James looked at me, no words were needed, I knew what he was asking, so I just nodded. I watched as he took one of Max's arms, pulling it up towards his mouth, Max just watched, so scared and angry. James looked scary, he was smiling, but his fangs were poking out slightly, they shone slightly from the small light. He looked just like the vampires in the movies. "This is what you get, for hurting my daughter, you sick mother fucker" James bit down onto Max's hand, over and over again, until there was a clean deep clean cut. I couldn't take my eyes off James, as he ripped Max's hand clean off his arm. The blood splattered the floor, in a beautifull pattern. It was desgusting and dark, but it made me feel powerfull and alive, I felt like a proper vampire.

Max was screaming now and crying, starring in shock at his stumpy arm. "Please, please let me go, I'm sorry, I wont do anything like that again, just please let me go" He repeated it over and over again, for a momment I felt sorry for him. But the images of the pain and humiliation he had caused me these past weeks, pushed that feeling away.

I wanted Max dead, I needed him to be dead, so that he'd never get the chance to do anything like this again and also so that I would finally have my revenge on him. And I would make Rose watch.

"Did Rose ask you to do this?" Max looked at me and nodded. "Godric, bring her a little closer please" I didn't even turn round, I didn't have to, he was close by me in seconds, with her, still in his tight grip. I wanted those arms round me, Godric looked so powerfull and sexy right now, dangerous and cool. He was looking at me and I knew the same thoughts were going through his head. But I couldn't dwell on that now, I had a job to do.

"Well then you can blame her…and yourself. For being such complete cunts to me, the pain you put me through. You think I'm gonna forgive something like that easily"

"Please, I'm sorry Sophie" He was begging me, begging me for forgiveness. "Sorry, I don't forgive people like you" With that I grabbed into his neck, digging my nails into his skin. "Bye, bye Max, I wish I'd never met you" his eyes went wide and they're going to stay like that for ever, as I broke his neck and then ripped it off. We didn't have any stakes, so I had to improvise. I chucked the head on the floor near Rose's feet. She finally screamed, she knew she was next.

James pushed the body onto the floor behind him and came to stand next to me, in front of Rose. I looked at Godric and he smiled at me, he obviously was enjoying this just as much as I was.

"Now Rose, do you still believe I can't fight back?" But she didn't answer me, instead she turned to look at James, her eyes were pleading and her lips were pouting. "James you can't do this to me, it's me, Rose, the only women who rocked your world and completed it at the same time. You told me that yourself. She's controlling you, don't give in to her, what ever she told you about me, was a lie"

Both Godric and I were waiting for James's reply, I knew the hold she had, had on him, she could get that back, I'm just hoping he's changed and seen enough, not to go back to her.

"That was all true what I said" Oh no, she still had him under her control. I glanced at Godric and he braced himself, just incase he tried to fight him, to save her. Even Rose looked at me and smiled, like she was saying 'I'm still winning'. James moved closer to Rose, almost leaning in, I watched in horror, he couldn't do this to me, not after everything he had said, he promised me. "But that was before I grew a brain and met Sophie."

Rose's face dropped. I could have screamed in happiness at that momment, but I kept it hidden. James had proven that he was stronger then before and he was more my friend then ever. "You pushed it last time, too far, but this time…it's just a shame you're a girl and there's a rule about punching girls, because that's just what I want to do to you now. Unfortunatley I'm gonna have to give Sophie that pleasure. Your dead to me now Rose."

I could see it on her face, she was getting desperate now. "Please, don't let her hurt me, I can be more to you, then she ever would. I'm older and more experienced then her, what ever relationship you have with her, I can top it. I could be good to you baby, I could be your slave for ever" She was rambling on, trying to convince Godric to let her go. But his face didn't change, he only glanced up at me, at the end, once again, he just smiled. I swear I could have kissed him right there and then.

"Sorry, I happen to be in love with her and she will always be far better then you in every way, no matter how long you live, which shouldn't be much longer." There was a flash of colour, too fast for my eyes to even see what just happened. All I heard was a crack and Rose cry out in horror. Both her arms were at jagged angles at her shoulders, like they had been twisted the wrong way. Broken and smashed.

It was my turn now. The golden momment of my plan, of my revenge. "Who's idea was this in the first place?" Rose couldn't even look at me, she was just collapsed against Godric. "I'm never going to tell you his name." I took hold of the silver pole, still stuck into her stomach and pulled it out, slowly, bit by bit. "Fine, I'll just make everything worse for you"

Everything seemed to be going so slowly, I couldn't believe this was really me doing this, I'd already had a scary side, but not to this extent, but I guess torture can turn you into a very different person, so can being a vampire. I opened Rose's mouth and pushed her head back, Godric held her in that position, as I plunged the silver stick down her throat. Blood pooled out her mouth, but she wasn't dead yet. Taking hold of the chair, the same wooden chair that I had sat on during some of the worst days of my life, I snapped off one of the legs and pressed the splintered edge into her chest. "See yah in hell bitch" with that I pushed it in firmly.

Godric quickly pulled me back, away from her body, as it started to shake, finally exploding, blood and skin splattering the walls and floors, just like I had wanted.

None of us moved or spoke for a while, we just starred at the two bodies. I'd killed, two people, I've never dreamt of doing anthing like that. I feel sick and angry at myself, but I also feel proud and powerfull, I got the better of them and at least now I know everyone else will be safe from them.

"Are you ok Sophie?" Godric asked quietly. "I think so" I mummbled, moving closer to him, so that Godric could hug me. I'd kind of turned to stone.

He pulled me close, resting his head on mine. I clung to him, gripping onto his shoulders, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to cheer, I wanted to be sick. I had just killed two people, in terrible, barbaric ways and I didn't even feel bad about it, just disgusted.


	29. Bad Memories, Chapter 29

Godric and James lead me out of the small stone room. A room I wish to never see again for the rest of my immortal life. The walls felt as if they were closing around us, as we got closer to the door, as if it was trying to hold onto me, but I was free now, I'd broken down the barrier, as well as tearing off it's head.

It was very dark outside, practically black, but I saw everything, specially Godric and James's faces, as James helped me into the back seat of Godric's car. I really felt like I'd turned to stone. All my anger and I guess, the evilness in me, had drained out. Now I just felt empty. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier about the fact that Rose and Max were dead and that I was the one to kill them. But it was the way I had killed them, the way I'd changed as I tortured them, the fact that I'd got James and Godric to help assist in their deaths.

"Sophie, it's all over now, your safe" James whispered. He was cuddling me against him, as Godric drove quickly down the long roads, trying to beat the sun as it slowly crept across the world. Bringing dawn with it. "I know, I just…I feel weird"

Godric put a arm back, stroking my knee with his hand, keeping his eyes ahead. "Good thing your stroking the right knee, other wise things would be very awkward right now" James chuckled, smiling warmly, trying to lighten the mood in the car. Godric gave a light laugh and I tried to copy, but even laughing after we had just done, felt wrong…

How do murderers deal with this feeling, or is it just me? Is everyone suppose to go through this, as punishment for ending someone else's life, or was I getting it worse because I'd ended two.

Godric and James were talking to each other, but I'd didn't join the conversation, I had too much on my mind.

Once we were at the house, James helped me to get out the car and towards the house, I didn't need it really, but it was nice, specially when Godric took my other hand and gave it a squeeze. For one momment I was back to normal and everything was fine again, but as soon as he pulled his hand back to the open the door, I was back to being a stone.

"I'll see you later on Sophie, just try to get some sleep today, ok?" James was looking deep into my eyes, as if he was trying to search for what I was actually thinking. He pulled me into a big hug. "I'm so happy your back with us, it wasn't the same without you. I promise that will never happen again." I hugged him back just as tightly, but he stood back and walked off towards his room. Leaving me and Godric alone for the first time in ages.

"Come on Sophie, you need to rest" I just nodded and followed him towards his bedroom. For the next half an hour, I was treated like a little baby by Godric. He gently washed the blood and dirt of my skin. Took off my torn dress and replaced it with a large warm top of his. Lastly he carried me to his bed and placed me underneath the covers.

He only went out of the room for a second, to go get ready for bed, but it was enough to set me off. I lay on my back and cried, making sure to wipe the blood off my face before it touched the pillows. Godric was next to me on the bed in seconds of me crying. Holding me close, resting my head against his bare chest, kissing the top of my head and rubbing my back. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to, him being there was enough. I'd dreamt of this for days, to feel his skin against mine and to know that I was safe and loved and happy. Maybe that's why I carried on crying for so long, I was finally happy.

"I love you Godric" I choked, as the tears started to end their descent down my face. "I love you too". Looking up, I couldn't help but smile, his beautifull blue eyes looked so passionate and caring right now. I had to kiss him, relishing the feeling of his soft lips on mine, against my cheek and neck, across my shoulder and back up to my mouth. I was now sitting sort of on his lap, as he kneelt on the bed. I felt every bit of bare skin on him I could, taking in the blood stains on his chest from my tears. I licked it off slowly, tasting my own blood on my tongue, it did taste good, but I vowed then to never let any vampire but Godric taste it, specially after Max had nearly drained me not that long ago.

But I don't want to think about that now. I want to only concentrate on Godric.

I made sure all the blood was gone from Godric's perfect pale skin. He didn't make a noise, but his grip on my back and waist tightened. "I missed this" he sighed, running one hand through my hair. "I dreamt about it every day" I said, placing small kisses along his collar bone and neck. He smelt amazing and it was filling my head, making my skin tingle. "About kissing you and touching you and the feeling of your hands on my skin." I took hold of his hands in my hair and placed one underneath my top, against the middle of my back, the other one I held against my thigh. Godric's eyes started to glint and he was smiling now, pressing his body closer to mine, holding onto my body. "Like this?" He said quietly, his mouth so close to my ear. "Yeah…like this"

"Good, because that's the way I imagined it" He sucked and bit the skin near the top of my neck, as if he was trying to give me a love bite. The moans pushed their way through my mouth. I knew James could probably hear, but I couldn't care, I needed this.

But I needed more. I pulled my top off slowly, feeling Godric's eyes burning holes into my chest. He kissed down my front, he knew magically my weak spots, the places where it felt the best. Licking the skin, as I opened the buttoned bit on his pants. For a second Godric's hands felt like Max's and I was back in that dark stone room, being tortured and taken advantaged off. But Godric layed his forhead against mine, lifting my body up slowly so that he could pull my knickers down and I was back in the present, as he leant in slowly, kissing me with all the love he could. I held myself slightly above him, hands wrapped round his neck and back, as he positioned my body above his. He finally helped me into position, lowering me down, so that he was buried deep inside of me.

It felt just as fantastic as the first time, but different all the same. It was slower. I guess we were both just enjoying the sensation and closeness again, after being deprived of each other for so long. But then Godric started to push up harder and the mood had changed again. He was looking at me, the way he had when we were back torturing Rose and Max. That mad look of sex and passion, all at the same time. I didn't even know you could fuck someone with your eyes, but that's what it felt like when Godric looked at me. His eyes were wild and his hands were everywhere, he was becoming a pure animal.

"Sophie, please" he mummered against my chest, grabbing onto my waist and pushing me down, deeper, onto him. I could feel him filling me up, pressing against one spot, a special spot. I licked his ear and whispered "you don't have to ask, I'm yours completely" with that I swirled my hips in a cirlce motion. "Forever" and I was, he owned me, body and heart and I hope, he always will, because he's the only person I want to have ownership. We were both moving quickly, trying to find some way to get him deeper into me, he was pushing up hard, while I was grinding against his pelvis, wishing that he would touch that spot again. Godric started kissing my breasts, biting down slightly into one of them, giving us both intense pleasure. I jerked suddenly as the blood continued to touch his tongue and our thrusts were getting quicker and harder. He finally pressed up against me, in just the right way, I held him there and went as fast as I could. My stomach was tieing itself into nots and my skin was on fire, I was so close.

Godric came inside of me as I tightened around him. Everything was clouding my mind, the butterflies in my stomach turned into bees as I reached my orgasm.

Godric watched my face as I finnished cumming on him. "Now I really did miss seeing that" he said, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm sure you did". I stood up on the bed and ran quickly to the bathroom to go clean myself. I was back in the bedroom in a instant. Godric was all done and lying under the covers, looking all cute and curled up.

I jumped in next to him, so that we were lying against each other. "I hate the fact that I let them get to you" Godric mummbled, holding my hand against his chest, but not in a sexy way, in a caring way. "It's not your fault, I don't blame you, I blame them and who ever came up with the idea in the first place" Godric let out a long groan, moving to lie on his back, starring up at the ceiling, but with my hand still against his chest. "I swear I will find them and kill them, in cold blood"

"I might join you" I might… I want to, but I'm not sure I'd want to feel the way I felt earlier, again. Godric softly pulled me against him, so that my head was resting on his chest, his fingers drawring small circles on my shoulder. "Everything you were feeling earlier on, guilt, anger, hunger, all of that, is completely normal, when you first kill someone. It was bound to happen at some point, with you being a vampire and all. Just be happy that the people actually deserved it"

"It's not that really, it's the fact that I got you and James to help, I shouldn't have dragged you in."

"Believe me Sophie, we were happy to help, we wanted to kill them ourselves and if you had told us not to kill them, we probably wouldn't have been able to stop ourselves. They hurt you, I don't even know how much they did to you and they deserved what they got."

He was right and it sounded better coming from his mouth, then from my own mind, which was filled with doubt. I snuggled up against him, wrapping his arms around me and turning off the bedside lamp.

We lay in the dark for a little, when I felt Godric shift a tiny bit, "Sophie, what did they do to you?" I knew this would come up and I was prepared to tell him, I was going to tell them both. But not now, I was too happy, feeling so safe and content. I didn't want to ruin it with bad memmories.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, just let me forget it for now, I'm with you now, that's all I care about" I whispered, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply, filling my head once again with his fantastic smell. I felt him kiss the back of my neck and move so that he was curved around me, fitting together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

I dreamt of Godric, it was a good dream, it was a great dream. The only difference was this one wasn't clouded by bad memmories and experiences. It was pure and safe. I was finally home and I felt it.


	30. It's not the end, until I'm done, Ch30

***Hey I know it's been a long time, I've been really busy with school and holidays, so I hope this chapter is good and I've spent a lot of time on this chapter. So Enjoy!***

Godric woke me up with a kiss and a hot bottle of true blood at around six, just when the sun was finally out of the sky.

"Morning beautifull" he had the cutest smile on his face and looked about five years old. "Don't you mean good evening" I yawned, pulling him back under the covers next to me. "Does it matter, it's good no matter what, when your around" He was cooeing almost, batting his eye lashes, he quickly lifted me by my hips, as if I was made of cotton wool and placed me on his lap like a child.

"Your so sweet and cheesy" I was turning my body slightly, so that I could look at him properly. His huge grin, turned slowly into a smirk and then into a scowl "Oh really, do you wanna see my mean side." Godric leaned back slightly, opening his lips inch by inch until I saw the fangs poking out. He made a quick movement with his head, as if he was about to bite right into my shoulder blade. I tried to run, but it came out as a flinch, because Godric had me held tightly round the waist. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain, but there was nothing, except a slight pressure.. I opened one eye slowly, looking out of the corner at Godric. He had his chin resting against me and he had a mischevious smile. "Ok, now that was mean"

Godric erupted into loud laughter, almost chucking me off the bed, he was laughing so much. "Sorry Sophie, it was just too tempting" Tiny little blood tears where appearing in the corners of his eyes, was it really that funny?

"I'm not going to forgive you"

"Oh really…" I nodded slowly, while hearing Godric let out a loud sigh. Suddenly I was pushed forward onto the bed, face down. This was probably one of the strangest and most surprising things ever, thinking Godric was going to bite me, being really cheesy before that and now I have no idea what he's going to do.

I felt Godric climb over me slightly, so that he was kneeling just above the bottom of my spine. He sat down slowly, his hands sliding up my back. It took me a minute to work out that he was giving me a massage. It's hard to explain the way his hands moved around my back and neck, it was if breaths of fresh air, licks of hot flames and silky cold waves of water were all going across it at a perfect, varying speed. To the point where I was sure it was a dream.

Godric moved back and sat me back on his knee, as if I was a rag doll, well that's what I felt like.

"Am I forgiven now?" He whispered, slowly kissing along my shoulder. Everything was just turning me into a mess, my whole body was relaxed, I felt like you could pour me into a bowl. I didn't have the words to reply, so I just nodded.

"Good" Godric purred, turning my head just slightly and kissing my lips. I still couldn't believe that just a couple of days ago, I was in agonising pain and wanting the end to come as soon as possible, I can't thank Godric and James enough for saving me when they did.

But thoughts about the past, brought back the awful memmories, I'm never going to forget it, but right now it just felt like I was being choked by the terrible thoughts.

"I need to get out of here and have some fresh air, I've missed feeling the wind outside and seeing the night sky" I mummered, crawing off the bed and walking towards the door, grabbing a jumper to cover myself. I didn't look back, I knew Godric wanted to talk to me, but for some reason I wanted to be on my own, because I wanted to and because I was free to do so. The simple freedom of choice was good enough.

I ran the rest of the way to the garden, taking a seat on one of the largest trees. So far from the ground, it was hard not to feel safe, if it wasn't for the fact that every little thing reminded me of that horrible room, the bark reminded me of the seat I had spent two weeks on.

I climbed higher, further up into the tree, watching as everything down below became smaller and smaller until I could barely see anything through the thick shrubbery. I woke up a couple birds as I took a final seat on one of the last branches of the tree, but they all just flew off to another one and went to sleep there. It was weird, I could hear their wings beating against their bodies and the noise the air made when they flew. I was still getting use to the ultra sensitive hearing and other senses.

I could hear Godric inside the house, walking around, then I heard James start to talk. I knew they were talking about me, even though they were talking incredibly quietly.

Suddenly I felt a dark cold shiver run across my body, it made me feel weird and slightly sick and it was just strange, but I could make one thing out about it, I could hear James's voice ringing in my ear, calling my name, over and over again.

"I'm here guys"

They both started walking towards the right tree as soon as I'd spoken. Godric was next to me in a flash, somehow he can fly? He is gonna have to teach me that trick. While James took a little longer because he was climbing, but he was still pretty quick.

"I'm guessing that was your doing, the whole shivery sicky feeling" I said, as James took a seat on a opposite branch.

"Yep it was me, Godric told me to try it, since we had no idea where you were and it's a good trick to know"

"Is it a maker thing?"

"Yep, so that's one good thing at least about being maker, I can call you when ever I want" James said smirking with a evil glint in his eyes, can he ever be trusted?

"You better not abuse that power"

"Oh I won't don't worry" but he was still smiling. I glanced at Godric and we exchanged a exasperated worried look, before turning back to look at James.

"I definitely won't use it to get you to get me snack while you two are having sex"

"James!" I started pummelling his arm, it didn't hurt him one bit, but it made me feel better.

"Calm down Soph, I promise I won't do that, I'll let you two have your spwecial time" he was still laughing and that little baby voice just proved that he would use it to annoy me at some point.

Godric pulled me closer towards him, as if to protect me, he seemed to get very possessive over me when it was to do with us having alone time together, he didn't want it spoiled or disturbed. "James do I have to remind you that I am over 2000 years old and I could beat you up any time I wanted." He looked so good looking as he said that, really calm, but there was something dangerous and playful in his voice.

"Bring it on grandpa" James whispered, the corners of his mouth pulling up into his usual little smirk.

In a flash Godric had launched himself at James and they were both thrown of the branch down onto the ground, rolling around in a heap. I jumped down to watch, it would be funny to see who would win, I had my bets on Godric.

They were both putting up a fight, though I'm pretty sure Godric was holding back a bit, as he said, he's over 2000 years old and must be very strong.

After about five minutes, Godric was holding James above his head and was spinning him round as if he was about to chuck him towards a near by tree.

"Ok Godric I think you've won, now put him down, he looks like he's about to start crying"

"Fine" Godric put him down slowly with a sigh and once again he was the sexiest thing on earth. Standing there, looking so strong and perfectly calm, but slightly smug. I kinda wish I'd taken a picture.

James walked off immediately, mumbling and moaning, rubbing his back as if it was hurt, I'm sure he was just putting it on, though his pride might be bruised.

Godric was grinning from ear to ear, he looked as if he'd just won a medal. "Someones happy with himself" I giggled, walking over to wrap my arms slightly around his neck. "Maybe. I did just win a fight"

"I guess you did"

"Do I get a prize" he had his arms around me now, pulling my body tight against his. I would do anything to have felt a heartbeat from him, just to hear what effect I was having on him, to have some idea about what he was like as a human. "A champion should take his prize, instead of waiting for it"

He leaned down, but not far enough, our lips still inches from each other. I could feel the fire on my lips, I needed to kiss him. "I still need your permission" he was whispering so quietly, it made me shiver through out my whole body. "Here it is" I pressed my mouth to his, pushing my tongue through his lips, I felt him smile against me, as he started to kiss back with urgency.

"Get a room you two!" James yelled from inside the house. Godric turned to look at James glaring at us through the glass windows. "You shouldn't be watching!" Godric yelled back. He turned and winked at me, before leading me back towards the house.

"Sorry James" I sat down on the sofa, pulling James down with me. "It's alright, it's just since you've been back I haven't any time to talk to you and I know you two needed to...re connect I guess, I also want to talk to you."

"Sorry James, I guess I have been stealing her from you. How about, I'll go get some drinks and you two can chat" Godric walked off before either of us could reply, but I guess we were both fine with the idea.

"I missed you Sophie." "I missed you too, so much." James hugged me fiercely, like a true best friend. "Are you ready to tell us what happened to you?"

"Maybe..."

"We were worried sick about you, I was up all day phoning people and trying to work out what had happened to you"

"What about Godric?" I was sitting cross legged on the sofa, with James next to me and when Godric joined us, he sat on the back of the sofa, his leg brushing up against my shoulder.

"I was a bit rubbish really... I kinda became a corpse, I didn't eat the whole time you were gone." "It was like having a corpse in the house."

"Wow a powerfull old vampire, crushed by my absence. I feel like I've just won a award." I ruffled Godric's hair fondly, he pushed my hand away, but not before squeezing it.

"It was mad to see him like that, but we had no idea about what was happening to you and where you were. What had happened to you? I mean, the last I saw of you, you know before you got taken, was you smiling at me in the club, a couple meters away and then suddenly you were gone."

At the mere thought of that evening, I was pushed into a dark world, full of bad memmories, memmories I wish I could cowar away from, for the rest of my life, but I never can, so instead I just pulled my knees up against my chest and buried my head. "It happened so quickly, I remember turning round and seeing a guy in a leather coat, I'm guessing that it was Max, the guy in the mask smelt the same as max, like sewage water mixed with lynx. Next thing that happened, was that I woke up, tied to a chair and wrapped in silver."

"I hate fucking silver" James mummbled. Godric looked at him and nodded, before turning back to look at me.

"They tortured me every day, it was mostly Max, he would come and visit me a couple times a day, sometimes just to taunt me, others to hurt me. He would cut and jab me with silver, break my bones, he had a favourite torture method, was to break each of my fingers at all the joints and then wrap them in silver while they fixed themselves. He was prick. I would sometimes hear him talking to other people, vampires, humans that he would later on bring to me, so that I could watch him feed. After a while Rose started turning up and joining Max, she was worse, because she used the past to taunt me, instead of just my current situation and state. I felt angry, hungry and depressed, my body was weak and scarred from being touched with silver so many times, I hadn't drunk in days and I was getting close to wishing for death. I had given up on you two coming to save me and I knew that soon they were gonna kill me. So…I got a small bit of revenge. I was just so hungry and so very fucking pissed off."

They both just sat there in silence, eyes on me, while I kept my eyes towards the wall in front of me. I couldn't bear to look at them, I knew it was killing them to hear this, but if I looked at either of them for just a second, I would cry or scream.

"Max brought a jug of blonde one day. He was tempting me and teasing me, pouring the blood all over the floor. He treated me like a play thing, grabbing me and gropping me…he drunk from me, just because he could, as well as being a sick minded bastard."

"That fucking ass hole!" James shouted, punching the sofa, causing a dent in the metal beneath the cotton. Godric didn't seem to care, he was gripping the sofa back, creating holes in the pillows.

"I had to do something. I had to get my revenge on him, even if it meant him killing me, I just had to show him that I wasn't weak. So I…showed him affection."

"what" Godric hissed. "Don't worry, it was the only way I could distract him, make him lower his guard." I finally turned to look at Godric, laying my head on his knee. "I crushed his manhood. Litteraly." I felt a twinge of pride, it was desgusting what I did, but it had caused him so much pain and shocked him."

"you little genius" James said proudly.

"After that, he started to beat me up after he fell on the floor. Luckily someone called him and he had to go away, but he vowed to come back and finnish killing me. I didn't want him to have the pleasure and he smell of the blood was to intoxicating, I knew something was wrong with it, but I had to drink. The silver was so painfull, I can't even explain the pain and that's when I saw someone and then I went out. You know the rest."

"That was me" Godric mummered, slipping down to sit next to me, to hold my hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through that" James whispered sadly, taking hold of my other hand.

"So now you know the story. What are we going to do now?"

They were both silent for a while, looking around the room, searching for a answer. Anything to take us all to the next step, instead of sitting around planning and wondering.

James suddenly stood up, pulling me up with him, which pulled Godric up aswell, since we were all linked. "I think we should have a drink, have a sleep and then tomorrow night, we will go out and find the fucker, who came up with this whole twisted idea."

"Sounds likea good idea" Godric said, finally smilling for the first time since we started this whole conversation.

"I'll get the True Bloods" I said, leaning up to give them both a kiss on the cheek. As I walked off, I heard James whisper "She took longer to kiss me then you" I then heard a short gasp and I saw James clutch his stomach. "Your so faking it James" I laughed. James jumped back up and grinned. "Those acting skills will help us when were tracking down that sick bastard. I like that nickname, maybe I can persuade him to change his name, before I kill him."

"Aren't you full of good ideas today" Godric said with a smirk, walking towards the kitchen to help with the drinks. "I know, I'm a miracle."

It's good to be home.


	31. Human Take Out, Chapter 31

***Another new chapter, please review I really want to know what you guys think and also, who's your favourite character in this story? Thanks, Enjoy!***

We didn't exactly follow James's plan that night. It was still quite early when we started drinking our True Blood's, so instead of going to bed, we all just sat around on the sofas, discussing who we thought it could be.

Godric had his heart set on it being Marcus. He just didn't like him and he believed that Marcus had had a strange fascination with me and would probably be the kinda of person to do anything to get what he wanted. "He came across as a pervert at the party, if it was him, I would love to make sure he learns his lesson." Godric growled, but James just shook his head and leaned back into one of the largest arm chairs. He looked so grand in it, like a king, if you took away the blazer and flattened his hair. "No, I doubt that it's Marcus, he may be creepy, but he's not that twisted. He likes girls, he adores them and he can get quite possessive, but I'm pretty sure he moves onto different girls each day, more then….well, more then humans go to the toilet each day."

"Eeew, glad that part is erased from a vampires life" I mummbled to myself, forgetting how they could both hear me very clearly. They both just laughed and then started talking about all the things they didn't miss from being a human. I was still pretty keen on never having morning breath or sweating, or ever having a period again. That was brilliant! "Oh yeah, you were a real pain when it was your time of the month, so moody" James chuckled, swigging another bottle of True Blood, although I could see in his eyes that he was wishinhg it was real. Sadly Godric had sort of made it his mission to stop drinking blood so much, so it was all True Blood in the house. "Shut up James, you sometimes acted like you were on your period, so you can't talk!"

We carried on talking for hours. James kept on bringing up every person that it could be, but each one drew up a blank, he even asked about my dad, but I couldn't believe that my dad would do that to me and last I heard he was still human, not vampire, though it could be a human…

Thinking about humans made me hungry, really hungry, I craved for warm real blood, blood that trickles down your throat and makes you feel slightly hot inside. I remember that human I drunk from at the shopping centre, I still have his card. He tasted delicious, I can remember the hints of alchol in his blood, tequila and beer. "I'm hungry" I announced suddenly. They both kinda looked at me madly, since I was holding a bottle of True Blood in my hand. "I mean, I'm hungry for human. Human blood, not this stuff."

"Same" James said, putting his True Blood down on the table.

"Do you want me to order take out?" Godric said, the corner of his lips pulling up into the coolest smirk. "Take out?" James and I said at the same time. "Yeah, take out." There was a blur as Godric jumped up from the seat, ran to the kicthen and then sat back down on the sofa next to me. "Any favourites?"

"O-" "B+" James and I called out. We were both confused about this whole thing, obviously I wasn't just being naïve, James had never heard of a take out place, but instead of pizzas, it's humans…

Godric opened the phone and quickly dialed the number. "This is Godric, I want to order a male O-, a B…What do you want James, male or female?"

"Female" James said with a smile, he looked at me and whispered "females tend to taste nicer, since they usually go on specific diets when giving up their blood."

"B+ female and a female AB-. Thankyou." He closed it and looked at me with a face of amusemant. "Dinner will be here in ten minutes, it takes them a bit to find the right person"

"Are you seriously telling me, that there is a place, where you can order and take out humans, that there's a human restraunt or menu? Seriously?"

"Seriously" Godric said very slowly, nodding his head up and down. I punched him angrily, but it had no effect, his probably like stone inside, can't feel any pain after being so old. He just laughed and pulled me into a hug. Well not really a hug, more a hold, since he was holding my arms, so that I couldn't move. "Let go of me" I sighed. "Your so pretty when your angry" Godric laughed, grinning from ear to ear, he started kissing up my neck, but just as he got to my jaw bone, James made the loudest cough ever and gave us a pissed off glare.

"Cheer up James. Foods here" Godric said and just as he said 'foods here' we all heard footsteps up the the drive way. We all jumped onto our feet and ran to the door, James got there first. "Well hello" he said, in the smoothest voice he could, it just made me giggle, but the two girls both seemed to swoon. "Let them at least get in the door way, please James" I said, pushing him aside so that the three of them could come in, while Godric dealt with the costs.

"So who's the B+?" I glanced at James, as he ran hand through his hair, trying to look as cool as possible, even though he didn't really need to charm them, he still loved to. A tall girl with red hair waved a dainty manicured hand at James, licking her lips as she looked him up and down. "That would be me" she whispered, her sultry voice was even worse then James's, but he still fell for it. "Well, why don't we go to my room?" She just nodded and let him wrap his arm around her waist, I can bet she'll be staying longer then the rest of them.

"Ok Sophie, he's yours, you can go to the bedroom of you want" Godric said, giving my hand a quick squeeze. The other girl let out a sigh, obviously she was hoping that she was gonna get the same treatment her colleague was getting with James. "Nah, I think I want to go outside." I said, walking over to the human male and leading him towards the beautiful dark garden. A quick glance over my shoulder, I saw Godric sit down on the sofa with the other girl. She was pretty, not as pretty as the red head, but she was still good looking and by the look of her clothes, she obviously was hoping to gain Godric's attention and maybe a night in his bedroom. But a quick shake of the head from Godric as she asked him a question, gave me the reasurance that she was still just his meal.

"So you two an item?" The guy asked as we sat down on a bench. "Yeah." He nodded and smiled, "ok, just checking, I guess that means that you only want the blood." "Yeah, I wasn't even thinking about anything else." He nodded again, his blonde hair bouncing up and down, it looked soft and he had very sculpted cheek bones. By the amount of bite marks on his neck, he seemed to be a very popular choice for vampire take out and I don't blame them, he looked like he would taste nice.

"Riley is gonna be upset" He said, rolling his eyes as he glances back towards the house. "Which one's that?" "The with brown hair, the one with your boyfriend" I looked in their direction and saw that Godric was already drinking from her and she was moaning constantly. "Hmm, why does she usually expect sex?" He looked at me and raised his eye brows "We all do, that's usually what vampires want when they order us, a drink and a shag."

"Well not me, I only want a drink." With that I pushed his head back slightly and leaned in. He was wearing a musky scent, it smelt like spices, mixed with tobacco, I wonder if his blood will taste like that. I bit in deeply, piercing the skin, closing my mouth around the wound so that very little blood would drip down. The guy started to sigh and groan, but he didn't move very much, so I just carried on drinking. Godric had told me one night that I had to be carefull not to kill when I drank and that I was lucky that I was scared at the shopping centre, other wise I might have drank that guy dry. Apparantly you just think of something horrible and your fangs go away and you have to check for the heart beat. It was hard to stop, this guy tasted delicious, just like I had expected, although he also reminded me of roast beef at times. Just as he was starting to slow down, I thought of the worst things I could. Being tortured, being raped, the thought of Rose and James kissing. My fangs slipped back in and I pulled back from the guy, who was panting.

"I can get rid of the holes if you want" I said. The guy nodded, still weak from losing blood. I bit my lip, just to make it bleed. I then kissed the two fang marks in his neck. I watched them close up in seconds.

"I never asked your name" I said, watching him re cover. "It's Darren" he smilled at me and stood up slightly. "Sophie. Thanks a lot Darren."

"No problem"

We both walked back to the house, at points I had to steady Darren, so that he didn't fall, but when we got inside, he shook my hand and then walked off towards the door.

Godric was sitting on the sofa with his eyes half closed, a small smile on his lips. I fell onto the soft cushions next to him and curled up against his chest. "Has your meal gone?"

"Yes" He said very quietly, he sounded tired, and content, like someone that has just eaten a huge meal and can barely move. "Did she ask you for sex?"

"Yes"

"But you said no" He opened one eye slowly and looked at me with a devishly evil grin. "No I didn't. I said fuck yeah, but then she turned invisible, she's giving me a blow job right now." I punched him on the shoulder as he laughed histarically. "Of course I said no Sophie, who do you think I am?"

"I was just checking." Godric just kept on laughing, but when he saw that I was having a sort of sulk, he stopped and pulled me up onto his lap, wrapping his arms round my stomach. One hand ventured up the back of my shirt, resting on the small of my back. He was making small cirlces up and down my spine with his fingers, resting his forehead agaisnt my back. "I wouldn't betray you like that"

"I know you wouldn't, but I still worry." I whispered, turning to face him. His beautiful blue eyes hypnotised me as soon as I looked at them. Godric just looked at me as he closed the small gap between us, kissing me just the way I liked it. He continued to stroke my back, while his other hand rested on the inside of my thigh.

"We better not get too carried away" I sighed, pulling back after a while. "Why?"

"Just in case James came in"

"I don't think we need to worry about James, before you came in with that human guy, I could hear moaning coming from his room and it wasn't just female."

"I guess that would happen." I said, rolling my eyes. Although I was secretly please for James, he needed company as much as anyone and being in the same house as Godric and I, while were having..fun, must be kind of boring and lonely for him.

"Well I wouldn't like you to feel left out" I said, getting of Godric and walking towards the bedroom. "What do you mean?" He asked, jumping off the sofa and coming towards me. I winked at him and opened the door slowly "What do you think I mean."

Godric's eyes lit up. He picked me up and wrapped my legs round his waist, before locking the door.

I had his top off in seconds and across the room, as he pushed me up against the wall near the door. My clothes soon followed, along with his trousers. Godric growled as he grinded against me, his fingers gripping into my thighs and ass. I held him tight against me, sucking onto his neck as he ripped off my pants. He's really gonna have to start buying me some new underwear, oherwise I'm just gone be left with tatters.

He swirled his hips against mine and jutted up. Pressing me as close to the wall as he could. I looked down in between us and let my hand wander. Godric watched me intently with intrest. I slowly placed a finger inside myself, stroking the insides, feeling it become wet. I glanced back up at Godric and he looked insane, his mouth slightly open, his fangs out and once again he was fucking me with his eyes.

"You did it much better then I do" I moaned, pulling my hand back up in front of his face. He gripped my finger and sucked it hard, biting into the tip, swirling his tongue round. While I pulled his pants down as far as I could. I pressed myself up against him, letting him feel how wet I was, for him and only him. He looked down again in between us, letting go of my hand, which I placed on his cock, leading it inside of me. I loved taking control of the foreplay, the proper sex was really Godric's main department, hundreds of years of practice and he was amaing at it, but I knew how to get him hot before.

Godric pushed in deep, pulling in and out, as fast as he could, until his movements were almost blurred, but I felt every stroke, deep down in my core. My whole body burned. I still had my hand inbetween us. I held onto the base of his cock and moved my hand in unison to his strokes.

We made love for hours, until the sun was coming up and even then neither of us wanted to stop. Godric taught me everything he knew in that bedroom and now it's my job to try and come up with something new that he's never felt before. Well that's the job I've given myself. As we layed in bed next to each other he kept on telling me how great I was, how perfect everything I did was, how kinky and sexy it was, how I was better then anyone else. But I still want to be better then that.

"I doubt James had this much fun" Godric chuckled, tucking his head on my shoulder. "I don't think anyone could" I sighed, wrapping my legs around his.

Even though I was exhausted, my mind was buzzing, tomorrow night we've got to try and work out who's idea it was to torture me, hopefully it would be easy, but I doubt it will.


	32. Code Name, Chapter 32

"Wakey wakey love birds, we've got a long night ahead of us!" James shouted, slamming the door open and running to the bottom of the bed, which Godric and I had been sleeping, peacefully in. "Nooo, still sleepy" I groaned, tucking my head under the covers and turning onto my side, so that I could only hear properly out of one ear.

"James you do remember your in my house right?" Godric grumbled, I could feel the movements of the bed, as he sat up against the head board. "Yeah" I could hear the giggle in James's voice and the sound of his footsteps as he walked around, as if he was on tip toes.

"Well then you should remember, my house, my rules and that means no human alarm clocks!" James laughed and took another step, it sounded closer then before, but I didn't think about it, because I was concentrating on the feeling of Godric's legs brushing up against mine slightly, as he slid back under the covers, I still couldn't control the butterflies I felt when ever we touched. It was silly really, like I was love struck teenager.

"Waaaaa" I made the weirdest noise ever, as I was yanked out of bed and thrown into the air, before landing in James's arms. "Awake now?" He laughed, dropping some of my clothes on my stomach. "Yes Idiot. Don't you ever do that again!"

James just chuckled and gently dropped me back onto my feet, before waltzing out of the room. He stopped just at the door and turned back to look at me. "Get dressed quickly, we've got a lot to do today. Oh and wake up sleeping beauty." He winked as he saw me scowl and shut the door. Leaving me standing by the bed, with messy hair and Godric's baggy top, hanging loosley of my shoulder. Lucky I had been wearing underwear, other wise it could have been a very excrutiating momment just then. To put it simply, I probably looked a state and I didn't really feel like doing anything today. I was still getting over the fact that I could move all my limbs and drink when ever I wanted to, that I wasn't stuck in one horrible little room, tied to a uncomfortable chair.

"Godric…there's no chance your gonna get to go back to sleep." He slowly turned his head to face me and scowled. He suddenly lunged and grabbed my arm, pulling me back on the bed next to him. I'm getting bored of people hauling me around, so Godric better have a good reason for it. "I'm not a rag doll you know"

"Yeah I know, I just want you to lie with me just a little longer." Godric smiled slightly and tucked an arm under my head like a pillow, the other he rested gently across my stomach, sending the butterflies back again into a frenzy. I wanted to stay there for ever, but I knew James was a very persistant person and there was no way I'd get out alive if I disobeyed him when he was on a mission. "I wish so too." I sighed, breathing the smell of him in deeply, I'm not sure what it smelled like, but it reminded me of the mountains and standing under water falls, but there was always a hint of blood that both aroused and scared me.

"Your so beautifull" Godric whispered, leaning over to kiss me, but I didn't let it go on. "Godric, you know I want nothing more then to spend hours with you in this bed" Godric grinned at that, bringing his hand to rest on the top of my pelvis, his fingers drawring invisible pictures. "But James will kill us if we don't get out of bed now. I know he's younger then you, but he will find a way to get us out of here and it wont be nice."

I pulled away slowly and sat up on the bed, my back facing Godric. I picked up the skirt that had fallen on the floor and took of the top I was wearing. I was about to put on my bra, when I could feel soft kisses being placed on my back. "I'm sure James wont mind" Godric purred, biting down slightly on my shoulder. "James will mind" I breathed, my voice getting hitched in my throat. I had to flipping shake my head to bring myself back down to earth, where I was on a mission for a demented person who wanted to kill me and not being tenderly and sexily kissed by Godric. Who hadn't put underwear on after we had had sex last night. Fuck. The butterflies had turned into bees, but I had to ignore them.

"You have no idea how hard your making this" I sighed, standing up. I walked a couple steps away and continued dressing myself.

"I know" Godric laughed, spinning me around so that I was pressed up against him. He was already dressed, really quickly, wow. "I'll make it up to you tonight" I looked at his face and could almost see the images play in his head and they looked amazing! "I'm sure you will." I said with a smirk, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bedroom, away from that irresistable bed. Although the wall was quite comfortable last night…I wonder what the floor is like….Shut up brain! I need to stop myself from getting too excited, other wise Godric will sense it and he will tease me, until I can't bear it any more and I just jump him there and then.

"Finally, I was gonna come check on you two, what took you so long!" James said as soon as we entered the living room. "We had to have a quick little conversation" Godric laughed, moving to sit in his favourite arm chair, while I took a seat on the same sofa as James. "Hope conversation isn't the name your giving to you two having sex, otherwise this conversation is going to be very weird"

"James you pervert!" I screamed, punching him on the shoulder. Godric just laughed, but he looked at James as seriously as possible, well as serious as you can look with a grin stretching from ear to ear. "No James, it was a proper conversation and don't worry, Sophie and I have a code name, you just don't know it. Best that it stays that way." James glanced at me and spluttered a laugh, while I just rolled my eyes. Boys…

"So are we going to actually work on finding out who was the one that wanted to kill me, or are we going to make jokes all day?"

James and Godric looked at each other, locking eyes and then turned to look at me. "Both" they said in unison.

"Great..well lets get on with it."

**Short Chapter, but I haven't posted one in ages, so I thought I should write one at least. Everyones gone a bit quiet recently, I was really loving some of the reviews the people were putting on here, they were really encouraging. I wanna know also who you think was the one that came up with the idea to kill and torture Sophie? Person that guesses correctly will get a prize or something like that, a chapter name of their choice, a one shot story, something like that. So get guessing =D**


	33. Play Things, Chapter 33

"So how should we start, because I am pretty clueless about who it is and we happened to have murdered the two people could have told us, very brutally.." I sighed, as I paced around the living room. James and Godric just watching my every move, like they were worried I was going to dissapear any second. "Come on you two I need help!"

James shook his head, like he was coming out of a day dream, while Godric just nodded, but continued to stare at me. His clear eyes looked so moody and brooding, like a proper vampire and so utterly sexy. I'm gonna need to buy some sunglasses, just to dull down his hotness, otherwise it's gonna be hard to concentrate.

"James, you knew Rose well" I spat out her name with relish, remembering the way I forced the stake into her body, stopping her already stunned heart.

James looked at me and I saw a flash of sadness cross his eyes. Like when a child has been caught doing something bad, the look of embarrassment and horror. "Yeah I knew her well, what are you thinking?" He mummbled, finally taking his eyes away from me.

"Well do you know anything about her that might lead us towards my potential killer?"

"I know Rose is very wild and over the top, she loves power, specially over people and tends to have a group of humans that she will use to achieve this sense of power, but sometimes she would go and find someone new, or a vampire. She was never very secretive, cunning, but she could never hold everything in, she always had an opinion about everything and felt it was her place to make sure every saw it her way…"

"Wait a minute James" Godric said abruptly, holding up his hand towards James. "What was that bit about a group of humans?" I hadn't even registered that bit really, I had thought how desgusting it was, but didn't see any importance, I wonder why Godric did.

"Rose liked to have humans, dotted around the country, sometimes in other countries, I know she has one in China, one in England, but she had about five in America. They have her favourite blood types, favourite personalities and looks, she loves the attack, but she loves her meal to be perfect."

"Sick bitch" I mummered, James glanced at me and nodded. "She's, she was..hot and exciting, she made you forget how twisted she was really."

"People can do that" Godric said very calmly, I don't even want to know who he's referring to.

"So..would these..human meal tickets know anything?" I said, going to sit next to James on the sofa. I held onto his hand and I could feel him shacking. As much as I hate Rose, I know James loved her, it might have been delluded love, but it was still love, to the point where he almost allowed her to turn me into one of those human meals, luckily he wasn't that insane. He needs to find someone new, maybe that could be my second job, find James a girlfriend, after finding an evil genius.

"Possibly, the one's she really close to, as I said she can't keep big secrets, but some of them might be glamoured, it will be hard to get any information out."

"Not for me" Godric said sternly, he hadn't spoke in a while, so it was kind of a shock. "I'm older then Rose, so it should be quite easy for me to get rid of any glamouring that she's done."

"So glad I'm dating an old man" I laughed, Godric winked back at me.

"James do you know the numbers for some of the humans, or where they live?"

"Maybe..I did date her for two years, I met two of them, when we had a date with them" He trailed off at the end, obviously something naughty had happened that night. "You went on a date with two other humans, when you were with her?"

"Yeah. I told you she was excentric and exciting."

"I don't know why I was surprised" I said under my breathe. "Well I think we should go and find these…poor people and see what they know, it's the best lead that we've got."

I looked at both of them, looking for a descision.

"Sounds good" James said, picking his phone off the table. "I know one of them is in New York"

"I'll go book the flights" Godric said, picking up his mobile.

"Are you sure about this Sophie?" James said, standing up in front of me. Now both of them were standing there, phones in their hands, waiting for my answer, if I said yes we'd be off to New York as soon as possible, on the look out for Rose's favourite treats. Or I could say no and we could go back to the drawing board.

"Make the call" I said, lying back on the sofa and covering my eyes with one arm.

James went off to find out exactly where our first human was, while Godric went off to book three travel coffins for us as soon as possible.

Last time I was in New york, I had just been turned into a vampire, my senses were raging, my body was going crazy and my mind was reeling. I thought I would be different, but I feel the same as I did then, except this time I'm on a mission and I'm actually excited.

*Sorry it's been such a long, I've gone back to school, so loads of exams and I've been trying to work out what's gonna happen in the following chapters. This is short, but it's a set up to the following chapters. Thanks for your comments and crazycuteness04 for being the first person to try and guess who the potential killer is*


	34. Sweet and Sickly, Chapter 34

*A new chapter for halloween!-thanks auntjilly for your great reviews, it means so much to me guys to find out what you think about this story*

I hate travel coffins! They are so uncomfortable and the way they close you in so tightly, it makes you feel like your actually hundreds of feet under ground in a real coffin.

"Next time can we please get bigger travel coffins" I moaned, rubbing the side of my pelvis. "I'll see if I can arrange it" Godric said, snapping his neck from side to side, so that it made a loud cricking noise.

"So where's out first person then?" I looked across at James as he climbed out of his coffin and then towards and large black cab waiting outside for us. "It's a small town called Hornell, known for wild st patrick day parades, lots of drinking I guess."

"Rose obviously likes drinkers then" I said, moving to sit on the seat inbetween the boys, as we drove quickly away from the airport towards our first destination. "Rose liked many things. She said that beer use to make a persons blood taste so strongly of alchol, that she could believe she was drinking the real thing and that it would give it a rusty smell, like old metal." It sounded weird, but it also made me feel hungry, I had already realised that certain blood types tasted different and what a person ate made them taste different, but I never thought how much it could change someone's blood. It almost made me feel hungry again.

We didn't speak for the rest of the journey. Just sat there in silence, like statues. I thought about what this person would be like, would they be male or female? What would they be like personally? What age would they be? Why would they do something like this or had no control because they had been glamoured? Hundreds of ideas rolling around in my mind and each one just made think about why Rose would do that someone. Was it just her nature, or did becoming a vampire make you really, more evil… It kind of changed me a bit, when I get angry or upset, it's more over the top, any emotion really, but I don't have evil thoughts…all the time, maybe I have been changed because I'm a vampire….

I was thinking so thoroughly that I forgot completely where I was. James had to shake me when we had arrived at the person's house.

It was a quite small little house, neat and pretty, like something out of a fairy tale. Large trees stood on each side of a small white cobbled path, leading up to the shiny lilac door. Not the kind of place I was expecting.

James walked up first and knocked on the door, straightning himself up and putting on a warm smile. I went to walk forward, but Godric held me back, so that we were just hidden behind James.

A tall girl opened the door with a flourish. Her eyes where large and rimmed with purple eye shadow, while her hair lay around her shoulders in neat waves. She looked James up and down quickly with one glance, before giving him the same open smile. "What can I do for you?" Her voice was girly and sing song like, it reminded me of shirley temple. "I was just wondering if Abigail Barnes lived here?"

The women nodded and almost did a little curtsey "that would be me." She still hadn't noticed Godric and I in the background, consumed by all the shrubbery and flowers around us. "How lovely to meet you Abigail" James said, in his friendliest tone, holding out his hand to her, so that he could shake it. "My names Harvey, Harvey Terrance. I was just wondering if I could possibly talk to you inside and if my friends could join me." I watched as James leaned in slightly, his tone becoming calmer and slightly cold, his eyes focusing completely on hers. She was his in seconds. "Of course, won't you all please come in?"

Abigail stepped out of the way, so that we could all walk past her and into the house.

It stunk of perfume inside. Like one of those little smelly things you buy in supper markets that plug into the wall and everything was cute and cheer full, it made me seem like the darkest thing on earth, standing there in my black skinny jeans and red vest top.

James kind of took hold of Abigail's hand and lead her to the sofa, sitting her down gently next to him. He glanced at me and gestured towards the large arm chair across from him. I perched myself on the edge, while Godric leaned on the door frame just behind me, I saw his eyes scan across the whole room. He didn't seem at all comfortable.

"Now Abigail, do you know a women called Rose Barker?" Abigail grinned immediately at the sound of that name, batting her eye lids over and over again. "Of course! Rose is a great friend of mine, always giving me presents, bottles of baileys, scented candles, she's such a sweet heart"

My stomach felt like it was going to come out of my throat. How could anyone talk about Rose in that way! How does she do this to people!

James just continued to nod, keeping his eyes on Abigail's, holding her still in his gaze, making sure she didn't break out of his glamour. "Did Rose ever feed from you?"

"Did she ever what?"

"Rose was a vampire, did she ever bite you?

Abigail's face suddenly darkened, she looked down quickly and tried to get off the sofa, but James grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back down, making sure she looked at him. "Listen to me Abigail, were here to help. Just answer me, did she ever bite you?" He was stern in his voice and I could see he was almost at the point, where his fangs looked about to pop out, but he kept them hidden.

"I..I think so" she sounded dead now, like all the fear and feeling had been taken out of her. She put her hand up to her neck and brushed off some powder from her skin, leaving her hand covered in make up. There was a huge plaster across part of her neck. James leant his hand up slowly and took off the plaster.

There was about four bite marks in that one spot. I didn't dare think about what other bite marks she was concealing under that bubbly personality and bright clothes.

"Did you want her to bite you?"

"Yes" She looked suddenly up at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she was so condescending in her tone, raising one perfectly manicured eye brow, she seemed to have so many different personalities, like any second she could switch and go mad or be very quiet. Maybe that's what Rose liked about her. "Because I don't understand how you could want her to bite you"

"I wanted to do something bad. No one does anything wild in this town and Rose was so fun, she made me feel special, sexy and exciting"

"Did you ever have sex with her?" James asked, pulling his hand away from her. "No, I'm not into that sort of thing, I'll just wanted to her to bite me."

"Did Rose ever talk about a guy called Max?" Godric said suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room. "No" Abigail replied, looking from Godric to me, to James, back to me, back to Godric. "Did she ever mention someone called James?" "No" "Anyone called Sophie?" "No"

Godric stepped forward towards her and looked her dead in the eye. He looked almost scary. "Is that the truth?"

"Yes" Abigail whispered

"Did Rose ever mention anyone to you or anything about torture, secrets, anything!" Godric growled.

"No"

"What did you talk about?" I aksed. Rose obviously wasn't that close to this girl, not as much as Abigail believed she was. "We talked about me and baileys…and blood."

I stood up and walked over to Godric, leaning up to whisper in his ear "I think we know as much as we can find out from her." Godric nodded. "James lets go, we've got a lot of people to see"

James tried to stand up, but Abigail grabbed onto his jacket. "Stay with me, we can have so much fun together"

"No. We never came to visit you today, forget everything we said and go back to your life the way it was, before Rose."

We walked out of the house, leaving Abigail standing in her living room, bites on show and a dead look in her eyes. "So who next?" I said, as we climbed into the car that still sat outside. "New York City. Time to go home Sophie."


	35. C'est La Vie, Chapter 35

The Journey to New York was a long one, but I filled up the time in my coffin, listening to my music. My Ipod went everywhere with me, I never knew when I'd be bored, happy, sad, my Ipod would be handy at any point.

I could hear James laughing in his coffin, which had been placed beside mine, but I couldn't hear anything from Godrics. I think he actually liked being in the coffin, gave him time to think and just be alone. Sometimes he did come across, as if he just wanted to be in a room alone, pondering everything in his mind, away from the rest of the world that he had lived on for so long. Would I last as long as him, live for 2000 years, god like a couple months ago I was hoping I would reach it to 100 and be a wrinkly old lady who wasn't too away with the faeries.

After an hour I felt the familiar sensation of the planes landing and the travel coffins being carried out. We were out minutes later, strolling through the check outs and out of the airport, deep into new york.

I was back home. Although I had been born in england and really that should be my home, it was a tainted country for me. New York had embraced me, sure there had been tough times, when I wished I wasn't having to live on my own so young, but I found a place, the same place I had lived in before James took me away to Dallas. It reminded me that I was in control of my life, most of the time and I wasn't the scared little girl I use to be, wondering if everything that had happened was her fault.

The lights dazzled me, looking like the northern lights, my vampire senses heightening the tones of the neon signs.

"Which way to the next persons house?" I asked as we climbed into a familiar yellow taxi cab. "This ones a bit different from the last, there's three of them living in one space, I remember that Rose had insisted they all live together so that she didn't have to travel so much, lazy cow, hopefully they still will be" James said quietly.

"If they are still together, what's the plan?" Godric said, leaning forward slightly to rest his arms on his legs. I watched every movement, sometimes he moved like he was made out of water. I felt a sharp dig in my side from James, who gave me a funny look, with a smirk and one eye brow raised. He leaned in and whispered "eyes on the mission, once were done you can fuck him with your eyes as much as you like"

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes." He moved away and looked again at Godric, who had turned his head slightly, sneakily trying to listen to our conversation, although with his vampire hearing he could be in another car and still hear if he wanted, so maybe the head tilt was to our benefit, so that we knew he was listening. "The plan is that if they still are in a three, then each of us will take one of them and try to find out as much information as possible. Of course Sophie will take the weakest one."

"Oi, why do I get the weak ones?"

"Because your glamouring skills aren't as good as mine and Godrics, also after your…experience, we should take it easy with you until your strength is back to normal."

I slumped back my seat, that was my sign to them that I was gonna just to do what they told me to. I had hoped being a vampire would make me stronger, so that I didn't have to be known as the weak one, the un stable one, I've had those titles and I worked for years to get rid of them, but I hadn't guessed that I would be kidnapped by psychos and tortured. C'est La Vie.

It took us another hour before we got to the penthouse, due to stupid New York traffic, that I didn't miss at all, wish I could have just run there, would have got there quicker.

Godric paid the driver and we all climbed out, starring up at the large building. James pointed up, his tone slightly wavering. "Their on the fifth floor" I held James's hand, wishing I knew what he was thinking, was it weird to re visit these places, what had he done here? All three of us looked around carefully as we looked around the empty lobby area before climbing into the lift. I felt James tense up as the doors shut, what the hell is going on with him. "James what's the matter?" I was trying to sound soothing, but his usually cheeky face looked like one of someone who had just seen a ghost and it made me nervous. "I fucked Rose in here, a quickie, before I met these people for the first time. Right up against that wall." He gestured towards the wall on the right, where Godric was resting against it casually, although he moved with lightning speed when he found out who else had been against that wall.

I was quick to get out of there as soon as the lift doors opened, Godric close behind me. It wasn't that it had been someone having sex in there, it was because it had been Rose, the idea of being in the same room that she had been in and felt pleasure in made my stomach crawl like a hundred ants.

James walked past me, his shoulders slumped, was he missing her or was he feeling disgusted as well by what he was remembering, I hoped it was the latter. He led us towards a large red door, it stood out from the rest of the beige wooden ones that surrounded it, it was definitely Rose's door. "I think Godric should go first, they might remember me." We shifted into position, James behind me, as I stood behind Godric, watching him bang on the door was his knuckles.

A large smokey eye gazed at us, as the door was inched opened slowly. "Who are you?" She said, her voice scratchy, like she'd smoked too many cigarettes. Godric leaned in and placed his eyes level with hers "Your going to let me and my friends in and your going to be nice and answer all I questions and you must not let any of your friends harm us"

The girl nodded and let go of the door, letting it swing on it's hinges. Letting me catch a glimpse of the place in side. Obviously Rose had designed the place herself. The place was covered in red and black furniture that looked so cliché. The floors covered in animal skin rugs, their heads still attached, their eyes wide and un blinking, laying on the floor. I looked across at the walls, saw the chains and whips hung neatly in rows, next to the heavy black curtains that blocked out the sunlight.

The girl led us in, her short leather skirt leaving nothing to the imagination, as it rose higher and higher with every step. She wore leather boots as well, that tied all the way to knee and were kept in place with red silk garters. She wore a red corset to match, her breasts pushed up so much that they were almost at ear height. She had obviously taken the goth, vampire look to the full, completing the look with dark smokey eyes and red lips.

On the sofa lay another human, a guy this time, also clad in leather, but this time tight black trousers and a silk red shirt. He looked like a casanova look a like, with tanned skin and bright green eyes, I can see why Rose liked him. I looked about trying to find the third person, but who ever they were was either hidden or had gone.

"Is it just the two of you?" Godric asked, sweeping closer towards them. "No, there's one more." The bloke said in a deep, heavily accented voice. "Blake! Come in here, we have company." James walked close to me, whispering in a voice that even I had a hard time hearing, so I doubt the humans could. "You take the girl, Lisa. I'll take Blake and Godric should take Antonio, he's kinda the leader." I saw Godric nod slightly, showing off again his amazing hearing.

As soon as Blake stepped into the room, James walked over to him and started talking to him, in a calm, glamouring tone, showing he was going to be quick in getting the information. Blake was quite good looking, with bright blonde hair and a sharp jaw line, he was wearing a string black vest and tight black trousers, although his weren't leather. I noticed for the first time that they all had little vials of blood around their necks. Their own? Rose's? Who knows, but that's definitely gonna be one of my questions.

I watched as Godric sat on the sofa near Antonio and started working the magic, I was left with the girl. I took her aside and looked deep into her eyes, trying not to get distracted by the mysterious vial. I let myself empty out, pulling her soul towards mine, feeling her mind in mine, manipulating it like dough, the pure power I had made me feel great. "Everythings gonna be fine Lisa, all I want to do is ask some questions." She nodded and kept her body still. "First, do you know any vampires?" One nod, "do you know one called Rose?" Another nod, "how well do you know Rose?"

"Very well"

"Good, now has she ever told you anything special, or secret?"

"Yes, lots. Often after she'd drunken from me and thought I was passed out on the wall."

"She hung you up on the wall?"

"Yes she loves to play, but we never put her up on the wall, that was never allowed."

I could feel the shivers creep up my spine, this woman was Rose's play thing and she didn't seem to care at all that Rose saw her as nothing else. "Has Rose ever talked to you about anything recently?"

"Yes."

"What?" It was like pulling teeth out, this girl had obviously been glamoured so much there was little left of her. "She talked to me about this guy James, who use to visit us, I had an orgy with him once."

"What did she say about James?" Really I did not want to know about James's colorful sex life, all though I knew he had one, you could see it on his face and the way he talked. Some people lived for culture, some for food, some for love, James had lived a lot of his life for sex. "She said that he was shacking up with some blonde bimbo human. That it had broken her and James up, that she hated the girl and wanted to pull out her heart and eat it, to wrench out her bones, one by one" Well she would never be able to do that, now that she was just a pile of goo. "Did she ever tell you about her kidnapping the girl?"

"She said someone had called her up during a party and had told her about a plan to capture and kill the girl."

"Did she say who this someone was?"

"No." Fuck, why was everyone so clueless! "Did she say what sex they were?"

"No." I wanted to shake the girl, but it wasn't her fault that she hadn't been told.

"When did you last see Rose?"

"A couple weeks ago, she was packing her stuff to go to her number ones house. She said she'd be back in a couple days, do you know where she is?"

"No. Now who's her number one?"

"Some guy who lives a couple blocks from here. I've never met him, but he's Rose's number one, the first human she ever took."

"Do you have any more information about this whole thing?"

"No."

It had a been a short and frustrating conversation, the information hadn't clued me up on anything, I knew that Rose hated me, I knew she had been in contact with someone who had come up with the whole kidnapping idea. I just hope her number one will know more then this girl, or that James and Godric had got more information. I looked around and saw them both standing by the door way, starring at me, waiting for my conversation to be over. I just had one last question.

"What's in those vials you carry round your necks?"

"Rose's blood, it's her way of saying she owns us. Were forbidden to open them though, it's for when Rose decides she wants to turn us. It's ever so romantic."

What the fuck that's not romantic at all, that's weird, fucking twisted. "You never saw us tonight, now go back to your normal life."

With that I walked away from her and followed the boys out of the flat.

**Hey guys I know it's been a really long time and I'm sorry, been really busy. But now I've got loads of time and I'm gonna try and write the chapters as quick as possible and I hope they'll be good. Favorite and Review if you liked it =]**


	36. Get Rid of the Demons, Chapter 36

"Any luck with you two?" I asked, taking another sip from my True blood. We had hurried over to the nearest late night café, that sold True Blood to discuss what we all had found out. Can't be attacking humans at this point, although if there's gonna be a fight I'll have to, try to regain my strength, but right now I just wanted to be with James and Godric.

"My guy knew very little, he was obviously just Rose's sex toy. He did say that Rose had been contacted by someone and she was going over to her number one's house. I found out the exact location, but I have no idea who this number one is, I had no idea Rose had ranked her humans so much. These guys were obviously her sex humans, while the one before had been her innocent human, the one she enjoyed converting into a dirty minded sinister little thing." James said, his teeth locked together as he said her name, I was worried his fangs might pop out at any second and scare the humans around us. Although we were in a sheltered corner, people could see us and we were obviously being watched since we were the only vampires in the building.

"Antonio knew very little either, although he did mention the fact that the person who had contacted Rose had sounded like they were at a party and Rose had picked up the phone immediately and she knew the person well. He hadn't been able to listen to the other person voice, but Rose mentioned all three of our names and she apparently looked ecstatic by what was being said and began packing immediately after."

"Great, so I guess our last lead is this number one person, shit, I feel like were lost in a maze trying to trace this thing, following an invisible string."

"Lets just hope the minotaur doesn't find us and cause problems" Godric mumbled, joining in with my ancient greek reference, was he around at that time?

"Do you guys notice the vial things around their necks?" Both James and Godric nodded, starring down at their drinks, not really listening, I could practically see the cogs in their minds turning. "They were filled with Rose's blood, her way of marking the three, incase she wanted to turn them. The Lisa girl thought it was fucking romantic, I wonder if that was her idea or Rose's." I almost snarled as I spat out her name, those poor people had been treated like possessions. They may have wanted to be in contact with Vampires and have sexual relationships with them, but I could feel in Lisa's head how empty it was, obviously a lot of her actions hadn't been of her own accord and she had no idea. How much had Rose made them do? Did they have any idea? Did they have any family, what would they think? I mean for god sake Tao didn't like the idea of me being friends with a vampire, what would he have said if I'd been fucking one while still human, letting the blood sucker manipulate my mind until I had very little unique thoughts of my own. Luckily James had been a decent vampire and had never taken his friendship with a human for granted, if he had I would have known as once you're a vampire, you realize all the glamouring that has been forced upon you, thankfully my history was pretty short, Lisa's would have probably stretched across the whole of New york if it was written on paper.

"I think we should go to this number one's house as soon as possible. I want to be rid of this stupid mess. I've had enough shit in my life and I just want it to be over." I pounded my fist down the table, making the bottles jump into the air and land with a clatter, catching the attention of the bartender, who gave us a worried look, none of us paid any attention to him.

"I agree" James said, taking hold of my left hand and giving it a squeeze "on everything you said." I smiled at James and then turned to Godric who nodded and took hold of my other hand, "lets go immediately." Once again he dropped some money on the table and all three of us slid off the high stools and walked out the joint.

It was almost three o'clock in the morning, but the harsh winter meant that it wouldn't be light for quite a few more hours, so we were safe to make the journey by foot to the penthouse of Rose's number one.

I linked arms with both the boys. My boys, there to protect me when ever a problem arose. I felt safe with them, but I still longed to feel safe on my own, to know that I could fight my own battles. I knew if I wanted to feel like that I had to clear my life, get rid of all my demons, it would be the only way to find peace and live a normal life, well as normal as it can get being a vampire.

James directed us to the building, keeping his eyes sharp, looking for the right street signs. Finally he found it. A large white building, with at least twenty stories, apparently number one was on the highest one…great, more lift time, hopefully James wont have shagged Rose in this one.

"Do you think it will be anyone we know?" I said, trying to fill the silence that echoed in the shiny gold lift. James shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, I never met this one, I thought the three back there were the special ones, but I guess Rose wanted to keep this one hidden, just incase."

"Just incase what?"

"I turned on her and used the human as a weapon against her."

"Wow she can see into the future." James chuckled and ruffled my hair like I was a little kid, "I don't think she saw the part where you turned into a vampire and staked her in the heart, then she would have run from America and never turned back."

"Yeah I think that was one of the best experiences ever, killing that bitch and watching her suffer." Godric coughed slightly, raising his eye brows, I knew what he was thinking of, "I said one of the best, not the best." I gave him a kiss on the cheek to show him I wasn't joking. "Yeah her best experience was meeting me of course" James said proudly, "It's in my top ten" I giggled. His eyes went wide, placing a hand on his heart and he pretended to reel back, "only the top ten, I am hurt Sophie, truly I am."

"This is our floor." Godric said calmly, ending our fun.

We walked out together, each of us preparing ourselves for who was behind the door of number 666, how appropriate and painted a dashing shade of blood red, Rose's signature color no doubt, another way of marking what was hers.

James went first this time, knocking on the door loudly. I could hear footsteps inside, heavy footsteps and the sound of mumbling, it sounded familiar.

I braced myself and watched as the door slid open, hiding myself slightly behind Godric, peeking over his shoulder, making sure the human didn't see my face.

I locked eyes on them and my body ran cold. No, it wasn't true…


	37. One of the World's Demons, Chapter 37

"What do you guys want?" He said, I didn't dare look at his face, this whole thing would be ruined if he noticed me. I stayed behind Godric, taking solace against his back, trying to find the strong contours comforting, but nothing could stop my skin from crawling as my dead heart kicked into action, pumping a hundred times a second. This fear was so familiar, so haunting, so horrible.

"Hi, yes were friends of Rose we just want to come in and talk. Is there anyone else here with you?"

"No." His voice was just as I remembered. "Let us in and your going to be calm and answer all our questions."

"Won't you please come in." He said, moving out of the way of the entrance. James walked in, surveying the insides. Just as Godric was about to go in, I whispered one word in his ear. "Simon." Godric tensed up immediately and grabbed a tight hold of my waist. "Are you ok to come in?" He looked me deep in the eye and I could see the anger in those blue eyes. "Yes, I think."

Godric nodded and brought me in with him, since my feet didn't seem to be working as well as I wish they would. I looked around and saw James sitting down on a long leather couch with Simon sitting next to him. He was already asking the guy questions, keeping his contact fully gaged.

Simon looked slightly different to how I'd remembered him. His brown hair was a bright white and his skin was slightly wrinkled. Many of his teeth were golden and he was wearing tight suite pants and a dark blue shirt. He looked rich and well looked after. It made my blood boil. Suddenly all the dreams I'd ever had about him crashed down on my head, including the ones where I cut his throat and watched as the blood poured out. Out of all my demons, he was highest on the list and I thought it would be a long time before I would be able to track him down and destroy him.

I looked at him again. The fact that he hadn't changed much made me feel better, as I had changed a lot. I was older now, much stronger then him. I had the upper hand and if I let my childhood fear control me in this opportunity, I would hate myself for ever.

I walked straight over to him, pulling myself from Godric's hold. I sat next to James and whispered in his near "let me have this one, I can take over if you've already glamoured him." James nodded and moved slightly so that I could connect eyes with Simon. His eyes were as creepy as I had tried to forget.

"Simon you are going to answer every question I ask, understood. How did you get to America?"

"I came looking for you as soon as my sentence finished." He was smirking slightly. "So you recognize me."

"Of course, your pretty little face hasn't changed much. You'll never be able to run from me Sophie."

"Your gonna regret saying that. How long have you been in New York?"

"A year."

"When did you meet Rose and how?" I was trying to control my anger, concentrating on finding out everything I could about this bastard. I could hear James and Godric whispering to each other, Godric was explaining what was going on and I heard James curse.

"She tracked me down, we shared mutual hatred for you. Apparently she had been told about me by her boyfriend. She moved me into this place a few months ago, said I was special."

"Understand this, you are special, you're a fucking special ass hole who deserves to die a very painful death, but before that happens I have a few more questions to ask. What type of relationship do you have with Rose, have you slept together, has she drunk from you, do you know what she is?"

"A vampire yes. We slept together, she drunk from me, we talked, she was my best friend and I was hers, we talked all the time."

"What did you talk about?"

"You, a lot about you, we fantasized about how we'd love to kill you. We talked about her boyfriend James, how she wanted him back, she hated not owning him, although he was just one of her five boyfriends at the time." I looked at James and saw the hurt in his eyes at the truth of his relationship with Rose, he had cared for her, but he was just another one of her possessions. "She talked to me about her friends."

"Who were her friends?"

"This guy Max. Her other humans, the ones that are lower then me, I'm her favorite. Also some of her oldest friends. Yasmin, Marcus, Thomas and Dawn, she was kind of in a group with them, until her and James broke up, then most of them decided to side with him, but one of them didn't, she stayed loyal to Rose."

She… Yasmin or Dawn. Stayed friends with Rose, one of James's friends who had been at the party. Hadn't one of Rose's humans said that the leader had called Rose from a party. Maybe James's party. But which one would it be, it had to be one of those two, since they seemed to be my only options. "Which one stayed loyal?"

"Dawn."

"What the fuck!" James screamed, running over and shaking Simon, gripping onto his shirt and lifting him off the ground. "Your lying, Dawn is one of my closest friends, she would never turn against me, she hated Rose."

"You obviously weren't good friends. Dawn and Rose knew each other before you had met either one of them, they shared the same maker, they were like sisters to each other."

James was welling up, shaking Simon more and more, making the guy look like a rad doll. I walked over to him slowly and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. "Try to calm down James, we can punish him later, but right now we need to get as much information as possible." James looked at me, his nostrils flaring, but he nodded. Placing Simon back on the floor, letting his feet touch the ground.

"Did Dawn call Rose from a party, talk to her about me or James?"

"Yes, she had a plan that she thought Rose would like to hear. Rose told me all about it when she came to my flat for the last time."

"Did you know what the plan was?"

"Yes. They were going to find you and torture you, as a way to make James suffer. Although part of it was also to make you suffer, but that was mainly Rose's view, though Dawn did hate you for taking James away from Rose."

"Do you know where Dawn lives?"

"Of course I do, Rose took me to her house a while ago, told you I was special."

"Write down her address on a piece of paper and then stand in the middle of the room and don't say a word, I'm going to show you how special you really are."

Simon did as he was told, compelled completely. Picking up a piece of paper and started writing down all the details. I took the paper from as soon as he was done and placed it in my pocket and watched as he walked to the middle.

"I had hoped over ten years would cause you to become a slightly better person. Obviously your too much of beast, inside and out. You deserve everything your about to get."

Once again I could feel the animal instinct taking over, the hunger for blood and I wasn't going to ignore them. "Do you guys want to participate?" I asked, my fingers twitching. Godric nodded eagerly, "I want to go first, I have a special little idea I want to do." I looked back at Simon and then at Godric, "go for it, but make sure he's left conscious, we all want our turns."

Godric sauntered over to Simon, looking him in the eye. "You are going to stand still and allow this to happen and you are gonna show every emotion that you feel." Simon nodded, standing still as a statue, but for once his eyes looked scared. Godric pulled his arms up in front of him and held onto his left arm, "I'm going to make you regret ever touching Sophie." I watched as Godric took Simon's left hand and started bending it back, I heard the bones snap and watched as the skin ripped at his wrists. Simon screamed out in pain, but he couldn't flinch at all. Godric then did the same thing on the other wrist, twisting it round and round until it snapped off completely, leaving Simon with just two stumps. "All yours now you two, I enjoyed that immensely." Godric chuckled evilly, showing that side of him that was probably more prominent during his early years.

James stepped forward immediately, a knife appearing in his hand, that I hadn't realized he'd taken from Simon's kitchen. "I have an idea of what to do." He tore open Simon's shirt and placed the knife against his skin. Pushing it deep down near where his navel was. James then began to draw a shape with the knife across Simon's chest. He was cutting the shape of a heart, a perfect, large heart. The blood poured down his chest and stained the skin. "To give you a heart that you obviously don't have" James hissed. Quite poetic, as well as dark and sinister, oh how I love James sometimes.

James stepped back and handed me the knife. "Your turn Sophie, enjoy. You deserve it."

And I was going to. I took the knife and walked over to Simon, starring him cold in the eye. "You destroyed my childhood, you're an evil man and you deserve everything that has just happened to and all the things I'm about to do to you. You did something that was disgusting, you raped me, when I was still innocent and you never showed any consideration, you never felt bad. You also continued to want to destroy my life. What did you want to achieve by following me to America?"

"I didn't like the fact that you had got away, I wanted to take revenge on you. I wanted to fuck you again, see if you were different now that you were a lady. Rose promised me that she would make sure it happened. I trusted her."

"You're a sick bastard." I snarled, plunging the knife deep into thegroin area, before pulling down his trousers and pants, I did not look at his manhood, as I cut it off. The sound of Simon's howls echoed through the room, I watched his eyes flutter as the loss of blood starting to make him faint. I wanted to savour the last few moments I had.

Letting the rage take over me completely, I sliced across his face, ruining his horrific mouth. I then stabbed him in both eyes. To finnish off I thrust my hand inside his chest, along with the knife and stopped his black shriveled heart.

Killing not only one of my demons, but one of the world's demons.

**Thought you guys deserved two chapters in one day, to make up for my long absence. What did you think, gruesome, surprising, not enough of either? **

**Did any of you suspect Dawn?**


	38. Traitor is a Terrible Word, Chapter 38

We disposed off the body as quickly as possible. With the combined knowledge of Godric and James, no one will ever find his rotten corpse. Lets hope no one misses him.

I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to James, since he probably knew New York the best out of three of us, since Godric had spent most of his time in Dallas and I was in a bit of a state. Un like last time, I was excited, instead of upset. But as I realized that the beast was dead, I felt completely calm.

James took my hand and "whispered ready for another one?" I just nodded "lets go, I can't be bothered with a taxi." James grinned, gripped my hand, gave a glance to Godric and then we all started running. We were a blur to the busy streets of the night. James would stop us everyone now and then to check if we were going in the right direction.

He was as desperate as I was to get this over and done with, get the answers to the questions that cause hurricanes in your head. James had just found out one of his friends was a traitor, he must be feeling broken hearted.

A journey that would have probably taken thirty minutes, took one. I'm pretty sure I will have dirt in my hair for years.

We didn't waste any time looking around, we found the number of the door and rang the bell. I wanted to bang the door down, rip it off it's hinges and then find her and pin her down, force her to tell me everything. But we'd have to be clever with this one, specially since glamouring would be useless. Also Dawn was with Thomas and if he thought we were just attacking her, he would retaliate and do anything to protect her, I wonder if he knows.

James whispered "act as if we know nothing" both Godric and I nodded and tried to look relaxed.

It was Thomas that opened the door. He looked at us all and smiled, a warm, greeting smile that made me surprised that a guy like him would be with Dawn. Although she had seemed nice at first, but I guess people are pretty good liars. She has a good poker face.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"Oh nothing, thought I'd bring Sophie back to New York for a little holiday and then I remembered that you guys had a place here and I thought, why not go and visit them!" It sounded truthful and friendly, guess James has a good poker face as well.

"Cool, come in, Dawns inside, she'll be so surprised and happy to see you guys" Thomas said cheerfully, leading us into the house and through a big door way, into a huge vintage living room. I'd say she's definitely gonna be surprised, she probably thinks I'm still locked up and being tortured, if not dead.

I was right. When Dawn saw us, all three of us, standing there all intact, looking normal, we'd been sure to check for any blood on our clothes, she jumped off the sofa and onto her feet.

"James!" She squealed, running over to give him a hug, it looked meaningful, but I saw that it wasn't a proper hug, it was for show. "Oh my god your back, I didn't expect your maker would let you go so quick..it's amazing!" She glanced at me and plastered on a smile, "oh Sophie it's good to see you again, we didn't get enough time to talk at the party, I barely got to get to know you. I heard about the thing with Marcus, ugh he's so stupid."

Not as stupid as you!

"Hey Thomas do you have any True Bloods, were trying to not drink so much human right now. I mean got to keep the diet varied and some humans are just so full of fats now days." Thomas nodded "I'll go and get you three some, Dawn do you want one?"

"No I'm fine sweetie, thanks." Dawn said, sitting back down on the velvet purple sofa. Her legs elegantly crossed, her hands perched on her knees. She kept clicking her perfectly manicured gold nails together, against her jeans. She looked pissed off.

I watched as James went and sat on one of the matching arm chairs, I sat on the arm, while Godric stood in the middle of the living room, looking all authoritative. Why is he so good looking! With his furrowed brow and piercing eyes, I could see how much he hated Dawn, he felt all protective over me, which made me feel all hot. Got to focus on the job at hand first.

"So Dawn, how's it going, what you been up to since the party?" James was playing it so cool, but I knew what was coming up, he's quick and straight to the point. "Oh you know, this and that James, you know me never pausing, living life to the full."

"Trying to take the life from others?" He was smirking slightly and his voice was full of arrogance and anger. Dawn shifted slightly, she looked uncomfortable. Good. "I rarely take any human life these days James, trying to stay on the straight and narrow, just like you."

"I wasn't talking about human lives. I was talking about a vampires life. Sophie's life. Were you involved in her torture with Rose? Tell the truth, because I will know."

I watched as she shuffled on the sofa, un crossing and crossing her legs again. "Speak now Dawn, or I will get Godric to tear it from you." James said through gritted teeth, leaning forward, his fangs shinning from the over head lamp. "Now DAWN!"

"Fine I was fucking involved!" Dawn cackled, clapping her hands together. Someone's the witch of the wicked west. "How did you found out?"

"Simon told us."

"Simon? Guess him being a human was a liability, don't tell me, you glamoured him into telling you all about it and now you're here to find out the details."

"Correct, so tell us the details. Come on Dawn, you like to play ball don't you?"

"Oh I love to play with balls."

"Shut the fuck up and just tell us why the hell you did it!" Godric yelled, running over and grabbing Dawn by the throat, lifting her off the ground.

Dawn squirmed, struggling beneath his hands. "Let me go and I'll tell you."

Godric placed her back down and then whipped round to the back of the sofa, holding Dawns hands in place behind her back so that she couldn't move. "Kinky" she murmured, but a quick twist of her wrists and a scream of pain showed her that this was no time to be playing games.

"Alright I'll give you the details. I'm a loyal friend, Rose was one of my closest, we shared a underlying desire for the twisted, the dark and the things everyone else disapproves of, although mine was always more underlying then Rose. She loved to twist her little boy toys. When James stopped being one of her toy boys, well it cracked her a little, she wasn't my normal friend any more and I wanted her back. I'm a little bit selfish like that. I guessed the only way to do that would be to get her back what she wanted."

"What a great friend you are."

"You have no idea James." I was starting to see how she was so alike to Rose, that same confidence. "So when I heard that a little human had been causing a rift between my best friend and her favorite pet, who had then turned into a vampire, I knew I had to get that little bitch away for good. Then I met her. No offense Sophie, but I thought you would be prettier. You were sweet, but not enough to stop me from calling Rose and telling her my plan. It was a brilliant plan, obviously it didn't work as well as I would have hoped, but I can always try again, I mean all I need to do is contact Rose." She smirked at me, thrusting her chest up slightly so that her tits were standing pert in front of Godric's face, luckily he pulled away. The bitch was pushing her luck. I could understand her wanting to cheer up her best mate, even if that best mate was a psycho, but she took it too far and then flirting with Godric pushed it way too far.

"Rose is dead."

Finally I saw Dawn crack. Her eyes fluttered and she tensed up, causing Godric to grip tighter on her wrists to keep her held. "What?"

"The bitch is dead. I killed her, to teach her for trying to kill me. I also killed her assistant Max, I enjoyed that one immensely since he had tried to sexually assault me. I most enjoyed though killing Simon, even though he wasn't involved that much. Godric and James helped all the way and they killed all the vampires who had stood guard at the tomb where I was kept. I'm afraid your on your own Dawn."

"How? It's not possible, I would have heard, that many vampires don't just die and no one knows, specially not me."

James stood up and walked in front of Dawn. "Your not as in the loop as you think Dawn, not as powerful as you would like."

"I'm more powerful then you think."

"I doubt it."

"Well what are you going to do now, huh?"

"If Sophie doesn't mind, I'm going to take the reigns on this one. Since you're my friend Dawn. Was my friend and your betrayal will push me to give you the most painful death you deserve."

"Well you might have lost your chance, Thomas is back and he'll never let you get away with it." Dawn snarled.

We all turned and watched as Thomas walked in, still smiling, holding the three bottles of True Blood, but that smile soon disappeared, as the bottles fell to the floor and Thomas lunged himself towards us.

James jumped up immediately and held him back, wrapping his arms around Thomas's waist and shoulders. "Thomas I have no idea if you know or if you don't, but if you don't calm down I will have to kill you before I can find out." James said with authority, pushing him down into the chair he'd been sitting in. "What don't I know? What are you all talking about?"

"Did you know Dawn and Rose were still friends?"

"No. What? Dawn, you said you weren't friends with Rose anymore after what she did to James."

"I was telling the truth sweetie."

"She's not. Her and Rose have been staying friends for a while, not just friends, best friends who conjured up a plan to steal away Sophie, torture her and then kill her, as a way of getting revenge on me for leaving Rose."

"Your…your not telling the truth."

"Thomas, your one of my oldest friends, why would I make something up like this?"

"Because..you..I don't know. This can't be true. Dawn is it true?"

I watched as the love between Dawn and Thomas were being tested to the max. Dawn had kept a terrible secret from him and he didn't know whether he follow his heart or his head. If it had been me in Thomas's place and Godric in Dawn's, what would I have done? I hav absolutely no idea..

"Yes. I did it to keep Rose happy. You know me Thomas, I do anything for the people I care about, like you, I would do the same for you!"

I saw Thomas surge past, yanking out of James's grasp. He stopped straight in front of Dawn and the leaned forward. They looked deep into each others eyes and I saw him reach into his pocket. James and I got ready to pull him away if he tried to free her from Godric.

But he didn't. Thomas kissed Dawn's forehead and then stabbed her in the neck with a syringe.

I watched as she writhed in pain, finally slumping down into the sofa, she looked un conscious. I turned and gave James a questioning look as he hadn't moved an inch and was looking quite happy.

"I didn't suspect that Thomas"

"I never thought I would really be able to do it?" He stammered, stumbling back slightly so James had to catch him. "I always knew she was a little insane, I just couldn't help loving her."

"We've all loved someone crazy Thomas."

"Please don't kill her James" he pleaded, his eyes were watering. I looked at James and he gave me a sigh, which showed he was faltering, he couldn't make his mind up. He still liked Dawn and he really liked Thomas, they were his mates and they hadn't been involved as much as the others so it was harder to make, well Dawn look like a monster, even though she kinda was. I decided to make the decision.

"We won't kill her. If you take her out of this country, far away, I don't care where, just far away. We will give you this chance to keep her. If she ever does anything like this again, we will kill her immediately and we won't make it painless. You got that Thomas?"

He nodded and picked Dawn up in his arms like a child. We followed them out and watched him place her in their car and then climbed round to get in the driver seat. Thomas waved at us "thank you for this and I promise she will never do anything like this again, I'll make sure of it." With that they drove off into the fleeting night light, Dawn still barely awake.

**I'm going away on holiday on Saturday, so I'm gonna try and finnish this story by then. It's been a long process and I thank all of you for the support through out.**


	39. It's a Different Kind of Love,Chapter 39

I could feel the sun started to creep over the concrete, making my body feel suddenly so sleepy. I let out a yawn and leaned against Godric's shoulder, enjoying the immediate warmth I felt as he wrapped an arm around my body.

"I think we should stay here for the night, were not gonna make it to the airport before day break and this way we can be sure that they don't come back." I said through another yawn.

Both the boys nodded and followed me back into the house, stepping over the pile of glass and red liquid on the floor. "I know they have a couple spare rooms. You guys can take your pick, I'm gonna make a phone call." James said wearily, he looked suddenly his age. Creases spoiling his good looking face. It broke my heart to see my best friend in so much pain. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest like a little child. He squeezed my whole body with love, lifting my feet slightly above the ground. "Thank you" he whispered so quietly in my ear, so that Godric couldn't hear, "I would never have been able to make that decision. Love you Sophie Bunny."

"Love you too James and when we get home I am going to become cupid and I am going to find someone who is worth all your love, because you need someone to cheer you up."

James kissed my cheek and gently placed me back on the floor, stroking my cheek. He really was a bit like my dad, well the kind of dad I would have liked. Guess becoming a vampire gave me the family I needed. Although Tao is still an amazing brother, just my parents who are the ones who hated me. My mum was so ashamed of me, that she couldn't look me in the eyes properly and never wanted to give me a hug, much alone touch me in a motherly way. While my father I'm sure blamed me for it, I wasn't his daughter anymore. He had always had the view that some rape victims brought it upon themselves, dressing provocatively, how could he see me as any different. Even if I had been a child, his daughter, taken advantage of by a twisted guy, who happened to be his best friend. I wasn't any different.

As if James had been reading my mind, he pressed his forehead against mine and said "I'm so glad you're my daughter. Even if you do have rubbish taste in men." James chuckled, giving a very fake bitchy look towards Godric, who just smirked and continued starring around the room, obviously trying not to listen in and give us a little moment. "Be glad I didn't go for someone like Marcus. Also you were the one who introduced us, so really your to blame."

"Damn it's all my fault, how will I live with the guilt?" This is why I love James, he can turn a sad atmosphere, into a friendly funny one, that anyone would feel safe in. "Try and sleep on it, mull it over in your mind. Speaking off sleep, I am knackered, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright Sophie, just try not to sleep on…IT!" James said, gesturing again towards Godric, who had started walking up the stairs, but turned and gave James a small cold glare, that then melted into a small smile, he knew as well as I did what James was doing.

I followed Godric and grabbed hold of his hand, but I turned round quickly and winked at James "your just jealous."

"Of you or Godric?"

"Me of course stupid. You love him really."

"I do!" James wailed dramatically, collapsing on the sofa, pulling his phone out sneakily, "but I'll get over it" he chuckled. "I'm sure you will."

Godric and I found a small guest room with a double bed, that looked like it had never been slept in and the room had never been stepped in, well for at least a good few months, since the door was pretty stiff and the room was covered in dust.

I un hinged and slipped of my bra, took off my skirt and put them both in a neat pile on the side table. Climbing under the covers, I couldn't help myself from watching Godric as he slid off his own trousers. Knowing that everything had been sorted out, that there was no one else out there, trying to take me away from him, it made my heart soar.

"You alright?" He asked softly, sliding into bed, pulling my body gently next to his, so that he was almost cradling me tight against his chest.

"Kinda. I'm not really sure how I feel, too many things have happened in such a short amount of time. I've killed someone, very painfully. I've found out people wanted to kill me, who I thought liked me and others who I knew didn't like me, but I thought I had escaped long ago and I just decided to let a twisted bitch have a second chance. How am I suppose to feel?"

"What ever you feel, that's it."

Godric was tracing the line of my jaw bone gracefully with his fingers, placing small kisses on the tips of my ears, stroking my hair across my forehead. I could almost hear the blood rush around my dead body as his touch stimulated and soothed every cell in me. "That was sweet what you did for Thomas, letting him have Dawn. I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"I didn't want to punish him as well. He might have been lying through his teeth, but in my gut I just thought he was honest and didn't want to cause any of us any harm."

"Do you think we'll have any trouble from Dawn again?"

"Possibly, if she does I'm not giving her any more chances. I'll rip her head right off her neck and feed it to a pack of hungry dogs."

"Is it weird that I find you kind of sexy when you get all angry and evil?"

"No, I want to fuck you every time you get all serious and dangerous, with your stormy eyes and trembling lip, you have no idea what you do to a girl."

"I could fuck you right now." I whispered seductively in my ear, his hand trailing down my neck.

I wanted to have sex with Godric until the cows came home and I was slumped on the bed, content and exhausted. But not in this bed, not in this house. I turned over so that I was facing Godric and kissed the hand that had been caressing my neck. "Not tonight. When we're back at home and we've left this all behind, I want you to make love to me again and again."

"I promise."

Godric pressed his lips to mine. He didn't move them that much, we just relished the warm feeling the kiss embraced us in.

I snuggled against his shoulder, feeling his chin press lightly on the top of my head. No one will ever take this away from me, my moments with Godric alone.

We lay there in the dark, the steel shutters closed tightly as the sun tried to break through into the room. Downstairs I could hear the door open and voices. Happy, cheerful, hushed voices, James's and a females. I heard them walk about for a bit, before settling and for a while everything was quiet again. "Looks like James has a friend over" Godric mummered, pulling the covers over my shoulder. "Good, he needs company right now."

"It's a girl."

"I know"

"They're having sex"

"How the hell can you know?"

"I can hear them. 2000 years and my ears can pick up everything around me, specially muffled moans coming from the floor below. Their trying not to make that much noise, but the light scrapping of the sofa against the floor is giving them away."

"Get in there James." Godric laughed at that and kissed my cheek. "You and James are so funny together"

"He's my best mate, I think of him as family. No one makes me laugh like he does."

"James loves you so much you know"

"I know, but I'm his daughter, he's incredibly protective over me, I love him like a dad. It's completely different to the way I love you."

"I know" Godric sighed happily, one arm sliding underneath my waist to rest against my back. "I love you Sophie"

I could feel the sleep monster dragging me down into a peaceful slumber, but I couldn't give up without letting him know, "I love you Godric" and I'm going to tell him for the rest of my life.

**This isn't the last chapter, there will be one more. I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel, not sure..if enough readers want it and I've finished a couple of my other stories it's possible. Thank you for the reviews, specially from ShiloCoulter and DarkAngel620, who write great reviews**


	40. As Good As Dead?, Chapter 40

I woke up to find myself in a empty bed. For a second my throat went dry and my mind was a fog of panic and questions, but when I calmed down I realized I could hear Godric and James chatting down stairs. Everything was fine, we were safe.

Last night I had dreamt I was stuck in a little dark room, where I sat for hours and hours, my legs crammed against my chest, as there was barely any room to move. High above there was a small window, where shafts of light littered in. Every now and then someone would come and peer in, straining their eyes to focus on my cowering form. None of them I ever recognized truly, as all their faces were covered in dark red masks, with huge gapping holes for eyes. It was the eyes that scared me. They never blinked, never moved, they just glared at me, as if I was vermin.

I shook my head and clambered out of bed, pulling on my clothes and checking in the mirror that I looked slightly acceptable to the human eye.

Down in the kitchen Godric was sitting very calmly on a tall bar stall, while James stood, with his back to me, a mobile pressed to his ear. He turned slightly when I walked in and gave me a quick wink, before returning to his conversation on the phone.

Godric gave me a quick kiss on my check as I sat on the other bar stool, letting my legs swing back and forth slightly as they dangled off the floor. "James is ordering dinner" Godric said calmly, his eyes set intently on mine, while a small smile played on his lips. "Great, I'm starving."

"Good, well I've ordered you your favorite, he should be here in twenty minutes, along with my delicious female and Godric's rare male, you do have a specific taste Godric."

"What can I say I'm picky, nothings better for me then a AB-, I'm just sad they didn't have any women."

"Teach you for being so choosey" I joked, pushing his chair so that it swung round, making him look adorably child like. Godric just let the chair swing until he was facing me again. He then lent forward and as quick as lightning started spinning my chair, round and round.

It made my eyes go fuzzy so that everything seemed a blur and gave me the amazing feeling as if I was on a roller coaster, I use to love those things! Godric stopped the chair and watched as I wobbled about slightly, falling forward so that he had to catch me. "Damn, I was really enjoying that" I giggled as Godric held me up right, by my shoulders.

"Yes you always did like it on the fast rides" James chuckled, jumping onto the counter and pulling one leg up so that he could rest an arm on his knee. "The faster the better!" I squealed, my vision going back to normal.

"You hear that Godric, she likes it fast." Always with the innuendos! "Oh I already knew that" Godric said, bouncing his eye brows up and down. "Alright if were going to talk like that, lets discuss your sex life James, who was that girl last night?" I said, resting my chin on one hand, starring at James so that he knew there was no way to get out of this conversation.

"Yasmin."

My mouth actually dropped open in surprise. "Nice" Godric said quietly. I gave him a quick poke in the leg, but he quickly said "I just think she's nice looking and good for James to, you know..have been with her. Nothing else for you to worry about Sophie."

"Hmm, alright. You made me forget what I was going to say, damn, urmmm, oh yeah, well done James!" I gave him a high five and James laughed heartily. "Yeah I thought I should find out last night if Yasmin was still loyal or not and well, she was and one thing lead to another and, yeah you know what happened, you obviously heard."

"You watched tennis. I mean what else could cause such grunting noises, or you were watching the discovery channel"

"Of course Sophie, it was the discovery channel, we were watching a special documentary about mating, riveting watch, very…graphic"

"I'm sure it was graphic. Is she good?" I don't know why I asked, guess I was curious. Yasmin was an old vampire, I think she was at least one hundred and she would have had a lot of practice over the years. Maybe I wanted to know if every old vampire was at good at sex as Godric was.

"Why, you wanna give her a try Sophie? I'm sure Godric would love to watch that"

"Nope just curious. Also she must have been good since most of the moans sounded like yours"

"Yes, she was extremely good and I made her moan, just as much."

"Yeah right, you just keep telling yourself that James."

"Careful Sophie or I will have to ground you and send you to bed without dinner"

"I'm a vampire, vampires can't be grounded"

"Oh yes they can, when they're naughty and cheeky to their dads"

I put on a little lisp and stuck my bottom lip out, trying to do the best puppy dog look I could master, "I'll be good Daddy."

James roared with laughter, pulling me up on the counter beside him "Your such a sweet little weirdo."

The humans arrived soon and they were incredibly tasty, well the one I drank from was. He had amazing amber eyes and his blood tasted like rum and chocolate. I could have drained him dry, but as soon as his heart started to falter I had to pull myself away, thank him and then show him to the door.

We left the house a couple hours after we had fed. Godric was able to get the flights organized and we were on our way to Dallas, in travel coffins, I hate travel coffins! It would be better if I could be in one with Godric or James, just so that I could have someone to talk to, instead of having to talk to myself like a nutter.

I think I fell asleep half way through the journey, because when I opened my eyes I was in a black car, lying across the back seat, while the two boys sat across from me, discussing something or other, possibly girls, possibly blood, but it was probably a discussion over what had happened the past couple of days.

I couldn't help being nosey. So I closed my eyes and listened in on their conversation.

It was funny how different they sounded when they talked to each other, knowing I wasn't listening in. Godric was more neutral, like he was half dreaming or barely cared what was going on around him. While James seemed calmer, he would still make silly remarks, but there was less playfulness in his tone.

"I don't know how strong Thomas will be with Dawn, he loves her and I'm sure he doesn't want her to cause harm, but Dawn has a way of getting people round her little finger and Thomas has been wrapped round her finger since the day he met her"

"I'll make sure to keep the house secured and armed. I doubt this whole problem is over with for good."

" I still can't get my head round it, I mean Dawn was one of my oldest friends, but I guess her loyalties ran strongest with Rose. That bitch, why did she ever get turned into a vampire? None of this would have ever happened if Rose hadn't been alive. I should have killed her when she first attacked Sophie."

"She had a strong hold over you, too strong for you to break out of at the time"

"I was just another one of her men. But she was so sexy and exciting, I felt blessed to be with her, that she had chosen me. I don't know whether at the time I would have even cared if she had informed me about the others. I was such a pathetic ass hole!"

"She made you like that. You know what you have to do next time you like a women. Check she's not just a pretty faced psycho, before you let it get serious"

"I'll remember that. Though a lot of them are good at keeping it a secret"

"Tell me about it. Histories full of them."

"You met a couple?"

"I've dated a couple, never too seriously, but yeah, they're all little devils"

"Lucky you've got Sophie now"

"Yeah, Sophie's..something else completely"

"She certainly is, why do you think I was friends with her in the first place"

"She actually talked to vampires"

"That and I could tell that she wasn't normal, she was special, never boring."

I stupidly drifted off after that and wasn't able to listen to the rest of their conversation. It interested me to hear them talking about me this way, completely brutally truthful. I always liked to know what people thought of me, how they perceived me, not because I would change myself to suite them, it just made me wonder how the way I acted came across to others.

At least I can be happy that I'm not boring, well according to James I'm not.

I felt myself being lifted up, through a haze of sleepiness. I immediately snuggled against them, without really thinking about who it was, but I'm betting it was one of the boys, I hope so and not one of the guards…that would be awkward.

As I was taken into the house, I suddenly realized that I never thought about how it smelled inside. It was a fresh smell, minty even, but not too strong, enough to wake me up a bit more.

I opened one eye slowly and peered up at my carrier. Phew, thank god it's Godric.

He noticed me watching him and flashed a warm smile "hey beautiful"

"hey, sorry I drifted off"

"no problem, James and I just had a little talk"

Yes and I heard a little of that little talk.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To our bedroom. James has retreated to his own, I think he's going to invite over Yasmin again."

"Do you think they'll get together?"

"No idea. I think right now James is just enjoying the sex and the company, knowing he still has one of his old clan of friends close."

"Poor James" I said, it was kind of a whisper, as I was almost saying it to myself. "Yeah, poor James. He puts on a brave face about the whole thing."

"I really wish he could find someone to love, someone nice and genuine"

"It takes a long to find someone like that"

"I found you, that didn't take too long"

"It took me two thousand years"

"Well I'm not going anywhere now"

"Good" Godric said happily, kicking the bedroom door closed.

He placed me gently down on the floor, but I immediately threw myself upon him, kissing him hungrily. I held onto his shoulders and neck, trying to pull him as close as he possibly could against me. Godric grabbed onto my legs and hoisted them up and around his waist, walking us slowly over to the bed. Oh how I have missed that bed.

We fell back onto the mattress, never letting go off each other, our lips moving at an insane speed. "I want it now" I managed to mumble, as my hands fumbled away at his clothes, trying to get them off. "What do you want Sophie?" Godric growled, yanking down my skirt and pants, while I un buckled his trousers. "You know what I want"

"Say it, I need to hear it" Godric said, his voice sounded almost breath less. He was slowly taking off my top and then let his hands rest on my breasts. I ached for him to take off my bra, to feel his hands against my tender skin, I could feel my nipples standing on end, at the slight pressure.

"Fucking hell I want you, I want to feel you inside me. I want you to make love to me, until I forget my own name. God Godric please fuck me!"

As I was talking Godric quickly had removed my bra and had began placing small kisses across each breast. His teeth almost scrapping against the sensitive skin. One nipple he lavished with his tongue, sucking on it slightly. The moans seeped out of my mouth, increasing as Godric moved his mouth down south.

Godric pulled my legs up around his shoulders and kissed the insides of my thighs, inches away from where I really wanted him to be. I saw the delight in his eyes when he registered how wet I was already. Ever so gently, I felt Godric's teeth pierce the skin of my thigh, his ears brushing past my womanhood as he drank a little of the blood that flowed out.

The pleasure was intense, I could feel myself about to burst and he hadn't even touched me properly, he was just teasing me, making me want it even more.

My mind was in a blur, while my eyes glazed over slightly, dulling my sight, but the stimulating feelings I felt as Godric moved his mouth finally towards my pussy, they were intense. His tongue touched the inside with fleeting strikes that almost drove me to the edge. "Mmmm Godric, stop playing with me" I moaned, grabbing a hold of his hair, pushing his head closer. Godric looked up at me and winked, sliding a hand under my bottom, cupping one cheek, giving it a squeeze. "If that's what you want.."

"YES!" Godric delved in, leaving every bit of skin touched by his tongue, but he didn't stop there. While his tongue continued to caress me, his free hand joined his tongue and his fingers went to work, plunging deep inside.

"Fuck it's so good!" I was almost screaming at the top of my lungs, as Godric added a second finger and then a third, stretching me, fulfilling my aching needs. He swirled his fingers round in circle motions, pressing against ever spot until he found the bit that made me go over the top.

Suddenly as Godric touched the area with his middle finger, he pulled out his hand. He moved with lightning speed and slammed his cock inside me, angling his hips so that he was rubbing right against my G-spot.

I dug my nails into his back and shoulders, starring up at the ceiling, I was practically seeing stars as Godric rocked back and forth, his speed increasing. Every now and then he would pull out slowly, causing me to whimper, to which he would smirk and then thrust back in again, quicker and harder then before.

It took barely minutes before I was reaching my climax. I pushed hard against Godric, matching his thrusts in time and pressure, making sure there was no way he could pull out again, as my insides clamped around him.

Godric gripped hold of my backside and yanked my body up harder against his, while crashing his lips against mine, his tongue dancing across my mouth. I could taste myself on his tongue, my juices mixed with my blood, it was an oddly erotic taste.

"Oh…my…god, GODRIC!" I moaned, releasing the orgasm, holding onto Godric for dear life. Letting the waves of satisfaction and thrill roll over my body, causing my body to shiver, even though I wasn't at all cold.

I opened my eyes, realizing I had clamped them shut, to see Godric smiling at me. "Satisfied?" He purred, rocking gently back and forth, he was still hard inside of me. "Very" I breathed, leaning up to nibble on his ear slightly. "Good, but I'm not yet" Godric growled pulling back with a swift movement. It felt terrible not to have him inside me, but in seconds I was rolled over and pulled up onto my knees. "I want to make you cum again for me Sophie."

Godric slammed back inside me, the tip of his cock pressing against the very back of my cervix, so that the slightest movement cause intense, delicious pleasure.

Godric gripped onto my hips and started thrusting, yanking my body against his, in rough determination. I felt my ass cheeks jiggle against his hips as my whole body was surrendered to his furious poundings.

I became aware that one of Godric's hands was moving across my body, ghosting up my back to cling to my shoulders, sliding up through my hair, before slipping down to squeeze my breasts, his finger tips swirling against my nipples. I groaned as his hand started moving again, stroking the curves of my stomach, down down, across my ass, giving it a hard squeeze. "Ah, ah, ughhhh, God Sophie, I love fucking you so much!" He cried, grinding his pelvis in a circle motion, widening my tight hole.

I pushed my whole body against his, arching my back and gripping onto the head board of the bed. "Fuck me hard Godric!" I growled.

Godric responded by moving his hand once again between my legs, rubbing fiercely against my southern lips, before burrowing deep into my core. I could feel his dick and finger working in unison together and feel the heavy sensation as Godric's large manhood drove deeper inside of me.

Our moans became a symphony, chiming in together as we both started to reach our climaxes, slamming against each other to speed up the process and heighten the sensation.

"UGGGGGH" Godric moaned as his seed emptied inside of me with agonizing hard thrust. His pace started slowing slightly, but he kept his grip on my hips, while I continued to thrust against him, feeling the bubbling frenzy in my stomach as I started to cum again. Just like he had wanted.

Godric pulled out slowly, falling back on the bed with a thump, his eyes looked just as glazed as mine felt. I felt my legs quiver and I quickly followed suite, letting them give way as I fell on the bed beside him.

My hair fanned out across the pillow as I just stared up at the ceiling, letting the colors and shapes swirl into one, as our mixed fluids trickled out between my legs, soaking the sheets underneath.

I let out a large sigh and turned over onto my side, gazing over at Godric who was lying back, arms underneath his head like a pillow, his eyes closed, a small smile appearing on his lips. I had no words to describe the way I felt at that moment, all I could think of was how beautiful he looked right now.

Godric turned his head and opened his eyes. "Come here" he whispered, pulling my arm slightly so that I was resting against his chest. My finger tips rested against his abs, feeling the way they dipped and rose so perfectly.

I looked up into Godric's eyes in wonder, captivated by the piercing blue hues. Godric touched my lips gently, his gaze fluttering between my eyes and my lips, the small smile never leaving his own. "I love you. I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"I would die with out you." Godric's voice was almost sorrowful, as if he had repeated this again and again in his head. "It tore me to pieces when you were gone. I've never loved anyone like you"

"I had never loved anyone. You're my first."

I kissed him again, softly this time, passionately. I wanted to remember it completely, engrave the taste and the touch into my memory forever, like everything Godric did, it was…bewitching, is that the right word? Is any word right to describe how he made me feel.

I felt like my heart swelled up at the sight of him, that my dead body regained warmth and life, beyond what a vampire should have. He made me feel human, vampire and something extraordinary all at the same time.

Godric pulled away from the kiss for a moment, keeping hold of one of my hands, he twisted over. I could hear the sound of fumbling and a drawer being opened, but his body was in the way of my view and when he did turn around, his other hand was hidden by his side.

"I, I found this years ago, almost one hundred and seventy two years ago to be exact, when I was visiting England. I don't know why I bought it, for some reason, as weird as it sounds, I guess it called to me. I kept it secret, not even Eric has seen it. I haven't wanted to show it to anyone, let alone give it to them. Apart from you."

I was resting my head against my propped up arm, my mind spinning as every little thought cascaded through as Godric spoke. He squeezed my hand tightly. "Close your eyes, please"

I did as I was told. Concentrating on how Godric moved my hand so that the palm faced up right, the feeling of wood against the skin and the way Godric's hand shook against mine. He was nervous.

"Open your eyes"

I peered through slightly, looking down at the small neat box, with flower engravings on the top. "Can I open it?" Even my own voice was wavering. This moment was serene, but out of this world, like I wasn't really there, it was like a film I was watching, where the main actress looked exactly like me. Godric nodded, moving closer so that he could watch my expression.

Slowly, I let my hand slide over the box, before smoothly opening it with one flick of my wrist.

It was divine.

The ring was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen. It looked antique and well made, with an oval shaped jewel in the middle, it was almost the same color as wine and surrounded by tiny crystals. It took my breathe away just to look at it.

"Do you like it?" Godric mummered, his voice hoarse, he looked so pleading and insecure at that moment. I had to kiss him again, holding the back of his neck tightly. I felt Godric smile in the kiss, as I pulled away, I couldn't help smiling as well. "I love it."

""It's a ruby, known as Pigeon Blood Ruby, it's a highly desirable type of jewel. The smaller gems are diamonds, perfectly cut and the ring is 18ct yellow gold, so you don't have to worry about it burning your skin." Godric was slightly rambling, like he had memorized the details for years and was happy to finally share them with someone. "It's beautiful"

"It's yours Sophie"

"Seriously?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to give it to anyone else. It's my way of showing you, how much I love you, my commitment to you and a sign to everyone, that you are mine." He had lifted the ring out of it's cushion, probably where it had sat for too long.

I held out my hand and watched as he slipped it onto my ring finger. "I love it." I kissed him again, deeply, hungrily. "I love you, so much. I love you Godric, so fucking much!" I cried, pulling Godric down on top of me, pressing my body against his. "I'm yours forever, yours and only yours. Take me, make me yours again."

Godric knew what I was talking about, he slipped inside of me with one swift movement and we were joined, as deep as possible, eternally. My hands moved across his whole body and the ring stayed firmly on my finger.

I woke up hours later, tucked against Godric, one leg wrapped over mine. He was completely asleep, dead to the world.

I felt a grumbling in my stomach as the hunger pains took over. As carefully as possible, I slipped from his hold, pulled on a baggy top and a pair of underwear, before walking out to the kitchen.

Darkness was just falling over Dallas and I could see through the windows the purple of the sky and the first stars.

As I was taking out a True Blood from the refrigerator and into the microwave, I heard a slight noise outside and light thump as if something had fallen over. I couldn't help, but move my feet forward towards the door, all sensible thoughts left me. I should have notified Godric or James or a Body Guard, but I didn't, I just opened the door and looked out.

It was chaos outside.

Human bodies were lying across the floor outside, some dead, some trapped under a hungry body guard, clawing at their neck with his teeth. A couple body guards were writhing on the floor, silver blankets wrapped tightly around their bodies. I quickly ran over and pulled the silver off one of them, catching a glimpse of his damaged face.

He was kind of good looking I guess and huge, but right now all I could see were the bleeding red marks across his body. "What's your name?"

"Howard, Howard Beckinghall ma'am." Wow ma'am, never been called that before. "What happened here?"

"We got ambushed by a couple of young vampires and humans, they snuck up on us and attacked with silver and stakes. We've got most of them I think, not all of them alive." He said, his wounds healing quickly as he stood up and walked over to a couple of bodies lying on the ground, one of which was still breathing. I pulled the body up and recognized the face immediately.

"It's you. Why am I not surprised?" I mummered, hauling Lisa up against a wall, making sure she didn't have any silver or wood upon her. Lisa's face was a little different from when I remembered, the make up was toned down a little and her hair wasn't styled at all. It was the necklace that gave her away. That sick little vial of red blood. I tore it from her neck and crushed it in my hand, letting the glass slice through and the tainted, evil blood run free. Lisa jumped to lick the blood that fell on the gravel, but I kicked my foot in front, stopping her before her tongue could even get close.

"Why are you here Lisa?" She didn't speak. I looked deep into her eyes and saw the glossy look of a human that's been glamoured so strongly that very few vampires could break through once the work had been done.

"Can you answer any of my questions?"

She shook her head. I glanced around and saw the other body guards rounding up the bodies, dead and alive into a circle on the ground, removing their weapons. Godric and James had also joined us, walking around the court yard with angry, confused expressions.

"Godric, I need you to try and glamour Lisa into answering my questions, I'm not powerful enough!" I yelled. Godric and James were by my sides in a second, starring down at Lisa, still sprawled on the ground. Godric kneeled down, but he didn't get the chance to glamour Lisa.

She opened her lips and said clearly "You made the wrong decision, letting her go, she's coming for you." She turned to look at me and smirked, a mean little smile, "you're as good as dead, Sophie." Lisa yanked out a gun from behind her back and slipped it into her mouth, pulling the trigger down. The back of her head and brains splattered across the concrete wall.

I stood up, my knees knocking together. I starred at James and Godric, looking from one to the other. Panic and fear surged through my body and I saw flashes of red behind my eyes. I collapsed down beside Lisa, her words repeating in my head a hundred times.

"You made the wrong decision, letting her go, she's coming for you. You're as good as dead, Sophie."

**Wow I've been writing this story since 2009 and it's finally over. Thanks for all your reviews and support, hope you liked the last chapter.**

** If you want to see pictures of the ring and other characters, copy and past the link bellow to go to my photobucket account**

**.com/albums/ii228/daydreamer173/2000%20years%20is%20a%20big%20difference%20but%20i%20dont%20care/**

**Please tell me if you would like a sequel for this story, since I have a couple ideas for one, but I won't bother if there's not a demand, since I have other stories to finnish.**

**I have loved writing this story and hope you liked reading it =] **


End file.
